The Wands of fate
by BadDobby1231
Summary: Post HBP "The Wand learns with the wizard Mr. Potter" These words will change Harry and Ginnny's Lives forever.  Confident and strong Harry   HP\GW With OFC  A type of Bond fic with my own twist.
1. Chapter 1: Dumbledore's legacy

A/N: So I have decided to give writing my own FanFic a Try. I love the Harry Potter Au stories and I am a total Harry Potter Geek counting down the days until the next move comes out.

I have read quite a few AU's and while I will likely end up borrowing a few ideas from others I like the concept I have. We will pick up the boy-who-lived just after OOTP and Dumbledore's untimely death. Harry now has to decide how to proceed and whether or not to continue with the mistakes and secrets the former headmaster has left him with. This is I think, a twist on the soul bond / very powerful Harry stories. Know then, that as far as this story is concerned, Harry is not a horcrux as I have never liked that. There is also no such thing as the deathly hallows in this story. I really never liked that concept and felt it cheapened the whole series as a whole. The Elder wand is not un-beatable since the books clearly state that Dumbledore won the elder wand in a duel against Grindewald. So I hope you enjoy this slightly more outspoken and confident Harry/Ginny story and look for some feedback.

**A/N2: I have redone all chapters of this story and I am starting from the beginning. I reworked the formatting to make the story more readable. I have also corrected as many mistakes as I could find. I have been activly searching for a beta but have not had much luck so if you have some free time and would like to offer your time and your beta services I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy the story If not I enjoyed writing atleast. Let me know in review if there is anything you think I need to address.**

Chapter 1: Dumbledore's legacy

Harry slowly began to open his eyes in slight confusion, the feeling of stiff muscles falling over his body as he tried to remember where he was. Madam Pomfrey had insisted he stay in the hospital wing, having been given a pepper up potion and several rejuvenating potions to restore his health and mental state. Harry never liked waking in the hospital wing and found this experience no less pleasant. He lay in the bed just staring up and wondering if he thought hard enough that the events of last night could be willed into nothing more than a dream.

Closing his eyes he saw the headmaster struck by the killing curse and fall from the tower so vividly he had to grasp his chest feeling the physical pain the memory caused him. One name rolled through his mind with such rage it threatened to tear from Harry in a violent explosion of emotion. Snape had played them all and the headmaster had paid the ultimate price for his mistakes and his misguided trust in the man. Harry had never liked much less respected or even managed to be civil with. Tears began to form in his eyes as he relived the event, his muscles clenching on their own accord as he realized there was a hand clasped firmly in his own.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Ginny sitting in the chair next to the bed sleeping with her head propped on her hand. In that moment some of the tension began to melt away. The sight of the woman he knew he loved was like the sun shining through after a particularly nasty storm when you realize the worst is over.

Ginny stirred a little and awoke, her eyes focusing on the sight in front of her. She couldn't help the small curl of a smile that spread across her lips as her eyes focused on Harry's green eyes staring back at her. Seeing the tears in his eyes, she too felt the shutter of emotion only losing a loved one can cause as tears began to form in her eyes as well. Even these emotions were not enough however, to remove the small smile that remained on her mouth at the sight of him. She wanted to say something, anything to make his pain go away, but she knew that there was nothing she could do but be there for him. She had refused to leave his hospital bed the night before, even though Ron and Hermione had both tried to pry her from the room. Any one that tried to make her leave was dangerously close to being hexed and so she had been left to stand vigil by his bedside. "Harry.."

"Hold on" Harry said holding up his hand to stop her from continuing. "I need to say something first. I am so sorry Ginny"

Gin looked at him in confusion. What could he possibly be sorry for and she was about to speak we he continued.

"I love you Gin! I have loved you from the day I met you and I should have never let you go."

Tears began to run from his eyes again as he continued on. Ginny, for her part, was on the brink of emotional collapse as her heart soared at his words.

"I realize now I cannot do this without you and I don't really want to try. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you but I think last night has shown me that I was only kidding myself when I thought I could protect you by leaving you here without me."

There were so many things Ginny wanted to say at this moment, but words failed her they could not express the depth of her feeling for him. Leaning forward in her chair she pressed her lips to his trying to force every feeling she held through to him in the contact. This was a kiss with meaning and purpose filled with the kind of love that cannot be harmed by anything of this world or the next. Pulling back and looking into his eyes

"I Love you too Harry. If you ever leave me again though, I will Hex your bits to pieces and then heal you so I can do it again" Harry cringed away for a moment hoping she was joking noticing the smile still present on her face.

Poppy came from her office hearing them talking and began to cast a few diagnostic spells before she was satisfied.

"All right Mr. Potter you may rejoin your class mates. Breakfast is in an hour and I suspect the Headmistress will make an announcement at that time." With that she turned and left the room.

Harry and Ginny both returned to Gryffindor tower to shower and get cleaned up. He started to put his robes on but simply could not bring himself to do it. Something had been lost that could not be recaptured and he simply was unable to put his school uniform back on. So instead he put on a pair of Jeans with a grey shirt and a black jacket before heading down to the common room. It was apparent to him that some of the other students had the same notion and where dressed casually for breakfast. Harry saw Ginny over by the fireplace and walked over and sat down next to her and immediately grasped her hand, holding it so deeply that you would have thought he was trying to make their hands become one.

"So what's this then?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"He finally realized he was being daft" Ginny replied

Ron entered the room just then and he looked less then pleased to see them holding hands, but was respectful enough not to challenge this on the spot in the face of the still raw emotions that everyone felt. He could not blame Harry for seeking comfort; he just wished it was not with his sister. With a forced smile he suggested they head for the Great Hall.

"May I have your attention!" The amplified voice of Minerva McGonagall easily reached over the subdued chatter of the great hall.

"Last night a terrible act was committed against this institution. Our beloved Headmaster…" McGonagall paused a moment to regain some of her composure but continued in a shaky voice

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was taken from us in an act of violence by none other than one of our own staff members".

There was an intake of breath at this and much of the student body was wiping away tears and sobbing as Minerva spoke. Harry had is arm wrapped around Ginny's waist as she cried lightly, her head resting against his chest. Ron Had laid a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and even in this sorrowful moment Harry could not help but smirk at their oblivious nature to their true feelings for each other.

"Due to current circumstances Classes will be canceled for the remainder of the year. Your end of year exams will be forwarded to your homes over the summer were they can be completed and sent back. Practical exams will be administered at the beginning of the next school year. Those who are in their graduation year may schedule these exams through the ministry. There will be a funeral service for our late headmaster tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m. Any student wishing to attend is welcome, however attendance is not required. Owls have been dispatched to your homes explaining the situation to your parents that you will be arriving at Kings cross station in two days time. I need not remind you that in this dark time you must keep watch over your safety and the safety of your loved ones."

Having struggled to get through the speech the new Headmistress sat down looking as emotional as everyone in the room felt.

Harry and Ron did what they could to comfort the girls as they battled their own emotions; no one seemed to have much of an appetite and slowly picked at their food. The four young students decided not to return to the common room with the rest of their house and instead decided to seek out a quite room on the lower level to talk together. Harry had explained to them everything he knew about the Horcruxes and what had happened at the cave and the fact that the locket was in fact nothing more than a fake.

"So it was all for nothing?" Hermione asked through heavy sobs.

"It would seem that way" Harry responded in a very somber manner his head hanging low not able to look at the rest of them.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"I am leaving school. I must take up the hunt that Dumbledore started. I must find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them." Harry started to say more but was interrupted.

"When do we leave?" Ginny asked with conviction.

Ron was quick to respond "Gin you will not be going. This is too dangerous and mum would go spare".

Gin gave Ron a hard look but Harry interrupted. "I will not place anyone in danger I will go by myself".

This earned him a threatening stare from all three of them, each trying to speak at once.

"I don't think so mate." "Harry you must see reason" "Do you remember what I said if you tried to leave me again?".

Harry held up his had to stop them, but Hermione spoke up. "Harry, if you think after everything we will let you go at this alone then you are the dumbest wizard I know".

Harry looked put out at this, but could not find the energy to argue. He thought about escaping and just running hiding away on his own to complete the mission at hand.

Much of the rest of the day continued in the same way with dark emotions consuming everyone interrupted by the occasional light moment in which everyone felt guilty for smiling at some offhand remark or situation. The night seemed to stretch on forever as everyone lay in bed with their thoughts. Morning found them in dress robes sitting in rows and rows of seats lined up by the lake.

It was a beautiful morning and Harry casually thought that the morning did not reflect the emotion everyone was feeling. Almost all of the Weasleys had arrived and given him hugs. Mrs. Weasley had as usual commented on how thin he was after pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Tonks and Reamus where sitting next to them. Looking around Harry could also see Kingsley, Moody and some of the other members of the order. A small frail looking old wizard took the podium and began to speak in a high shaky voice.

"Today we are gathered to celebrate the life and legacy of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry listened to the man speak but he was finding it hard to concentrate. He was becoming angry but could not identify what or why he was so agitated. He kept running the same thoughts though his mind. What is the legacy of Albus Dumbledore? Secrets were the trade of Dumbledore's life. Harry had been brought into many of those secrets over the last year but he also knew that for every secret that was revealed there were a dozen more that were not.

This was troubling Harry greatly. He had been told he could not tell anyone but Ron and Hermione about the Horcruxes and he had already broken that with Ginny. But he also did not like secrets and lying. Harry was no fool and he knew that Voldermort was no fool also but he also knew that they would need help. Voldermort was amassing an army of Death Eaters in the hundreds while they did nothing.

After the ceremony the comforting words of friends and family did little to improve his mood. He tried to participate in the light hearted chatter as stories were told of the fallen Headmaster, but Harry just could not shake what was nagging at his insides. As they were about to leave the Headmistress stopped by Harry to offer some measure of support before asking Harry to stop by her office later that afternoon.

"Ah, yes Harry, come in please."

Harry entered the Headmistress' office and felt even worse as emotions flooded him. The memory of so many familiar trinkets and bobbles flooding his senses, the bowl of lemon drops still sitting on his desk, her desk, and the realization struck Harry. This was no longer Dumbledore's office and he had to fight hard to keep from breaking down before his head of house.

"Harry I once again want to express my sorrow at what you have gone through. Above all else I can assure you that Albus loved you like he has loved no other student. On many levels he thought of you as more of a son than a student. If you ever need to talk please know that my office is always open."

As Harry listened to her words, he walked over to the window and stared blankly at the sky trying to suppress his feelings of loss and guilt. Minerva McGonagall paused for a moment before continuing. "Harry as you know, there were certain protections you were given by the headmaster while you stayed with your relatives over the summer. With Albus's passing I am afraid those protections are no longer in effect since they were keyed to him with the exception of the blood ward. So as such, you will be accompanied back to the Dursley's with an Auror to ensure those protections are re-established"

Harry processed what she was saying. So many thoughts were whizzing around his head. The thought of returning to his family nearly made him physically ill. "NO!" Harry nearly shouted at the already emotional Headmistress.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hardly able to understand what was happening.

Harry had to wonder himself. Something seemed to be snapping into place in his mind, but he was not sure what it was. He somehow instinctively knew that this was the moment he had to make a decision. Did he continue to fight this war with Dumbledore's secrets or did he at this moment define his own path?

He had made his decision long ago, but he was just now realizing it. "I will not be returning to my relatives this year. I will explain, but first I need you to do something for me."

He looked at McGonagall with such conviction in his eyes she was shaken for a minute before asking "And what would that be Mr. Potter?"

"I want you to call a meeting of the order of the phoenix immediately. Gather them all together and I will meet you back here at seven this evening." McGonagall considered his words for a moment and started to comment when Harry abruptly turned and left her office without saying a word. She was left feeling more than a little confused and concerned as she was not used to getting orders from her students.

Harry marched into the common room to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione with a determined look on his face.

"Harry what's…" Hermione started to ask before Harry cut her off and said

"We have work to do in the Library. Please come with me and I will explain everything but we need to make some plans". Harry gathered the four around him with the shear conviction and authoritative tone in his voice. The three followed him willingly all be it very confused as to what he was going on about.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reorder of the Order

Chapter 2: The Reorder of the Order

A group of extremely confused Order and DA members stood around the headmistresses' office some chatting amongst themselves and some speculating as to why they are all here. They sat or leaned on various pieces of furniture as Harry walked in with a very pleased looking Hermione, Ron and Ginny close behind.

All attention fell to Harry as Molly shouted "Harry Potter! What do you mean telling the Headmistress you will not be returning to the Dursley's home?"

Harry stood straight and he showed more confidence than any of them has ever seen from him. Moody and Remus were eyeing him closely, but both could not help but be impressed with the look of self confidence he held.

"I am sorry Molly. I know you mean well, but plans have changed"

Several people started to protest his behavior at the same time. The DA members looked on with mild humor, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry held up his hand and shouted "If you will please be quite I will explain"

Silence fell over the room and Harry continued. "Thank you all for coming. I will get straight to the point. The time has come that we choose the fate of our world. Too long have we simply sat back and reacted to the violence that Voldermort has brought on this world. Too long have we allowed the death eaters to grip our world in fear, doing nothing to quell that fear and even less to restore hope. As of this moment that all changes."

There were quite a few cheers from DA members, while the order members wore expressions that were a mixture of put out and concern. A few simply seemed to be studying him, trying to measure the boy that stood before them. Remus was the first to speak. "Harry what exactly are you suggesting we do then?"

"Remus my good friend I am suggesting we fight back." Harry said as if it should be obvious.

There were a few more cheers from the DA, but Harry continued before anyone else could speak. "Over the last year, I have had private lessons with Professor Dumbledore. In these lessons, I learned what needs to be done in order to ensure the defeat of Voldermort. I also learned that the Headmaster was very fond of secrets and much of what I know will be very surprising to you. Do not mistake my words. I am not saying I do not understand his reasons. I truly believe that he did what he believed was right and now I must do the same."

Molly had been looking like she was about to explode. "So you plan on leading a bunch of children against you know who then? Ron may be an adult now but Ginny is not and both my children will be returning to school next year where they will be safe behind these walls, not heading into battle."

Several of the adults around her were nodding in agreement when Harry spoke. "Molly, you have been the closest thing I have had to a mother. I love you and your family more than I could ever express. I have thought long and hard about your safety and I nearly broke the heart of the only woman I have ever loved because I believed that I could protect her and your family by isolating myself from you"

While he was speaking, Ginny took her place by his side and held is hand. Molly looked on with a concerned look on her face, deepening with every word and at the sight of her only daughter standing next to the man she also thought of as a son. "Ginny is this true?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Dad! Harry and I dated this last year, but he broke it off believing he was protecting me. But the Headmaster was murdered in this very office by death eaters that had entered the castle with the help of current students and staff. We can no longer allow ourselves the comfort to believe we are safe. Anywhere!"

Harry continued on where Ginny left off. "Professors and members of the Ministry, I mean none of you disrespect and in fact I have the utmost respect for each of you, but we must see the writing on the wall. Voldermort is gaining power and we all know it is a matter of time only before he controls the ministry. In many areas this is already happening with supporters in almost every department. When he takes full control many at the ministry will follow him through blind loyalty to the ministry while others will support him outright as they share his view of the world. When that happens and we must agree that is inevitable at this point, then he will control this school."

"Not on my watch Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall interrupted looking rather offended

"Professor, when Voldermort takes power he will place those he trusts or wishes to reward in this school. You will most likely be replaced by Snape and Defense Against the Dark Arts will become just the Dark Arts. The unforgiveable curse will be taught and practiced on any student who does not support the Dark Lord. I have the faith in you as a leader of this institution, but you saw how quickly the ministry was able to take control with Umbridge in this school. Imagine how much worse it will be when Snape is appointed Headmaster of this school! We must take steps to ensure that people are protected."

The DA members were looking somber, but silently agreeing with what was being said while most of the order members were looking for a reason to argue but simply could not dispute his logic. Others like Molly where fighting an internal battle with tears rolling from her eyes, trying to keep from admitting the truth of the matter.

Finally Molly spoke "But what about Ginny and the other underage in this room? They cannot defend themselves outside of this school."

Harry took a deep breath and looked into Ginny's eyes for reassurance. When she smiled and nodded at him he continued.

"Molly, I love Ginny with all my heart and soul. I would lay down my life to protect her and I pledge to one day marry her".

There were more than a few comments and cat calls from the younger students when Arthur stepped towards Harry and Ginny. "Son do you realize what you have just done?"

Harry paused, looking at his future father in-law, trying to measure his reaction. "Sir, I first wish to apologize. I would have liked to ask your permission for her hand in marriage but this was the only way. Please understand that I meant what I said and that I love her with all my heart and intend to spend my life granting her every wish. With that being said, I do know what I have done. By making this declaration I am now betrothed to Ginny Weasley and as such we are now both adults in the eyes of the law. Kingsley as the highest ranking ministry official here, will you please confirm our betrothal?"

Kingsley stepped forward and looked to Arthur Weasley "Do you object to this betrothal?"

Ginny quickly spoke before her father could answer. "Dad, I love Harry and I know he is the only man I will ever love. Please do not object and you will understand shortly why this was necessary."

Her father looked deeply into her eyes and expression before seeing the truth hidden there. Reluctantly, he looked back to Kingsley and nodded for him to continue, getting a scornful look from Molly as he did. Removing his wand, Kingsley passed it once over the couple and a glow of yellow light seemed to incase there joined hands for a moment before fading.

Harry walked over to faux who was sitting on his perch. "Faux I know I have no right, but may I ask you a favor?"

The bird sang a beautiful phoenix song which Harry took as a positive response "Please go to Gringotts bank. I suspect a package is being prepared for me as we speak, please bring it back here. Would you do that for me?"

Faux seemed to bow his head to Harry before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Remus looking very puzzled asked "Harry where are you going with this?"

Harry once again returned to Ginny's side and continued. "One of the many secrets I discovered that had been kept from me is that I am now Lord Potter – Black. I am the Head of two houses, the House of Potter and the House of Black. I am not sure why this was kept from me and I am not sure Dumbledore ever thought I could survive past this war so maybe that is the reason he did not tell me. I also think that he was afraid that I would be corrupted by the wealth and power I would have with such a title. I care for neither, except for that which I can now do to support the war against Voldermort. In order to claim the title I first had to be an adult, which was why springing our betrothal on everyone was necessary."

Turning to Arthur and Molly, he walk up and grabbed both their hands and with tears in his eyes said "I hope one day you can forgive me for using your daughter for this purpose but know that it was necessary" Ginny walked up and smacked him on the shoulder and reminded him that he was not using her and that it had been her idea in the first place.

Moody having been silent for much of the meeting, stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "You have time to blubber later. You said Dumbledore told you how to defeat the Dark Lord now out with it!"

"There are some objects we need to locate. I will tell all of you about it soon, but first I need your assistance. The information I give must be kept from Voldermort. We will not be able to achieve our goal if he learns of our plans. So I need you to come up with a way to ensure that anyone I give this information to will not be able to speak of it even under torture." Moody understood the need and seemed to start to think immediately as he nodded in understanding.

Neville was the next to speak. "So Harry what do we do then?"

Harry turned to the DA and spoke to them next.

"Each of you has trained with me in the last two years and some of you fought with me and the ministry. You have demonstrated your ability to fight back and I intend to give you that chance. Until now Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix have functioned separately. The time has come to work as one. Some of you could safely attend school next year and it will be very important to have a presence here to protect muggle borns and half bloods when Voldermort gains more power. For example, you Neville are from a pureblood family and have not yet been labeled as a blood traitor as the Weasley's have. You could, if you choose to, attend school next year as an inside operative. What I ask is extremely dangerous and if you choose to fight you do so of your will alone and not because anyone has ordered you to do so."

Minerva spoke next in a shaky voice. "What would you have them do then Mr. Potter? If as you say Voldermort controls the school what would you have them do then? Surely you don't think they should engage in open battle in the school?"

Harry considered her words for a minute and gathered his thoughts. "No. I am not suggesting that anyone place themselves in anymore danger than absolutely necessary and if any of us can avoid an open fight I would prefer that. But if I am correct, then the time may come when we need to get certain people out of the school as quickly as possible. While you would obviously be able to handle those situations, alone you would not be able to approach all of those students without raising suspicions. Neville however, could easily gather those students and he knows how to use the Room Of Requirements where he could easily hide them away in safety, right here on the castle grounds."

Before anyone else could speak, Neville quickly stepped forward. "My parents are in St. Mungos with permanent spell damage. No one stepped forward to help them and they suffered alone." Nevilles' voice shook a little and Hanna Abbott stepped forward and grabbed his arm and leaned into his shoulder to let him know she was there for him.

"Harry, if I can prevent another family from suffering the same fate as mine then you only need to tell me where to be and when."

Neville stepped back into the group of students and received several supporting pats on the back and hugs from the female students. Much to everyone's surprise, Including Neville, Hanna quickly kissed him on the lips before blushing thoroughly. Several girls around him giggled and Harry gave him an appraising nod.

"Good show Neville. That's one."

Seamus stepped forward next. "Aye I'm a half blood so I might not be able to help here, but whatever you need Harry I am with ya."

This started a chain reaction and Harry watched with swelling pride as each member of the DA stepped forward and pledged to do everything they could to help, including Fred and George, much to the dismay of Molly Weasley. The Members of the Order of the Phoenix could not help but be impressed by the show of loyalty that these students where showing Harry. Many could not help but think that this was the same kind of support that they had shown Dumbledore when they joined the Order in the first place.

Harry was humbled by their reaction and addressed the group. "I am not sure I have earned the respect and loyalty you have shown me, but I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure I do not give you reason to doubt the choice you make today."

As Harry was finishing, Faux returned to the office with a flash of fire and dropped several heavy folders, packages and envelopes to Harry. He thanked Faux for his service and then addressed the Headmistress and Remus.

"Professor you have been my head of house since first year and my respect and admiration for you is well deserved. Remus you are the closest thing to a memory I have of my parents and I suspect much of what is contained in these envelopes you will know more about than I do. I would like both of you to assist me in going through and managing these assets I will pay you of course for the service."

Harry was nearly shocked to the point of falling over when the Headmistress and his Head of House pulled him into a crushing hug that rivaled Molly. Grabbing his shoulders and holding him out she said with a tear in her eye, "Harry the trust you show me is the greatest honor a student has ever given me. I will gladly assist you and please call me Minerva, since I gather you are no longer a student of mine."

Remus joined them placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and simply said with a smile, "Of Course I will help you Harry. But I will accept no money from you for my service". Minerva agreed and Harry smiled at both of them.

Now addressing the group as a whole Harry spoke again. "What is contained in the packages is a detailed listing of my assets as the head of two houses. With this I believe we will be able to do a lot of good. As of now, I am the owner of Grimmauld place and I intend to use it as Headquarters for our operations. I do, however, suggest we find several locations that can be used and rotate them. There is a saying the muggles have that "you should not keep all your eggs in one basket" and we should heed that advice. As such, I will be calling on some of you as we go through these assets It will draw much less attention and be more affective, if I distribute my funds among several of us, so that they cannot simply cut off our funding from a single source. I also urge each of you to keep in mind any place that we might use as a safe house. If we need to get people to safety we will need places ready and waiting to receive them."

Fluer who had arrived with Bill Weasley immediately stepped forward. "Harry, my parents have a huge Villa in France and I can assure you that after what you did for my sister during the second task of the tournament they will be more than willing to help." Bill snogged Fluer on the spot rather soundly and they stepped back against the wall getting an approving nod from Harry.

Seeing that it was getting late Harry began to wrap up the meeting. He made sure that each of them had a coin and explained to everyone how the DA used them to communicate. He made sure that each knew the address to Grimmauld place as the position of secret Keeper, had to his surprise, passed to him automatically when magic recognized him as an adult. He wondered what else might have changed since then as well. He thanked everyone for coming and explained that there was a great deal more to tell them all and promised to do so as soon as they could protect the information. He welcomed any ideas and explained that he would be staying at Grimmauld place or the Burrow in the evenings if they needed to reach him for any reason. He then asked Remus to join him there tomorrow so they could go over some things. He agreed and said he would arrive shortly after lunch. As everyone began to leave, he asked the Weasleys to stay behind and asked Minerva for some privacy. Even though she was being asked to leave her own office, she took it rather well and left closing the door behind them.

"First I feel I owe each of you an explanation and an apology." Harry addressed the group before him very carefully and found he was more nervous addressing this small group than he had been the entire rest of the meeting. All of the Weasleys were looking very intently at him and Charlie seemed like he was trying to decide whether he should take Harry apart piece by piece or be impressed by his nerve.

"First the Apology, I know our announcement must have been a shock to put it mildly."

George quickly added, "Compared to you Harry, a lighting bolt is a mild shock."

Ginny quickly retorted "Harry did not want to do it this way. When we discovered in the records that Harry laid claim to both houses and realized what that meant, I was the one that suggested we become betrothed and told him what he needed to do in order for it to be binding. Harry has to be able to protect himself outside of school and the only way for that to happen is for him to be an adult. If any of you give him grief for that I will Hex you so help me." Ginny finished in near tears as Harry pulled her into his shoulder.

"Please believe what I said. I love Ginny and I cannot imagine living without her. I never imagined that I would end up engaged to her in this manner or for these reasons, but I had always thought I would marry her."

Harry paused to hug Ginny before continuing. "I also owe each of you an apology for as a result of what we did here today I believe I have placed each of you in further danger. Once word of this gets out, and it will not take long, your affiliation with me will have been cemented. I know I have no right to, but I would like to ask each of you a favor. I know you have lives to live, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Please allow me to have wards placed around each of your properties to protect you. The Burrow can be placed under fidelius charm and would be the best place for everyone to stay. I know it would be an inconvenience for you all to live under one roof, but I do not believe it would be safe for you otherwise."

There were more than a few grumbles from the older brothers and each of them seemed to be in deep thought. Arthur sighed. "Harry I think each of us knew this day would come. We do not blame you and we made our choice the day Ron sat in your cabin on the way to Hogwarts your first year. While I don't think any of us expected it so soon, I do not disagree with you. I am not sure I particularly like your method to get to this point, but I do agree that we have to defend our world. If this achieves that goal then, I will not fight you on it. Thank you for your consideration and I promise we will each do what is needed to make sure we remain safe."

That night Harry fell to sleep in a flurry of thought. He was excited to have a sense of purpose, but also torn between a sense of loss. As he lay in his bed, he realized that this would be the last time he ever slept in this tower and that the next time he lay is head down it would be in a very uncertain environment.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift from Grimmauld place

Chapter 3: The Gift from Grimmauld place

The next morning the four of them met for breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry would apparate with Ginny as a Side along directly to Grimmauld place this morning since they were now adults at least in the eyes of the law. Ron and Hermione would be taking the train back to kings cross where they would meet their parents. Harry and Ginny would meet them at the Burrow for supper as Harry was still not quite sure he was ready to stay in the home of his godfather over night.

After saying long goodbye's with everyone, which took almost 2 hours to say goodbye to all their friends and remind the DA members to remain safe, they made their way outside of the gates and to the disapperation point. Grabbing Ginny's hand and smiling they turned on the spot.

They arrived moments later in the entrance hall to Grimmauld place and Harry quickly grabbed Ginny who looked like she was about to fall over. This had been her first time apparating and he remembered his first unpleasant time. Luckily Ginny did not lose her breakfast and was able to pull herself together.

"What an absurd way to travel!" Ginny cried still looking rather nauseated.

They moved forward in the Hall a little before the portrait of Mrs. Black began her usual screams "Blood Traitor in my house disgracing the name of Black." Harry did not take well to insults towards his fiancé and without thinking began to speak with a command in his voice that made even Ginny take a step back.

"Mrs. Black This is Ginny Weasley my betrothed! An insult to her is an insult to me and I will take it very personally. Furthermore I am now the Head of the Black House and you will learn your place or be removed from this house and I will remove all traces that you ever existed from this premises. Do I make myself clear!"

Harry stared down the women in the portrait before she lowered her head and resumed an expression much more fitting a commoner addressing a member of a royal family "Yes my Lord I apologize for my outburst it shaunt happen again." She then looked to Ginny and said "My Lady if I have offended you I apologize and beg your forgiveness"

Ginny looked at Harry in total amazement at what had just transpired. She had never seen Harry be so forceful and she could feel her body reacting to this new side of him. Before she knew what happened she had thrown herself at him and was kissing him deeply her hands were exploring every inch of his body as she tried to express the want and passion she felt for him in this moment.

Despite her protest Harry broke off the kiss "Down Girl! There will be plenty of time for that later I promise but for now we have work to get done. Dobby!"

There was a loud pop and Dobby the free elf appeared before him. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a white shirt with a pair of black shoes that made him look rather professional for an elf.

"Let's go to the sitting Room and sit down and talk shall we."

The little elf followed Harry and Ginny into the sitting room. It was rather dark and not at all clean but would do for this purpose. Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat while Dobby sat in a chair across from them eyes wide not sure what was coming.

"Dobby I have recently acquired a lot of property and a lot of responsibility. Over the next week I will need to obtain the service of a few elves to maintain the properties."

Dobby's eyes got wide and asked hopefully "Harry wishes to own Dobby sir?"

Harry shook his head no and the smile fell away from the little elf's face a little. "No Dobby but I would like to hire you. I have no right to ever own another living being and I will not accept the services of any elf unless they agree to be free and paid for the service they provide. I will help each of my elves setup accounts at Gringotts and you will be able to do with the money as you choose."

Dobby began to almost shake with the emotions he felt "Harry Potter sir is the best wizard to ever live. I would serves you with honor master Harry"

The elf started to get up before Harry motioned for him to stay. "Dobby First off call me just Harry no one is your master. Second I believe you are familiar with Hermione's project over the last few years at Hogwarts yes."

Dobby Nodded "Oh yes sir! The elves is quite scared of she who makes hats sir"

Ginny and Harry both nearly fell off the couch laughing and knew they would get a lot of use out of this taking the mickey out of Hermione later. Calming enough to talk Harry said through small laughs

"Thank you Dobby I needed that" The elf was not sure what was so funny but simply smiled back at the young couple.

"The reason I ask dobby is I would like to hire at least three elves at the moment and possibly more as time goes on and I determine how many properties I actually have. As I said I do not want to own any elves but I could purchase them and then set them free. I was hoping you could tell me which elves would accept their freedom as you have."

Dobby thought for a moment before saying "I can think of a few Harry but I do not think your house elf will like this much."

Harry knew what he was referring to and sighed "Yes Dobby I am sure you are right I inherited Kreacher with this house and I do not believe he will ever accept his freedom nor do I think he would ever accept me as head of the house. He ultimately betrayed my godfather and cost him his life and I am not sure I can forgive that so soon. In short Dobby I really do not care what he thinks. He will remain at Hogwarts for now. So would you be willing to bring me the other elves that may be interested." CRACK!

A few minutes later Dobby stood in front of him with two elves both in Hogwarts pillow cases and looked to be younger than Dobby.

"Dobby I did not mean you had to do it this second"

Dobby looked confused "Is now a bad time Harry?"

Harry sighed again but shook his head no "Why don't you introduce me to these two then?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir this is Lula and this is Trixie."

Harry reached out a hand and shook hands with both house elves trying to ensure both of them there was no reason to be scared. Harry then spent the next few minutes explaining to them what he was asking for. Both looked shocked at first so Harry assured them.

"I will not force freedom on any elf but if you choose this you must understand you will not belong to me. You will be my employees and you will hopeful be my friends."

Both elves looked at Dobby who simply nodded at them and then they both smiled, Trixie spoke up first "We have never been hearing of such an offer from a wizard before sir"

"We cans see that everything Dobby is saying is true about you" finished Lula.

Harry smiled back at them "So what of it then do you accept my offer?"

Both thought for a moment before answering with a nod.

"Fantastic Dobby as your first act as my new property manger would you please set up the purchase of these two. I will then present them with clothing to free them and then they can report to you for their orders. You three are not to work all hours of the day and night and you must take at least one day off a week. Dobby I leave that in your capable hands to manage. Once I have had a chance to review everything we will sit down and go over all the properties but first I think making this place a little more livable would be nice. See if you can brighten this place up a bit would you." All the elves nodded and with a pop were gone.

Ginny had been watching Harry with amazement during this entire exchange. She could not believe what he had just done and though it should not surprise her she could not help but recognize the love and passion she felt for him having witnessed his overwhelming display of compassion.

"You don't see it do you Harry?"

Harry turned and looked into her sparkling brown eyes "See what?" He asked with a slight puzzled smirk.

"What you have just done has never been done before by anyone ever. When you go into Gringotts and request an account setup for three Elves people are going to think you are daft. Wwhile I know these things require almost no effort on your part you have to understand that they only add to the Legend of Harry Potter and today you added a mountain."

Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips and shrugged his shoulder. "I just do what needs to be done Gin and I would never feel right about owning another"

The next thing Harry needed to do was setup up some working space in the study so they could go over all the paperwork he had received from the bank. Harry and Ginny walked into the study and started going through some of the papers and boxing them up. On the desk Harry noticed there were a few parcels and a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. Harry unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Harry,_

_I was going through some belongings of mine the other day and came across these. They belonged to your parents and I think they would want you to have them. Do with them as you will although I have no idea when I will be able to get them to you since the old man has me locked away here._

_Hope school is well and you are causing more trouble than your teachers can handle. Lily would be disappointed if you are but James would be patting you on the back._

_Love _

_Padfoot_

Harry began to lightly sob reading this. Ginny noticed and immediately placed her hands around his neck from behind the chair to embrace him.

Harry handed the letter to Ginny "He must have written it before he…you know"

Harry cut off the sentence unable to continue what he was saying. He looked around the desk and found two parcels that were packaged as if ready to ship, both were the same size. Harry grabbed one and handed the other to Ginny as she finished reading the letter. They opened the parcels together to find two velvet cases about one foot long. Harry's was brown like Ginnys eyes while the one Ginny held was the same color as Harry's.

They looked puzzled for a moment before opening them together to reveal two carefully preserved wands. Removing the Wands at the same time they held them in their hands as light flooded the room and lightning seemed to course into their bodies though there was no pain in any way. After several moments or several hours they could not be sure they both seemed to slump forward as if exhausted after a long run panting to catch their breath.

"What the Bloody hell was that?" They asked in unison.

Ginny and Harry both had tears running down their faces but they were as much happy as sad.

"Harry I have just seen your mother I think! I can feel her. She wants me to tell you how proud she is of you and how much she loves you." Harry nodded he and Ginny were both sobbing and it was difficult to get their emotions under control.

"Yeah I just saw my dad. He said something similar but told me that I needed to forget names and just kick arse." Both of off them sat sobbing desperately for quite a while before gathering themselves. They decided to put the wands back for now and went to the kitchen to get some tea and try to sort this out.

Sitting in the Kitchen after several long moments of uncomfortable silence Ginny broke the calm. "Harry I think we have a problem"

Ginny said this as she reached into her pocket and pulled Lillys wand out. Harry looked shocked "I thought you put it back in the box?" Ginny nodded

"I did! I moved and felt something in my pocket and it was just there." Harry decided to check his pocket also and found his father's wand in his pocket next to his usual wand. They both were absolutely stunned by this turn of events and decided to test this. They went into the study and once again placed the wands in their cases and then sealed the cases shut with some spell o tape that was sitting on the desk. They walked out of the room and after shutting the door they both checked their pockets and both pulled out the wands from his parents.

"What the Bloody Hell!" they both shouted.

Over the next hour they hid the wands in every place they could think of and every time the wands would reappear somewhere on them. At one point harry raised his arms in frustration and his father's wand seemed to just jump into his wand hand of its own accord. Starting to panic a little by these seemingly possessed wands harry even pulled out his own wand and tried to destroy them only to find that the wands glowed gold for a moment before they seemed to jump off the table they had set them down on and then reappear in their hands.

Ginny started to laugh and harry shot her a look "This is not funny what are you laughing at!"

Ginny had a cross between panic and humor on her face at the same time "It is not me Harry your mom thinks this is all rather amusing."

Harry again could not help but throw her the look "What do you mean my mom thinks it's funny. Do you have any idea how strange that sounds?"

Ginny glared at him for a moment "Of course I do Harry they are your parents can't you control them. Do you think I enjoy having your mother thinking in my head?"

Harry and Ginny sat trying to figure this out each trying to concentrate with the added noise of a second person's thoughts in their mind.

Harry thought to himself_ This is so messed up why do these things always happen to me_

"You can say that again" Ginny replied out loud.

Harry nearly fainted and turned white "Why did you say that Gin?"

Ginny looked confused "You just said how messed up this was."

"No I thought that but I did not say it out loud".

_Holy Merlin's left.._

_I know!_

_What do you mean you know? Why can I hear everything you are thinking?_

_Lily?_

_Wait who was that?_

_You mean that wasn't you?_

_James?_

_I am here Lily._

_Where are we James_

_Well If I had to guess I would say I am in our sons head and you are in the young ladies head._

_Well this is interesting. How did we get here?_

_I have no idea maybe our son knows._

"What in the Name of Merlin's Saggy left nut!" Harry shouted and both of them heard in their heads _Watch your language son!_

Ginny started to say "Harry your mom wants you to watch your.."

"I Know I heard them" Harry nearly shouted at her before dropping his head on the table with a load TWACK! Rolling his forehead back and forth on the table

"Gin I am sorry I did not mean to yell at you. I am just getting a head ache from all of this you know."

This was the wrong thing to say obviously. "Harry James Potter you think this is not just a little bit upsetting to me also" Ginny got up and stormed into the other room.

_Now you have done it Son_

_Dad I am not having this conversation with you right now! I don't even know what's going on or if you are real. Holy crap I am arguing with myself._

Harry let out a heavy sigh and got up and went into the sitting room where he found Ginny crying into a pillow. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she did not throw it off which he took as a good sign.

"I am so sorry Ginny I know this is hard on you to. I don't want to spend our first day engaged with you mad at me. I love you so much. Can you forgive me for acting like a prat?"

Ginny rolled over and continued to cry while he held her in his arms. "What are we going to do Harry?" she asked between sobs.

"I am not sure Gin. We need to find out what happened maybe we can go into town and talk to Ollivander maybe he would know what happened when we touched my parent's wands."

Ginny suggested that later while Harry met with Remus she would travel to Diagon alley and talk with him about the wands and see what she could find out. She wanted to get a couple of dresses made for Lula and Trixie anyway so he had proper clothing to present the elves rather than a sock. Harry thought for a moment before asking

"But how will you get there you can't disapparate yet?" Ginny seemed to be in deep concentration before with a loud crack she disappeared and then reappeared.

Harry sat with his mouth open "How in the world did you do that?"

Ginny had a deeply trouble expression "I think your mom just taught me how to apparate."

They were once again stunned into silence by what just happened. They talked for a while longer and decided to keep this information to themselves for now since they thought anyone they told would likely commit them to St. Mungos on the spot. They went into the kitchen and made themselves some tea. They did not say much and tried not to think anything either since they were afraid they would not be able to tell who was actually thinking. Every once in a while a random thought would roll through their heads and they did everything they could to try and ignore any thoughts they were hearing. The one thought that they both could not prevent though.

_This is it I have finally gone completely mad!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Attack on Ollivanders

Chapter 4: The Attack on Ollivanders

Harry and Ginny where sitting in silence in Grimmauld place when they heard a crack about 1:00 p.m. Both jumped, wands pointed at the door before Remus announced himself cautiously and entered the room. Harry and Ginny both noticed they had instinctively drawn his parent's wands and looked at each other hoping Remus had not noticed. Thankfully if he did notice the change in wands he did not say a word to either of them. Harry was pretty sure though that his old DADA professor would have had more than a few questions if he had seen Harry with a different wand so Harry sighed in relief to himself.

_Don't be silly son if Remus had noticed you know he would have said something._

Harry and Ginny both flinched a little and he knew they had both heard that.

Remus entered the room "Harry what did you do to Mrs. Black? This is the first time I have ever entered this house and not had her make a rude comment"

Ginny related the story of what happened happy to have something to talk about that did not have to do with the wands that had seemed to turn their lives upside down.

When she had finished Remus started to chuckle "Harry It seems your royalty is of more use than you thought"

Harry and Ginny looked puzzled so Remus continued. "Harry Mrs. Black is from a time when the Aristocracy of Royal families ruled. When you took the title, like it or not you are now in fact a Lord and when you put her in her place she recognized your position and her upbringing forced her to honor the aristocracy. Harry, Ginny you don't look well are you feeling alright?"

The both replied at the same time "Headache!"

"So Lady and Lord Black-Potter How may I assist you today"

Ginny and Harry relaxed and rolled their eyes at the formal titles and Harry fired back "Well Sir Moony we have a mountain of paper work to go through to figure out how much I am actually worth and what that can mean for our cause."

Harry, careful to remove his Holly and Pheonix wand, summed the stacks of parchment and packages not entirely sure whether it was him or his father that had responded. Not wanting to go back in the study Harry decided to set up right here at the kitchen table. Ginny excused herself saying she had some things to take care of. She walked out to the back garden and then disapperated with a crack to Diagon alley. Harry tried to put everything out of his head and get to work.

"Remus I think we first need to assess what properties I own. In my mind we need to setup as many safe houses as we can manage to get people out of harm's way. This is the part I want you to be most instrumental in. Once we identify a location for a safe house we need to setup charms and wards to secure the area. Being by far the best DADA professor I had this should fall to you"

Remus listened to what Harry said with a kind of twinkle in his eyes and he looked happier than Harry had seen him in a long time. "Harry I think once again your insight is correct and I am glad you are listing to them. I do have one request however. When you called me Moony earlier I saw for the first time the shadow of the man I once knew and I can't put my figure on it but I would swear I was talking to James."

Harry became a little nervous and wondered if he had seen the wand after all or if he sensed that something was going on but Moony continued.

"Harry if it would not be too painful would you call me Moony. You are the closest I have to family and it would feel right for you to use that name." Harry nodded touched by what he had just heard and they began to dig through the stacks of parchment.

After about a half hour they had gathered all the papers that pertained to property and gathered them together

"I don't think getting safe houses together will really be a problem. You own quite a few properties and they are conveniently scattered out across several counties. While this may make managing your assets a little more challenging it is quite convenient for our purposes as we would not want everyone in the same area. You even seem to own my flat so can I have a break on my rent?" They both started to laugh but suddenly Harry's face began to pale until he nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"Harry what's wrong!" Remus was right by his side and wore an extremely concerned look on his face.

Harry quickly got up and shouted "We have to go to Diagon Alley Right Now!"

Remus's concerned look deepened "Wait! What do you mean?"

Harry looked the man in the eye and there was a fire there Remus had never seen before in Harry. The funny thing is that he knew the look well as it was a look James often had.

"Remus, Ginny is at Ollivanders she is holding off an attack from five Death Eaters as we speak"

Without another word Harry turned on the spot and was gone. Remus gathered himself and followed not knowing what was going on or what they were heading into.

Harry and Remus arrived on the street and quickly realized there were five Death Eaters stationed outside of Olivanders firing every manner of curse and spell they were capable at the building. Harry and Remus quickly realized that quite possibly the largest and most powerful protegoeither had ever seen was protecting the occupants of the building. The spells simply where absorbed by the shield that flickered a deep blue around the whole of the store.

Harry immediately started to draw their fire and Remus followed suit. Soon Harry and Remus had broke off to duel with two of the Death Eaters. Remus's opponent was not overly skilled but it was taking him longer than it should have as he was preoccupied with the duel Harry was engaged in.

Harry's opponent was Nott and Remus knew he was a very powerful dark wizard. Harry however was moving with a speed that made him almost hard to see as he ducked each curse or hex. Remus was not even sure if he was moving only that he would be in one place one moment and gone the next. Harry quickly cast several non verbal spells in rapid movement and as Nott ducked the first he was hit with several different spells at once that nearly crushed the man before falling to the ground. Harry grabbed the wand from Nott as it flew to him and then turned his attention to the man Remus was dueling and had him disarmed and bound before Remus could have even finished the spells.

Harry then quickly turned his attention to the other three still attacking the store and Remus followed suit. Moony quickly had one of the Death Eaters taken out and bound and Harry engaged the other two. Remus was again stunned and unable to move as he watched Harry move with alarming speed.

Harry blocked every hex and curse that flew his way and yet still somehow managed to get off an Expelliarmus and Deprimo Blowing one of the Death Eaters some fifteen feet backwards. The other Death Eater tried several times to disapparate before Remus realized Harry had placed an anti-disapperation ward around the entire area.

The dark wizard quickly grabbed one of the innocent witnesses and held her as a hostage. "Release me or this women dies!" The dark wizard yelled with venom in his voice.

Harry stepped forward calmly saying "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else."

It was at this moment that the Death Eater was able to get a good enough look at who he had been fighting.

"YOU! The Dark Lord will reward me when I bring back your body. Avada Kedavra!"

Before anyone could realize what happened Ginny had appeared next to Harry and had raised the most solid Protego shield anyone had ever seen. The Green curse bounced harmlessly off of the shield. Harry countered in the confusion and the last Death Eater was disarmed and bound on the ground.

Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms and kissed him soundly for several moments before Remus remembered his voice. "Harry Can you explain any of this to me. What I have just witnessed from you two defies reason and logic."

Harry looked back at the man that was clearly frazzled "Not now Moony the time will come but this is not it. Get Kingsley and round this lot up. There is another bound Death Eater inside, we need to tend to Ollivander he is hurt and in shock."

For the second time in as many minutes Remus felt he was being addressed by James rather than Harry. He was lost for what to say so he turned and left for the ministry to fined Kingsley.

Several moments later Remus returned with Kingsley and several Auroras who started to round up the lot of death Eaters and take them to the DMLE to stand trial. Harry and Ginny both gave their statement on what happened and Kingsley asked more than a few questions as they went.

Harry did his best to deflect the questions he was not ready to answer and promised to answer them as soon as he could. Kingsley seemed satisfied for now and left with the last prisoner. Harry joined Ginny in the shop who was tending to a very shaky Ollivander. Ginny explained that he had been hit with a cutting curse by the Death Eater that entered the shop first and that was when she realized they were under attack.

Ginny had easily healed the wound being very much surprised that she knew how. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and something seemed to pass between them before Ginny spoke

"Mr. Ollivander we are going to take you somewhere safe and then Harry will stay behind and secure your shop." The old man nodded looking around before seeing Harry and smiling. "I knew we would see great things from you Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny convinced a very reluctant Remus to help Ginny get Ollivander back to Grimmauld place. Once the three left Harry placed several charms and wards that would hopefully make the store impossible to enter by anyone but him until the wards were removed. He then remembered something and yelled "Dobby!"

there was a pop and Dobby appeared in the store with him. "Harry needs me sir?"

Harry smiled "Yes my friend I need to ask you a favor that is outside of the duties I am paying you for but I would be in your debt if you would agree"

Dobby nodded his agreement and Harry continued. "Dobby I know elf magic does not work like our own and I will never make the mistake like Malfoy did of underestimating you. I need to ensure the store is protected. Can you place charms on this building that will make it completely secure from everyone including other house elves?"

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers. Harry felt the magic flare around him and knew that it had been done. Satisfied they had done all that they could Harry thanked the Elf and returned with a pop back at Grimmauld place.

Harry was met at the door by a flurry of people talking, word had spread quickly and concerned friends and family where now there trying to determine what had happened.

"But Ginny that is impossible it can't be done"

"No wizard has ever blocked and unforgiveable"

"What do you mean you just knew"

Everyone seemed to try to get answers from Ginny at once bombarding her with questions until Harry shouted above them.

Ginny joined him and pulled him into a hug

"I promise you will have your answers as soon as we have them. We are not entirely sure what happened ourselves at this point. But I promise to give you the answers you deserve as soon as we can."

That seemed to satisfy them for the moment as people now shifted from the interrogation mode they had been in to one of concern hugging each of them and just thankful no one got hurt. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow them and they went in to the study and closed the door. Harry cast a silencing charm before he began to speak.

Hermione not able to contain her curious nature any longer immediately spoke. "Is it true Ginny blocked the killing curse Harry?"

Harry nodded "But.. I mean that's not possible..The killing curse cannot be blocked by any known shield how did you do it?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders "I wish I knew. One minute I was standing in Ollivaders checking on him and the next think I know I was standing next to Harry and I had cast a _protego." _

Ginny cast the shield in the corner and Ron and Hermione were shocked by the size and strength of the shield. "But How?" They both asked rather stunned.

Harry and Ginny pulled out the wands they were carrying and showed them to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was quick to point out that these were not their wands. Harry and Ginny then told them of the letter they had found and the packages that contained the wands.

They told them of the sensation of being struck by lightning when they touched the wands and what had happened when they tried to walk away from the wands. They left out the voices they heard or the conversation that seemed to take place between his parents but they communicated silently that neither could seem to hear them anymore just feel them.

Hermione sat concentrating on what they were saying "Harry what you are saying is totally impossible."

Harry then walked over to the window opened it and drop the wand out of the window. Ron quickly asked "Oi! What did you do that for?"

Harry looked at him and simply pulled the wand from his pocket. They both looked dumb founded sitting with their mouths open. Harry then asked them to try to disarm them. Ron tried on Harry while Hermione tried on Ginny. Each cast several Expelliarmus charms before looking at each other confused when nothing happened.

Ginny then asked them both to put up shields and both Ron and Hermione cast a protego charm. Harry and Ginny then pointed their new wands at each in turn and disarmed them both with ease. Handing there wands back to the other two they said "Hermione before you ask we have no idea how this is happening or why. When the attack started at Ollivanders shop I was sitting here with Remus. Suddenly I just knew where I needed to be. It was like the wand was telling me what to do. Then after the battle I looked in Ginny's eyes and I could hear what she was thinking as if she was talking out loud."

Ginny broke in and continued. "When the attack started I thought of Harry immediately I then just knew that he had gotten the message and I could feel what he was doing and that he was on the way. When I cast the protego around the store it was much more like the wand was guiding me and not the other way around. Then when the killing curse was cast I saw it through Harry's eyes and again the wand seemed to direct me what to do. I still have no real idea what I even did or how I got to him so fast."

Hermione wanted to ask so many questions but knew that Harry and Ginny likely had no more idea of what happened then she did. "Did you talk to Ollivander about it?"

Ginny shook her head "No I was actually at his shop to talk to him when the Death Eater entered and hit him with the cutting curse. We plan to talk to him as soon as possible. Yes Harry we will let him rest first of course."

Hermione and Ron looked liked they had been hit in the head by a bludger. Ron questioned "Why did you say that? Harry did not say anything."

Ginny quickly replied "No but he was thinking it."

Ron was even more confused "Thinking what? Am I the only one that finds this totally weird!"

The four of them talked for a while longer and they tried to figure out what they could but really had no idea. In the end they decided they really needed to talk to Ollivander as soon as possible.

They rejoined the rest of the concerned family and friends who had come after the attack. Dobby stopped back in with Lula and Trixie and Harry presented each of them with a dress that Ginny had picked up before the attack. Hermione gave him an appraising look and smiled at him for the gesture.

Harry remembering what Dobby had told him had to comment "Do you approve of my conduct with the elves Hermione or should I say She who makes hats. Apparently with the Elves you are as feared as the Dark Lord himself"

Everyone around them began to roar with laughter at this and Hermione turned a deep shade of red. "I think you did very well Harry your crude sense of humor aside."

Harry invited them to stay for dinner and the three elves set off in the house to clean and prepare the meal.

Dinner was somewhat uncomfortable for Harry and Ginny. There was pleasant conversation but everyone kept looking at the couple with questioning eyes. Molly could barely take her eyes off the two the entire meal. She seemed convinced that at any moment one of them would do something that explained everything. After dinner everyone slowly began to leave, Harry and Ginny noticed that Remus did not leave.

"Harry would you and Ginny please sit down with me we need to discuss what happened tonight." Harry had known this was coming eventually since Moony had witnessed the events of the night.

"Moony I know you have a lot of questions and we will try to get those answers together. Mr. Ollivander you may assist us with that."

Ollivander seemed to consider them for a moment "Yes Mr. Potter I will do what I can to help you."

They retired to the sitting room and Harry and Ginny removed his parent's wands and handed them to Ollivander. "Sir can you identify these wands?"

The old wand maker examined the wands for a moment "Harry I do not believe I need to tell you who these wands belonged too."

Harry nodded in agreement before adding "Sir, can you humor us for a moment and pretend we do not know."

Ollivander seemed very puzzled by this request before continuing. "This wand is Oak and Phoenix tear, strong, great at defense this is a healers wand and belonged to your mother Lily Evans. This wand is cherry and griffon hair strong and agile, this wand belonged to your father James Potter."

Remus was absolutely shocked by this news. "Harry where did you get these and why are you and Ginny caring them?"

Harry related the story of how he had found them in Sirius's study and the note that was with them. He then handed the wands to Remus

"Please go place these in the boxes in the study. My mom's wand goes in the green box."

Remus looked very confused by this request but took the wands and placed them in the boxes in the office. Returning to the sitting room he asked Harry "What's this about?"

Harry and Ginny both took out the wands and placed them on the table in front of them. Remus and Ollivader were shocked to say the least. "They also do not seem to answer to the disarming charm either. We had Ron and Hermione both try and the wands did not budge."

Ollivander was looking very excited about what he was hearing "You two are bound to these wands. This is truly amazing this has not happened in many centuries. As you know the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter however every once in a while the wand binds to your magic and that cannot be reversed. That means from that point forward the wand will no longer answer to any other wizard and cannot be removed from the bound wizard even by force."

Harry considered what he was being told before responding "After we received these wands we seemed to be able to do things we were never able to do before. I seem to know spells I never knew before. Ginny can now disapparate without ever learning how. Can you explain this?"

Ollivander again seemed to be in deep thought about this before responding. "You must remember Mr. Potter the wand learns with the wizard. When the wands bound to your magic it is conceivable that what the wands had already learned transferred to you. In essence you now possess all the knowledge your parents acquired while in possession of the wands."

Harry's eyes began to water and Ginny held his arm close to her to comfort him.

Remus was the next to speak "Harry this explains a lot but this does not explain what happened tonight. What I saw tonight was well beyond the normal power level of any ordinary wizard. The shield Ginny put up was the strongest I have ever seen and I have never heard of anyone ever being able to shield against the killing curse."

Ollivander looked startled by this but thought for a moment before continuing as if this was not the extraordinary news that everyone else thought that it was "While it is likely that the bound wand will serve you better than the wand that chose you there is nothing in wand lore that would suggest that your power level would increase. This is highly unusual." Harry and Ginny thanked Ollivander and he excused himself to his room.

Remus, Harry, and Ginny remained in the sitting room "Harry I know you are not telling me something and several times when I talked to you tonight I would swear I was talking to your father. Now what in the name of Merlin is going on?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for several moments. Remus could tell they were discussing something and debating it rather vigorously but neither spoke a single word which was a very troubling site to witness. Finally Ginny sighed and nodded for Harry to continue.

"When we touched the wands and shortly thereafter Ginny could hear my Mum talking to her and I could hear Dad. At one point we could each hear both of them and they even seemed to be talking to each other through our thoughts. I don't know what changed but after the battle neither of us can hear them but we can both feel them."

Remus sat for a long while trying to work out what he had heard, but could not wrap his head around it any more than Harry or Ginny. "So you could hear them talking and you feel them?" he asked.

Ginny responded "I know we sound nutters but you have to believe us Moony. When we do magic now it also seems more powerful now than before and I can't explain it but I feel like the wand is just telling me what to do. When I healed Mr. Ollivander after the attack I did so without thinking and I knew the charms to do it but don't know how."

Remus seemed to consider this "Well that would make sense I suppose." Harry and Ginny looked at each other wondering what could possibly make sense about any of this before Remus continued.

"If what Ollivander says is true and you now posses your parent's knowledge then that would in fact make sense. Harry your Mum was always far more skilled at charms and healing while your dad like yourself was a natural at defense against the dark arts."

"Well I think there is only one clear choice. We need to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and talk to Dumbledore's portrait. He is the only one that might be able to tell us what is going on."

"We can do that?" Ginny asked.

Remus Nodded "I suspect so. Every headmaster gets a portrait shortly after death. I would think by now the portrait would have been made. It usually only take a few days for a portrait to be created so it should be in the Headmistresses office by now."

Harry could not wait another minute and headed straight for the fireplace. Throwing in a handful off powder he knelt down and called out to the Headmistress. After several moments Harry got back up out of the fire and told the group she would expect them in a few minutes. Harry had confirmed with McGonagall that the portrait had indeed been finished. So Harry Ginny and Remus each took turns throwing in the floo powder and heading to Minerva's Office.


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Portrait

Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Portrait

Remus, Ginny, and Harry tumbled out of the fireplace in McGonagall's office and wiped the ash from their clothing. Ginny had used the floo many times but could not decide which she liked less the floo or disapperation.

"So what may I do for you Harry? " McGonagall asked with a curious expression.

"Minerva we need to speak with Dumbledore's portrait you might as well stay as you may be able to help us understand what has happened as well." Harry and Ginny held hands and stepped before the portrait. Dumbledore's eyes had their usual twinkle but both Harry and Ginny noticed that the portrait seemed to be eyeing Harry as more of an oddity than the once favorite student of the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore how are you sir?" Harry asked more to break the tension and get the conversation started.

"I am well how may I help you?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other as they wondered why Dumbledore's response seemed almost mechanical without the tenderness that usually was present when he spoke.

"Sir we need your assistance. Something happened and we are hoping you can help us explain it." Harry and Ginny removed his parent's wands and began the discussion of how they had found them and what happened when they touched them. The Headmaster listened intently while the young couple gave their account. Minerva seemed the most interested of anyone in the room and asked several questions as they went through the account.

"Harry, am I to understand you actually could hear you parents voices?" she asked.

"Yes at first I could only hear my dad" Ginny added "and I could only hear his mom. But then we both heard something. We realized we could hear both his mother and his father. They even seemed to be talking to each other. I could also hear what he was thinking although at that point it was hard to figure out who it was coming from".

Harry picked up where Ginny left off "There was so much noise in our heads we could not seem to shut it out and could not figure out whose thoughts they were."

Dumbledore's Portrait seemed to be thinking "I believe what you are describing is an old form of wand bonding. While I have never heard of such a think it is possible that when the wand was bound to you that its previous knowledge was transferred to you."

Harry nodded "That is what Ollivander thought too but why could we hear their voices and then after the fight at Ollivanders the voices where gone but we could feel them."

Dumbledore nodded "Harry what I believe happened is that these wands had previously been bound to your parents. While having a wand bind to two wizards may seem highly unlikely it is not impossible and therefore I think the most likely explanation."

Harry was starting to get rather annoyed with the mechanical responses from Dumbledore. "What do you mean? That makes no sense at all and why are you acting like you do not care."

The portrait was not phased by Harry's outburst and simply continued. "Harry when a wizard binds to a wand part of their magic also is passed to the wand. Think of it like a signature left behind. You could hear them because when you touched the wand that part of their magic was also transferred to you. When you used magic tonight you completed the binding of your magic to theirs."

Harry had tears flowing down his cheeks and he was unable to settle his emotions as he thought of his parents and the explanation that was given. Ginny did what she could to try and comfort him.

"So it's not really them?" Harry asked with a desperation in his voice.

"Harry your parents much like myself are quite like a shadow. As you know our magic is as much a part of us as our soul is. It holds much of our experience and knowledge. I am not really the Albus Dumbledore you knew I am simply a reflection of his magic. It is true I contain much of his knowledge and experience but that is all."

Harry tried to wrap his mind around that and honestly had to admit that it was difficult. "So it's like a recording?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That would be a good way of putting it Harry. The major difference is that I can interact with you and respond to your questions."

Ginny had no idea what a recorder was but thought she understood the explanation. "But what about our magic Harry?"

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the young lady. "What about it Ms. Weasley?"

"Our spells are more powerful than before." Dumbledore Chuckled. "Well of course they would be my dear. Your magic has been increased by that of the power that was transferred to you."

Ginny still seemed confused but Remus stepped forward. "Ginny would you please cast your protego charm please I believe they need to see it."

Ginny cast the charm in the corner and the Shimmering blue wall snapped into place. Minerva jumped back and Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen a little "This is most unexpected."

Remus nodded "Albus she stopped the killing curse with this shield I have never even heard of such a thing before and the bound wand cannot explain this even with the additional magic of Harry's mother."

Dumbledore's portrait ran his fingers though his beard. "No you are quite right Remus this would take more than just one additional source of magic."

The Headmistress lit up like something she had been searching for had just been found. "I knew something was different when you two came in here." Minerva removed her wand and muttered a spell that neither Harry nor Ginny had ever heard before. At first they thought nothing had happened until they saw the look on Remus's face. Minerva also seemed rather excited. Harry was really hoping someone would tell them what was happening.

"Remus we need to get Molly and Arthur right away would you please gather them. You might as well bring Ron and Hermione as well you know you will not be able to keep them away anyway." Remus turned and quickly left by floo. Harry and Ginny were getting nervous and discussing silently what was going on.

_Harry do you think they detected something dark on us?_

_I don't think so Gin_

_Why are they so excited then? Remus clearly looked shocked and worried. Why would they want my parents?_

"Minerva what is going on we have a right to know. Why have you sent for her family?" Minerva still looked rather nervous but had a reassuring smile that made Harry almost more nervous. He wondered why she was trying so hard to reassure him.

"Harry we will explain when everyone arrives rest assured it is nothing terrible although we may need to assure Molly of that." Harry and Ginny speculated some more silently through each other wondering what might have happened. They both tried to think of what the spell was that she had used but neither could come up with any answers.

Ron, Arthur and Molly arrived first and explained that Remus had gone to fetch Hermione by disapperation and that they would be along shortly. Molly was eyeing the couple tentatively and it reminded Harry of the way Minerva was eyeing them like trying to remember something she had forgotten. Remus arrived a few minutes later with Hermione in Tow. The bushy haired witch gave Ginny and Harry a hug each before she too almost seemed to sense something was going on and began to study them.

Minerva got everyone's attention. "Harry and Ginny I need you to explain to the others about you parents wands as this is a crucial part of what is happening." Harry related the story and Ginny stepped in where she felt she had something to add or Harry asked her too. Ron and Hermione already knew so this was mostly for Arthur and Molly who both looked rather surprised by this.

After they finished the story the Headmistress started again. "As you have just heard they have each experienced certain gains in power and they seem to be able to sense the others thoughts. I also thought that something was different about them when they first got here and when we started talking about the bond it dawned on me."

Molly seemed to be shocked by lightning as realization came to her. "Minerva you don't mean."

Minerva nodded her head and repeated the same spell she did before. Arthur Molly and Hermione all seemed to gasp and Harry was happy to see that at least Ron looked as confused as they were. Molly seemed to throw herself in Arthurs arms as she began to cry quite heavily.

Harry was quickly losing his patients but Ginny spoke before he could. "If someone does not tell us what the Bloody Hell is going on I swear to Merlin I will Hex you all."

Molly looked up for a moment but seemed to upset to even reprimand her Daughter for the Language. Luckily Hermione spoke up "Harry the Spell Professor McGonagall used reveals a person's aura. Your aura is a perfect shad of gold as is Ginny's. Your Auras are combined as one and you cannot tell where hers ends and your begins."

Harry noticed that as she talked Ginny seemed to get very tense Harry still had no Idea what any of this meant

_Harry it means we are married!_

Harry received this bit of information from Ginny and nearly fell over "WHAT!" HOW?"

Dumbledore's portrait had seemed quite amused during most of the discussion. "When the wands bound to you they recognized you were already betrothed which is a magical contract. I believe the wands did what only seemed natural and what they may have done for your parents as well and that was to bind you to each other."

Minerva took up the explanation. "Harry in ancient wedding ceremonies the bride was bound to the groom. This was done for a few reasons many of which had to do with women being thought of as a possession. It is not possible to divorce a bound wizard after all. It was also a form of recognition. A bounded couple gives off a certain vibration in there aura that most witches can feel. That is why we all thought something was different about you when you came in."

Harry could not wrap his head around this and knew he would have to come back to it. Ginny seemed a little sick and had removed her hand from Harry's as she had her head in her hands and seemed to be in shock. "What does this have to do with our spells being so much more powerful? Why could Ginny Block the killing curse?"

Molly and Arthur quickly returned their attention to the conversation when hearing this. "So it is true then she blocked a Killing Curse?" Arthur asked to anyone that could answer.

Harry was glad Remus answered so Harry did not have to go through the story again. Moony went through the whole story of the fight and what he had seen. "So what I think happened is a couple of things and if anyone would like to add something please jump in. When you bound with the wands your magic bound as well and now flows both ways. This means that when you cast a spell each of you is casting with essentially four times the power of a normal wizard. I do not know that your situation has ever occurred before in our history so naturally it has occurred to Harry. Also Ginny is carrying Lily's wand and the last thing she did on this earth was protect Harry with blood wards through love. As a result I believe Ginny would be able to do some truly extraordinary things in defense of him. Harry as I told you before your father was more skilled at DADA while Lily always excelled at charms and healing. Combine the concentration of magic and the blood ward that the wand recognizes and I believe that can explain most of what has occurred. Albus would you like to add anything?"

Everyone turned to the portrait. "No Remus I believe that covers it although I would suggest you start working with them immediately they will need to know what their limits are and will need to adjust to the new level of power. I also suggest they start learning some more advanced magic as they now have the power level to control such spells."

Harry's head was still spinning and he could feel Ginny's fear and desperation through their bound. The sensation was causing his heart to pound painfully in his chest as the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Ginny. Ron was not really looking at either of them and was wearing kind of a scowl on his face. Harry was quite sure he would be given an ear full later by Ron but was in no mood to hear it right now and just hoped he would cool down a little. The adults talked amongst themselves for a little while longer while Hermione tried to comfort Ginny. After a short while it was decided that they would all return to the Burrow. Remus had some things he had to take care of but said he would check on them later.

They returned to the Burrow shortly before dinner and Ginny and Hermione quickly disappeared to her room. Harry wondered if Ginny would ever speak to him again. Ron also took off for his room and Harry heard the door slam and knew that this would not be good.

"Harry would you accompany me to the shed we have some things we need to discuss." Arthur spoke with a certain hesitation in his voice that Harry did not like to hear and wondered if he was about to be told off by his adopted family.

When Harry and Arthur entered the shed Arthur immediately began to fidget with a Muggle toaster and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. Harry was not in any hurry to be told off so he let the man think as long as he wanted.

"Harry I want you to know that we have always thought of you as a son and now it appears to be the case. We both want you to know that we do not blame you for what happened." Arthurs words Calmed Harry a little however he also noticed that Arthur seemed very nervous and this made Harry feel very unsettled.

"Son what do you know about sex?" Harry shifted very uncomfortably on the stool he was sitting.

"Oh? Well I suppose I know the basics. I mean I have never had the talk with anyone but don't worry Mr. Weasley I do not intend to do anything with Ginny until we are older even if we are Married. I would never take advantage of her like that."

Arthur smiled nervously at Harry "I am afraid that it's not that simple Harry and at this point please call me either Arthur or Dad if you are comfortable enough."

Harry nodded but was still quite nervous wondering what this was about. "Thank you Dad that means a lot to me but what do you mean?"

Arthur played with his muggle objects and stared at the bench. Harry got the impression the matriarch of the Weasley family was having a hard time looking at him. "What do you know about magical marriage?"

Harry thought for less than a second before admitting he really did not know anything.

"Harry a magical marriage and particularly a magical bonding marriage is considered a magical contract. For that reason they are largely only used by the old pureblood families since these are usually arranged marriages anyway and require such a contract."

Harry still was not sure where this was going but was trying to give the other man his undivided attention.

"A magical marriage is not valid unless it is consummated Harry."

It seemed to Harry like Arthur had just hit the heart of the issue but still had no idea what he was getting at. "Dad, I know this is hard on everyone but does that mean we are not married then since we want to wait?"

Arthur again seemed very uncomfortable and Harry could not help but sense that there was something wrong. "No son there would be consequences to breaking the magic of the contract. Since this is a magical bond and is of old magic the consequences to Ginny would be dire. If the marriage is not consummated then Ginny's magic will begin to weaken and she will become quite ill."

Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. "I am afraid that right or wrong and weather it was an accident or not you are bound by the law of the contract and you must conduct yourself as a married couple. Grimmauld place is where you had intended to stay yes? "

Harry was in mild shock and his head was spinning so it took a minute to comprehend the question. "What? Uh yeah…well we talked about living there later but where going to stay at the Burrow for now."

Arthur for the first time looked like what he had to say was causing him physical pain. "I am sorry Harry that will not be possible. Please understand we Love you both and you will be welcome here anytime but this is the way it must be. You and Ginny will have to move into Grimmauld place immediately. I realize this cannot be easy on the two of you either but the sooner you can accept that you are in fact married the easier it will be. I know you both love each other and you have to trust that your love for each other will get you through this difficult time. Molly is having a similar talk with Ginny right now although I believe she was already aware of the affect the marriage contract would have and that is why her mood changed. Please do not think her feelings where directed at you."

Harry looked defeated in every way. He was staring at the floor and did not seem to have the strength to lift his head. "But she does blame me Dad, at least a little. Our bond allows me to sense what she is feeling and right now she is extremely angry with me."

Arthur looked thoughtfully at Harry before doing something Harry had not expected. He walked over to Harry and pulled him into a fatherly hug. "Son, I cannot imagine what you are going though. I almost envy you though. I usually have no idea what my wife is thinking and it gets me in trouble over half the time that I do not."

Harry could not help but smile at that and could not help but feel touched by the gesture his Father in-law was showing him. "Now son go home and make your home presentable for my daughter and your wife. You need to welcome her home properly."

Harry was still rather shocked by the day's events and the conversation that he had just had with Arthur. He really did not know what else to do so he agreed to head back to Grimmauld place.

Molly and Ginny had managed to get all of Ginny's things packed up and sent to her new home. Arthur could tell it had been an emotional affair with plenty of tears shed. He kissed his daughter and gave her a deep hug.

"Honey I will always love and be proud of you. You had always planned on marrying Harry and we both know it. This is just a little sooner than any of us had planned is all. Why don't you both come for dinner tomorrow but tonight at least you need to get to know each other alright."

Hearing her dad's words had actually provided more comfort than anything anyone else had told her. She knew she loved Harry and he was right she had always planned on marrying him. She still was fairly certain she had no idea how to cope with this but she thought they could get through this together. She sent a mental message to Harry telling him that she would be home soon and that they needed to talk. She kissed her parents one more time and then disapperated home.


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Mr and Mrs Pott

Chapter 6: Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Potter

To say that Harry's mind was frantic would do very little to describe the battle that was raging in his mind. He had arrived at Grimmauld place after his discussion with Arthur and he was waiting on his wife to arrive. God his wife he thought how had this happened. He knew he loved Ginny and he knew that if he allowed himself to entertain the idea, that he truly wanted to marry her some day but at this point in his life he could not get past the amount of danger he had placed her and her family in. He could not stop from thinking this was his fault. He had blocked all thoughts and emotions from Ginny without even really thinking about it or knowing how he had done it. When he left she was so angry with him. He could not come to grip with that and knew that her anger towards him made him ache physically. He did not know how he would face her or if she would ever be able to forgive him. It was not that he did not desire her or that he did not want to be with her intimately but the fact that she was being forced to do this by the contract was making him feel quite ill

And so this was how Ginny found him pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair almost pulling it out by the roots.

"Ginny I am so Sorry.." Harry was cut off when Ginny reached up and put her figure on his lips.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak when she decided words were not adequate so she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him closer into her embrace and finally wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeper and deeper. She could feel him relax at the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss but did not remove her arms from around his neck but looked hard into his eyes as she spoke softly so that he would see the truth in her eyes.

"Harry I want you to hear me out before you speak or react. My father helped me realize something before I left. I have loved you longer than I can remember and I have dreamed since I was a little girl of being you wife. This may not be the story book wedding I always dreamed of having but I know that I am not sorry that it happened either. I am not saying it will be easy and there may be some very difficult times ahead but I promise here and now to stand by you through it all and never stop loving you if you will let me."

Harry had tears in his eyes and everything had been feeling before was slowly melting away. Ginny had a way of affecting him more than anyone he had ever known and he could feel the love that was flowing through their connection since his emotions were no longer blocking it.

"Ginny I don't know what's going to happen and I don't know if I can survive the battle with riddle that is to come. I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny was the rock that harry needed in his life. She was the wall of stability that all his negative thoughts would shatter against and she smiled at him with a look that made him weak and unable to feel anything but the warmth of her gaze upon his face and the warmth of her love.

"Husband no one ever knows what will happen and as you have already learned shutting me out of your life will hurt me no less and not protect me anymore."

Harry knew that the moment she called him husband that their lives would never be the same but because of her calm nature and reassuring voice he no longer felt the fear that had been plaguing him for the last few hours.

"I don't know if I am ready Gin. I want to make love to you more than you know but I don't want it to be something you are forced to do because of a contract that we did not ask for."

Ginny again smiled and she too relaxed a little as she was not sure if she was really ready either.

"I am not sure I am either Harry but we will know when we are and when that time comes you will know that I give myself to you willingly and with all the love I have to offer. For now let's ask the elves to cook us a romantic dinner and spend this time with each other with no regrets."

Harry called the elves and they appeared, asking how they may help. Lula and Trixie were both wearing their dresses and were beaming with pride for their clothing. Ginny asked if they would prepare them a romantic candle lit dinner in the dining room. The elves asked if there was something special they wanted and Ginny said she trusted the girls to come up with something and to surprise them. Harry pulled dobby aside and asked if he would do something for him as well. Harry finished talking with Dobby in private and the girl elf's had gone to the kitchen to start the preparation for the meal. When Harry returned Ginny said she was going to go to their room and get ready for dinner and told him to relax and to call her when dinner was ready.

Dobby returned shortly and showed Harry that he had gotten what he asked for. Harry looked at it and was beaming.

"Dobby this is perfect thank you so much for your assistance"

He had asked Dobby to go and pick up a wedding ring set so that they could be properly wed at least in Harry's mind. He was sitting and looking at them. Dobby had picked out the perfect set that complemented them both so well. Harry's ring was silver and gold. The center of the band was silver and had gold wrapped around the edges of the ring. Ginny's name was on one side of the silver band and on the other was simply the word love. Ginny's ring was elegant yet simple. It matched Harry's in style with the addition of half carat diamond separating his name and the word love with an emerald on each side of the diamond.

Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming since of purpose as he stared at the rings and what he did next seemed to flow from him without his knowledge of his actions. He removed his wand and began to cast a series of extremely complicated charms on the rings. When he finished he was not completely aware of how he had known to do it but thought that it must have been his farther directing him and he could feel his magic on the rings. The rings would now function much like the Weasley family clock and they would know where those they loved were at all times.

Lula entered and told Harry he should move to the dining room as dinner was almost ready and Trixie would bring Ginny down in a few moments. The dining room was nicer than he had ever seen it. The elves had cleaned and polished every surface in the room and the tables and floor seemed to reflect images like a mirror due to the high gloss polish that now covered the room. Harry sat at the far end of the table with a view of the door. He was sitting there only a few moments when his attention snapped to the door and his mouth fell open. Ginny was standing in the doorway in a long silk dress that hugged every curve of her body. The silk was a light green in color and accented her skin color and hair perfectly. Her hair was pulled back on one side into a beautifully decorated comb that showed off the curves of her neck and ear. The front of the dress had a low neck line and Harry's eyes got stuck for a moment following the lines of her breasts. Ginny was more beautiful than he had ever seen her and more beautiful than he could ever imagine anyone being. He stood to walk towards her when he nearly tripped over his own feat and stumbled causing him to blush several shades of red at once.

Ginny giggled lightly at his awkwardness. Finally regaining some measure of control over his body he was able to stand before her.

"Merlin you are beautiful" was all he managed to get out.

She smiled at him and he escorted her to her seat. He pulled out the chair for her and as he went back to his seat he suddenly felt horribly underdressed in his jeans and shirt. He sat in his chair and reached his hands across the table to her and could not stop staring at her. The elves came in a few moments later and served them each a bowl of soup that was simply wonderful and nearly made you moan with every spoonful. The main dish made both of them moan as the flavor exploded in their mouth. The elves had picked out a wine that complimented their meals perfectly and both Harry and Ginny were feeling wonderful from the excellent meal.

Much of the nerves had melted away and Harry suddenly found he was quite relaxed. He was feeling the love for his wife that seemed to come from every pore in his body and his mouth was watering looking at her neck and he knew how badly he wanted to be kissing it at this very moment. He got out of his chair and walked over and grabbed her hand and she followed him into the sitting room where they sat close together on the couch.

Harry pulled Ginny's hand to his mouth and began to kiss lightly on the back of her hand and trailed the small kisses around her hand to her wrist. He kissed harder and deeper on her wrist and began to slowly work his way up her arm. He was trying to put everything he felt into each kiss and small goose bumps were beginning to form on her skin at his touch. Working his way up her arm he reached her neck where he spent several moments kissing and lightly nibbling eliciting several small moans from her. He then pulled her into a very deep and passionate kiss that could only be shared by two so in love. They were both breathing quite heavily and lust filled their eyes for one another. Harry got off the couch and knelt before Ginny before removing the rings from his pocket. Opening the box he pulled out her ring.

"Ginny I know you are already my wife but I would like nothing more than for you to make it official by wearing this ring as a token of my love for you." Ginny had tears in her eyes as she held up her hand and Harry placed the ring on her finger before kissing it.

When Harry looked up what he saw shook him to the core. The love and lust he had seen in her eyes had been replaced by terror. "Harry it is Hermione what did you do to these rings?" Ginny asked with a very quick breathy voice. "I placed a charm on them so that they would function like you families clock we will know where everyone is." Harry responded becoming very concerned.

"Hermione has been taken we have to get to her fast." Ginny quickly shouted.

Harry quickly stood and placed his ring on his figure. As he did his face turned white and he knew that what she had said was the truth. Harry grabbed her arm and they turned on the spot arriving at the Burrow.

"What are we doing here Harry we have to get to Hermione" Ginny's voice was sounding very panicked.

"Gin we can't just disapparate in we have no idea what we are going up against we need to get help. You parents and Ron will go with us and that will hopefully give us a fighting chance."

Molly and Arthur were in the sitting room they looked very surprised to see the couple particularly with Ginny still in the silk dress she was wearing. Molly could see that something was wrong. "Dear what is it?"

"Mum it is Hermione she has been taken as we have to get to her fast. Where is Ron we will need all of you."

Molly's fear quickly spread across her face while Arthur seemed to glow anger and was ready to act. "He is in his room where is she?"

Ginny explained to her parents what had happened and showed them the ring. This should have been a happy occasion but like so many in their lives it was being marred by something evil.

Harry quickly ascended the steps to Ron's room and threw open the door. Ron still being in somewhat of a sore mood started to say something when he noticed the look in Harry's eyes and he quickly sat up alarmed.

"Ron Hermione is in danger. We have to get to her fast." Ron jumped off his bed and grabbing his wand bolted from his room with speed that Harry had never seen before. They both were back in the sitting room within seconds. Harry grabbed Arthur and Ron's arms and Ginny grabbed Molly's and all of them turned on the spot wands drawn and ready for the fight they were headed into.

They appeared in the Grangers living room and the sight that met them made Harry's inside turn. Mr. and Mrs. Granger lay dead on the floor and Harry knew that they had met the same fate as his parents. Ron was running through the house like a man possessed screaming for Hermione but no one answered.

"Harry where is she?" He cried.

Harry and Ginny both closed their eyes and concentrated hard. They could see her she was bound and gagged and they could see the terror and sadness in her eyes. Suddenly they both opened there eyes and they knew where she was.

"She is in front of the school. They intend to kill her and a group of muggle borns and leave there bodies there just outside the gates as a warning."

Once again they all grabbed hands and where gone. They appeared moments later and stood before seven masked death eaters. Ginny quickly threw up her shield between them as the Death Eaters began to fire curses and shift to duel the arriving group.

Arthur quickly engaged one of them and they began to shift and fire spells at one another. Molly engaged another and was doing the same. Harry and Ginny each took on two and Ron engaged the last one in battle.

They were all shifting around firing spells in every direction. Ginny heard Arthur scream and saw a gash open across his right leg. Seeing this enraged her and she told Harry through there connection that none would leave here.

Feeling her rage, his own magic seemed to increase to nearly double. He fired and Cutting curse and the shields of the men he was dueling fell quickly as the spell ripped through them and made contact with his opponents. One of the man's arms fell to the ground and he screamed in agony as he fell to the ground while the other man was hit in the chest and he simply fell silently to the ground as he was nearly cut in two.

He then quickly turned on Ginny's duelers and with an explosive hex the two were nearly vaporized and nothing of them seemed to remain. Ron was holding his own much to Harry's surprise so he went to help Molly and Ginny went to help her father.

Ginny wrap Arthurs opponent in ropes. Ginny's rage flared in her eyes as the ropes tightened so tightly around the man that his eyes were almost literally popping out of his head. He was not even able to cry out or gasp for air he was being squeezed so tightly. Blood began to flow from his eyes when Arthurs hand on Ginny's shoulder seemed to calm her enough that she realized what she was doing and she began to cry into her father's shoulder.

Ron ad also snuck in a stunner and a disarming spell so the group was now concentrated on the last death eater in the group

The last death eater was hit by a grazing spell and spun back as his mask was knocked away. In his desperation he grabbed one of the muggle borns a small little girl no more than 5 or 6 and held her to him with his wand at her temple daring anyone to move.

The group froze as they faced one Lucious Malfoy with a particularly nasty smirk on his face.

You will all back away or the little mudblood dies.

The little girl was crying hysterically and had a look of sheer terror in her eyes. Her eyes connected with Harry's pleading for him to help her. A moment later Lucious banished her small body towards the gates of Hogwarts and used the distracting to disappear.

Harry used his seeker reflexes and a need to help this girl born of the deepest fire of his sole and dove grabbing her out of mid air before she impacted the gates and allowed his body to absorb the impact of the ground. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry uncontrollably squeezing Harry as if her young life depended on it.

While Ginny came over to try and help Harry comfort the girl the remaining members of the group began to check on the other muggle born hostages. Two had died from the injuries they suffered and the other nine were in bad shape.

Ron sat cradling an unconscious Hermione her skin was pale and she was bleeding freely from cuts that covered her face arms and abdomen. While Ron had never been accused of being the smartest of wizards in that moment he knew two thing's for sure. One if they did not get her to the hospital wing and fast then Hermione would likely not survive and two Ronald Weasley knew above all else he could not live without Hermione in his life and he began to weep at that possibility.


	7. Chapter 7: Family and Healing

Chapter 7: Family and Healing

"Dobby" "Lula" "Trixie"

Harry called for his elves and three pops indicated their arrival. They looked around their expressions becoming concerned when Harry began to give them instructions. "Lula, Trixie help the injured however you can Dobby go to the castle and bring back Madam Pomfrey as quick as you can. Then get the Headmistress down here."

Dobby popped away and Harry started to release the little girl he was holding to get up when she clutched him tighter and began to shake in fright, pleading him not to leave her in her small voice. Harry hugged her tighter to him and with Ginny's help stood up still holding the scared girl.

Moments later Poppy Pomfrey appeared with Dobby looking rather confused until she let out a small gasp at the scene before her "Mr. Potter what in the name of Merlin happened here?"

"Madam Pomfrey I will explain everything in due course but as you can see we have a lot of severely injured individuals here. My elves will assist you anyway you need just tell them what you need."

The elder witch gathered her senses and began to work on stabilizing the injured as best she could before having the elves pop them to the medical wing. Molly assisted where she could while Arthur left for the ministry to bring Auras back and report the attack. Harry and Ginny stayed to the side comforting their young friend as best they could both too numb at the moment to think of anything to do.

They watched as Poppy began to tend to Hermione, tears silently rolling down their cheeks when Dobby arrived with a very concerned looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Harry what is going on here?"

Harry looked over to the new Headmistress and gathered himself the best he could. "We got word that Hermione had been captured and found her here with a group of muggle borns. We are not sure what their full plan was but believe that it was the intent to execute them here as an example to you on what would happen if you allow them here."

Minerva McGonagall looked around at the destruction including two students she recognized at once that had not made it or had been executed before the recue party arrived. She also saw the slain or captured death eaters.

"How many were there and how did you find them?" Her voice was stern but curious with a mixture of sadness and anger and the situation.

"There were seven in total. Lucius Malfoy is the only one that got away as to how we found them that is a little harder to explain." Ginny replied

The Headmistress frowned slightly at the non answer but did not push for now. "Who's this?" Minerva asked pointing to the small child in Harry's arms.

Harry looked down and realized she had either fallen asleep or simply passed out from the exhaustion of her ordeal. He had been rubbing her back gently while Ginny caressed her hair and neither had noticed when she had stopped crying but both felt drawn to her and felt compelled to comfort her any way they could.

Ginny replied with a slight smile on her face as she looked at the young girl "We don't know. She was here with the others, Malfoy tried to kill her just before he left but Harry was able to save her and she hasn't let go of him since."

Minerva nodded and went to check on the others suggesting they should get to the hospital wing as well.

The next few hours were a blur of activity as Ministry officials showed up and took the surviving death eaters into custody and taking statements from all those involved. The hardest part was investigating the circumstances surrounding the capture of the muggle borns. Hermione's tale was one that was repeated frequently throughout the day as Auras reported back that the identified victims' families had been wiped out. By almost midnight that night all the victims had been identified and extended family had been contacted save for the little girl who seemed to be too traumatized to speak yet. Harry and Ginny had finally been able to get her to rest in one of the hospital beds assuring her over an over that they would not leave her and that they would be here when she woke up.

Harry was feeling the weight of the evening as he stood at the foot of Hermione's bed. She had lost over 20% of her blood and had multiple internal injuries and broken bones. Her magical core was nearly exhausted indicating she had put up a good fight but in the end she had fallen to greater numbers. Poppy had told them that she had done all she could and now it was a matter of waiting to see if she would pull though. The damage had been extensive and she had been fighting for her life most of the night.

Harry's eyes drifted over to Ron sleeping in the chair with his head laying on the edge of the bed holding Hermione's hand in a death grip. He had absolutely refused to leave even standing up to his mother. He spent the better part of the night begging Hermione to come back to him while tears fell unashamedly from his eyes. Harry could not help the little smile that came across his face "_Bought Bloody time he figured how he felt about her._" he thought to himself.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist as Ginny lay her head on his shoulder. Dobby had popped home and got her a change of clothes a while ago and Harry had told her she should get some sleep but she refused to go anywhere he was not.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked quietly.

Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione "You think they will finally realize what they mean to each other and stop arguing long enough to admit it?"

Ginny chuckled lightly "After the spectacle Ron put on tonight, caring on over her I think mom herself might hex him if he doesn't but they will still argue I am sure."

Harry chuckled softly wishing they could have realized their feelings through something a little less tragic. He also knew that Hermione would need Ron's strength when she woke up and realized her parents had been killed.

This brought question to their minds about what had happened to the family of there little friend. Did she have any family left was anyone missing her at this moment. These thoughts made Harry ache for the little girl but at the same time feel a sense of protectiveness that seemed to be born from the deepest depth of his soul. Ginny and he had talked about it briefly and both agreed they were feeling a sense of almost paternal possessiveness for the little girl but shrugged it off as feelings related to the traumatic events of the evening.

"HARRY! ….GINNY!" The little girl had awaken and not seeing either of the two people who she trusted at this point in her life began to panic and tremble with fear. Harry rushed to her bed and scooped her up to hold her close.

"Shh! I am here sweetheart! Your safe now!" These words from Harry while simple in nature and meaning meant more to the little girl then any thing anyone could say to her at this point in time. Ginny wrapped her arms around the little girl and her husband, letting them know she was there for them.

Hearing the commotion Madam Pomfrey came running out to check on the girl. "Can I check you over my child?"

The little girl let out a whimper and buried herself deeper in Harry's chest. Harry tried to reassure her. "She is just going to check you over. Me and Ginny will be right here and hold your hand the entire time."

The little girl looked between them and Ginny gave and reassuring nod and she seemed to settle enough to proceed. She laid down on the bed and Harry and Ginny stood on each side so she could hold there hands. She closed her eyes tightly, a look of fear etched on her face but she was prepared to face her fears as long as Harry and Ginny were there with her.

Poppy quickly scanned her for injuries and was happy to report that she had but a few small cuts and bruises that she quickly began to heal. Next she checked the state of her magical core and upon finishing the checkup she was happy to see evidence of a parental bound that is often found with magical children so she was satisfied that they stood a good chance of finding her parents alive.

"What's your name dear?" She asked. They had been trying to get her to talk since she was brought in but she had been too traumatized to respond to anyone.

Ginny gave her some encouragement "Go ahead you can tell her we are right here." She gave her a bright smile which seemed to give the girl enough courage to respond.

"L..Lisa Lorastina" Harry and Ginny gave her a proud smile for her courage which she returned with a small smile of her own.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Poppy asked as gently as she could.

Lisa began to tremble in fear again and Harry and Ginny did their best to comfort her. She slowly shook her head "T..The bad people hurt them and then took me away" she started to sob and Ginny pulled her into a hug and cried right along with her. Seeing her go through this they felt like they could literally feel her pain and they wept for her suffering.

Poppy moved over to where Harry was standing to whisper to him "Her parental bond is still intact so I will send word to have Auras search for her family immediately." Harry gave her a slightly confused look so she went on to explain

"Magical children this young have what is called a parental bond it is essentially the child's magical core attaching itself to their parents for a sense of safety and security. This bond provides their magical core the stability it needs for early development. Some magical children even show signs of being able to apparate to wherever their parents are if they become scared or injured."

Harry seemed to be satisfied with this explanation so she left to return to her office.

The next few days various people where in and out of the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny took turns with Lisa so she was never alone for very long. At night one of them would sleep in the bed next to hers. Hermione had woken up a few times but was pretty out of it and would fall asleep within a few hours. Madam Pomfrey had said this was a good sign and she thought she would make a full recovery in time. Once Ron knew she was out of danger he had aloud himself to be talked into returning home in the evening to rest but always returned in the morning and just spent the day talking to her whether she was awake or not. It was a very moving site to be sure.

Shortly after noon on the third day Kingsley Shacklebolt stopped in to talk to Harry and Ginny. "How is she?" he asked.

"Better I think we've gotten her to talk a bit more and the twins have stopped in and brought her a pigmy puff which seemed to lift her spirits some." She named it Lancelot at Ginny's suggestion. "Any word on her parents?"

Kingsley looked down a moment with a sad look in his eyes and Harry knew he would not like what followed.

"We were finally able to track them down. The muggles had discovered them and it was reported they had not survived the attack. We did a search and it seems that she has no other family relations."

They heard a gasp from behind and turned to see Madam Pomfrey approaching them. "Did I hear you say her parents did not survive?"

"I am sorry to say yes." The Aura replied

The aged witch seemed to ponder this for several moments before letting out a surprised breath "Oh My! Mr. and Mrs. Potter I wonder if you might allow me to examine you to confirm my suspicions."

Harry and Ginny gave each other questioning glances before nodding their approval. Pomfrey ran her wand over each of them before seeming to settle on something "Oh My Indeed!"

"Ma'am what did you find? What is it?" Ginny asked concerned at the look on the medi-witches face.

"Perhaps it would be best if we talk in my office." Harry and Ginny again looked at each other and since Lisa was asleep with Lancelot they decided they would step away for a moment.

"Can you watch over her for a moment Kingsley?" Harry asked. The Tall Aura gave a smile and nodded he had a look in his eye that suggested he knew what Poppy had found and it troubled Harry a bit.

They followed Madam Pomfrey to her office and sat down in two chairs across from her desk holding hands for support.

"Ma'am we are a little concerned here is something the matter?" Ginny began

Poppy gave them a small smile before responding "That would depend on your point of view? Mr. Potter do you remember what I told you about the parental bound?" Harry nodded and she continued "did you share this information with your wife?" Again Harry nodded so she pressed on "If you remember correctly I had discovered the parental bound was in place. Well since her parents were apparently deceased at the time of the test that can only mean that her magical core had bounded with someone else"

Ginny seemed to be the first to catch on as she quickly shout her hand to her mouth to cover the shocked yelp "You don't mean?" she asked.

"I am afraid that I do Mrs. Potter." Poppy responded.

Harry looked between the two women with confusion written on his face "Would someone care to fill me in?"

Ginny looked into her husband's eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself before responding. "Harry you know how we have noticed our sense of attachment to Lisa how we felt a need to protect and care for her?" Harry nodded "Her magical core has bond to us. The parental bound Madam Pomfrey found is attached to us, that is what she found when she checked us."

Harry's eyes widened as Ginny's words sunk in. He turned back to Madam Pomfrey "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well that largely depends on you two? You have two choices as I see it, you can do nothing and she would be placed in a muggle orphanage as I am afraid the magical world is not well equipped in this area. " Harry interrupted at this point

"What will happen to the bound?"

"After being apart for some time the bound would break on its own. This happens with all magical children as they grow it would just happen sooner in Lisa's case. She would feel weak for a time but would suffer no ill affects of this."

"And what is the second choice?" Ginny asked not liking the sound of the first choice at all

"The second choice would be to simply file a few papers with the ministry and you would become Lisa's legal adoptive parents. Since the parental bound already exists legally speaking you are already her magical parents and as such no one could deny your request to become her adoptive parents."

Harry and Ginny sat there a moment in silence just looking at each other neither knowing where to begin.

Harry was the first to break the silence "Can we talk it over a bit this is a big decision and I think Lisa should have some say in it as well" Ginny nodded in agreement and the couple looked to Pomfrey.

"Certainly take all the time you need to just remember that the sooner you decide the sooner young Lisa can begin to heal."

Harry and Ginny walked back to Lisa's bed and thanked Kingsley for watching over her. While she napped the couple talked over their choices. While neither really felt they were ready to be a parent they did not like the idea of leaving her fate in the hands of a muggle orphanage when they could prevent it. As they each thought over the possibilities they sat in silence just watching young Lisa sleep. She seemed small even for her age. They had learned she was 5 almost 6 as her Birthday was coming up on August 30th. She had long light brown hair and big hazel eyes. She had quite a few freckles which she proudly named. Harry chuckled to himself wondering how she ever remembered the names of each one. As they sat and watched this little angel one thing became painfully obvious. Their hearts now belonged to this little girl and there really was no choice to make at all. They would be a family if Lisa wished it.

Shortly after dinner Harry and Ginny suggested Lisa take a walk with them and they showed her some of the castle which she marveled at. Harry and Ginny could not help but smile at the look of wonder and amazement in her eyes as she tried to take in all the sites. Several of the paintings commented on what a beautiful girl she was and she was both frightened and amazed at the prospect of a talking painting. Every once in a while she would hide behind Harry or Ginny's legs when one of these new discoveries would startle her a bit. After exploring a bit they made their way out to the black lake and sat on the shore under a tree that Ginny always liked to sit under when she needed to think.

"Lisa we received word on your parents today." Harry began tentatively.

Lisa looked back at Harry with tears beginning to form in her eyes "They died didn't they?" she asked

Harry nodded fighting back his own tears "I'm sorry. My parents died as well when I was younger then yourself I don't remember them much but I know how you must feel."

Lisa nodded wiping away the tears with the back of her hand holding Lancelot close to her chest for comfort.

"What will happen to me?" Lisa asked in a small shaky voice.

Ginny responded to this question "Well that is something we would like to talk to you about. It seems we may have the ability to adopt you if you would like?"

Lisa looked between Harry and Ginny her eyes a mixture scared and hopeful at the same time "You would be my new mom and dad?"

Harry nodded with a kind smile "If that is what you would like?"

Lisa looked down and began to run her figures through Lancelot's fur thinking as hard as a 5 year old can think. Harry and Ginny gave her all the time she needed to understand what hey were asking her. Finally after a long while she began to speak without looking up "I would like that But….but I don't want to have to stop loving my old mum and dad".

Lisa began to sob lightly and Ginny pulled her onto her lap and hugged her tightly crying with the litter girl. Harry was struggling to keep his emotions in check as well but did his best to calm her emotions.

"Lisa I want you to listen carefully because this is very important. We will never and I mean never ever ask you to stop loving your mum and dad. We will help you remember them and we will give you all the support and love you need to heal but we will never ask you to forget them."

The three sat there embracing each other for the longest time just comforting each other until just before it started to get dark. Finally Ginny broken the silence "So what do you think sweetie? You don't have to give us an answer right now if you don't want to."

Lisa look between both of them several times her life had changed so much over the last week and she still had nightmares about the night her family was attacked and having the bad man threaten to kill her but she always woke up and found Harry and Ginny there to comfort her and they made her feel safe. They had told her they were married and while she knew that they were young her young mind never questioned for a minute that this was not true or that a young couple could not possibly be married. Like most things to a child it was simply accepted as how things were. She knew they had always been kind to her and she knew that as long as Harry was around no harm would come to her. So with a smile of acceptance that only a child could give she looked up into Ginny's eyes and responded.

"I want to go home mum."


	8. Chapter 8: Continued Healing and Lisa Lo

Chapter 8: Continued Healing and Lisa Lorastina-Potter

"_I want to go home mum." _

Hearing those words to Harry and Ginny was like an awakening. Every nerve in their body seemed to be alive with joy and they embraced Lisa together crying happy tears of love for their new family. They knew that it would not be easy but they also knew that they would give anything to make this little girl happy.

For Ginny hearing that one simple word mum was the most powerful feeling in the world. She knew in that moment that she would literally move stars to protect her little girl. She also knew how her own mum must feel at the change in her life and knew she would need to apologize. She wondered briefly how her family would take this news and hoped that her mum would not over react to much. Although she supposed receiving your first grandchild from your youngest child was probably not something that most parents looked forward too.

Back at the hospital wing

"Ron have you not been sleeping you look awful"

Hermione had awakened to find none other than Ron Weasley sleeping in the chair with his head lying on the side of her bed. She ran her figures through his hair lovingly and he looked up with red eyes.

"Thank Merlin you are awake Mione. I have been so worried about you" Ron replied with relief written all over his face.

"Ron why have you not gone home? You need to take care of yourself" Hermione asked.

"I just couldn't leave you I had to know…" Ron cut himself off his cheeks turning slightly red.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion and worried her lip but had to ask "Had to know what Ron?"

Ron lowered his head so he would not have to look her in the eye. He took a deep steadying breath and figured well it's now or never and like all good Gryffindors he would forge ahead despite his fears.

"I almost lost you and it scared me" Tears started to silently slide down his cheeks as he looked up into Hermione's brilliant eyes. "If I had lost you I don know what I would have done. I … I think I Love you Mione."

Hermione reached out and pulled Ron into a hug crying softly herself. "I Love you too Ron but I don't know what that means right now. I have lost everything and I don't even know where I will live right now much less anything else."

Ron pulled back and gave her the most determined expression she had ever seen and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hermione I don't know what you're going through but I can tell you this. You will not go though it alone because there is no way I am ever letting you out of my sight."

Hermione once again allowed herself self to be enveloped by Ron and cried the tears of sorrow she had been denied by her injury. She knew that it would not be easy, but she also knew that if Ron meant what he said then she could survive this.

A short while later Harry, Ginny, and Lisa re-entered the hospital wing holding hands and laughing as they swung Lisa back and forth between them. As they came through the double doors the saw Hermione was awake and approached the bed. Harry and Ginny smirked and made a quick mental note to each other as they noticed Hermione and Ron holding hands.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Ok I guess?" Hermione responded still feeling the emotions of her loss "Madame Pomfrey says I will make a full recovery and I should be able to leave in a few days. What about you? And who is this then?" Hermione asked indicating the bundle of energy between them.

"My name is Lisa what's your name?" Lisa responded

"It a pleasure to meet you I'm Hermione G..Granger" Hermione stumbled over her last name as the painful realization of her parent's death struck her again and tears formed in her eyes. Ron gave her hand a squeeze and she gave him a sad smile.

"Hermione I am so sorry about you parents if there is anything you need."Harry replied with all seriousness

At this moment Lisa chose to break the tension and sadness like only a 5 year old can "Did you lose your parents too? Maybe we could be sisters and Harry and Ginny could adopt you too."

Harry and Ginny could not help but laugh at the God smacked looks on both of Ron and Hermione's' faces. Ginny picked Lisa up and gave her a squeeze. The little curious girl was glad that she had made everyone smile but she would still like to have her question answered she really would like a sister.

"Do you care to explain?" Hermione finally stuttered out.

Harry quickly replied "It is a long story and I promise you will be the first to hear it but right now we have some things we need to speak with Madam Pomfrey about. Ron can you watch Lisa for a bit?"

"Sure thing mate. Come on munchkin." Lisa made a face that caused Ron to chuckle he had been trying different nicknames the last few days and so far Shorty, lilbit, shrimp, and apparently munchkin had all been nixed "Not Munchkin eh? Oh well we'll find one" Ron replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I already told you I want to be Cinderella" Lisa replied very seriously that made the teenagers laugh

Harry and Ginny knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door and entered upon her acknowledgement.

"Well?" The elder witch asked expectantly

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and took a few calming breaths before responding. "We have decided for option two but we have a few questions"

Poppy smiled briefly she had been hoping this would be their decision "As I suspected you would. I will answer them the best I can"

Ginny asked the first one "Do you know if any of her personal things where retrieved from her house it seems that it might help her heal if she can be surrounded by some familiar things."

Poppy again smiled as she new from questions like these that they would be very good for the little girl. "I do not believe anything was removed although you should be able to have your elves pop over and retrieve anything you may need. I will let Kingsley know as he has secured the area." Just then there was a pop and dobby appeared before them.

"Dobby has moved all of little miss's things and Trixie and Lula are setting up her room as we speak" Dobby quickly explained and popped out as quickly as he had entered.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other both shocked _How did he know?_ They asked each other and Madam Pomfrey picked up on their thoughts.

"How did your elf know…Oh never mind. I have learned that when you are involved Mr. Potter it is easier when the extraordinary and Impossible happen to just except it. Now what other questions do you have?"

Harry took the next one "We would like to know if we can adopt Lisa without involving the Ministry. As you know there are those that would wish me and my family harm and if this was filed with the Ministry it would be on the front page of the Daily prophet tomorrow morning. Once Voldermort gets this information she will become an instant target."

Pomfrey considered them for a moment before responding. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter while I appreciate you desire for privacy I believe that hiding this would be foolish." Seeing the objection she raised her hand to stem them off a moment. "You have to understand that it would be impossible to keep this a secret for very long unless you plan to Keep poor Lisa locked away from public view. Once it leaks out you will have no control over how or what information is represented to the press. Based on you track record I think it is safe to say the headline would read something like 'Boy-who-kidnaps-little-children'"

Harry considered this with a sour look on his face. He knew she was right but he could not help but feel it was all incredibly unfair and more over he had no idea what to do about it and he did not want to put Lisa in danger.

_Harry I think she is right._

_I know Gin but what do we do? You know what will happen when word of this gets out._

Again Madame Pomfrey seemed to be reading their thoughts as she provided them with an answer "I suggest we fill out the appropriate paper work and once it is signed by the appropriate parties we can hold on to the forms until such time as you are prepared for a timed release with the press. In the mean time I suggest you confide in those you trust and work out the best plan of action."

They agreed so they spent the next half hour filling out the appropriate paperwork, once that was done Poppy informed them they simply needed two signatures for witnesses. After a short discussion through their bond Harry and Ginny agreed that would be easy since the two people they would ask to be Godparents were watching her currently.

So they grabbed the papers that needed signed and headed out to Hermione's bed. As the approached the bed Lisa loudly shrieked "Mum, Dad" and ran and leapt into their arms and began to talk a mile a minute. "Guess what? Uncle Ron said he would teach me to fly a Broom can you believe that! And Aunt Hermione is going to teach me how to do magic!"

The excitement in her voice was infectious and Harry and Ginny had to giggle and smile at her excitement "You could not ask for two better teachers sweetheart" Harry replied kissing her forehead.

Hermione asked "you sure you can handle this one Harry she seems too smart for you?"

Harry laughed and said "I don't doubt that for a minute but I will do my best to keep up with her. We actually need to speak with you two though."

Hermione nodded but added "And you have some explaining to do." Crossing her arms and glaring at the two.

So the next fifteen minutes Harry and Ginny explained the parental bound and what that meant. What the choices were that they had been given and the situation with her family as best as they could. They explained some of what they had just discussed with Madam Pomfrey and what they thought the next steps should be.

Hermione seemed to be thinking it all through when she responded "Harry if you can wait a few days till I get out I think I can help you with the press problem"

This lead to the last big thing they had to work out so Ginny began "The main reason we came out though is that we would like to ask you two to be Lisa's Godparents and sign the adoption papers as witnesses?"

Ron had a proud look on his face while Hermione had happy tears rolling down her Cheeks. Both readily agreed and they signed the forms where indicated. Hugs and smiles where exchanged among the group.

"Does this mean you won't be my sister now Aunt Hermione?" Lisa asked with a slight frown causing more fits of laughter among the four.

It was getting late so Harry and Ginny decided it was time to get Lisa home and settled for bed. They did not want to upset her with apparition so the decided to take the floo from Madam Pomfrey's office. Ginny went with Lisa first and then Harry followed. When Harry came out of the floo he stumbled and fell flat on his face as usual. Lisa giggled uncontrollably saying she wanted to do it again.

"At least some one enjoys traveling that way" Harry said mildly amused.

The three Elves popped in and Harry and Ginny introduced them to Lisa who hid behind there legs until they convinced her that the elves would not hurt her. After the introductions the elves where very excited to show little miss to her room. They had set up a room right next to the Master bedroom.

The three elves lead the way up to the top floor of Grimmauld place. Upon opening the door Harry and Ginny were a little concerned by the small gasp that escaped there new daughter.

"OH My Gosh" Lisa exclaimed looking around in amazement. Then to the surprise of everyone she gave an excited hug to everyone including the thee elves. Dobby explained how they had set the room up to look identical to her old room in every way right down to her bedding. All of her toys and dolls were neatly put away and even her teddy was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Lisa had tears in her eyes but Harry and Ginny could now see that they were happy tears.

"Thanks you so much I love it" she began as she hugged her new parents and then in a whisper almost to low for anyone to here. "and I love you"

Harry did hear her though and at that moment he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. The elves fixed them a light snack before bed and they had a nice time just getting to know one another and joking around. At ten Ginny helped get Lisa dressed for bed and tucked her in. Harry joined them and they read her a story before bed. Harry could not help but marvel at the normalcy of the event.

Nothing in his life was ever this good or normal and he kept expecting to wake up and realize it was all a dream. After the story was finished they both kissed her on the forehead and wished her sweet dreams before adjourning to the study to catch up on some reading and studying they both needed to get done. After a while Harry left to get something he needed but Ginny became concerned when after a long while he did not return. She went to search for him and found him leaning against the door of Lisa's room just staring and watching her sleep with a silly grin on his face.

She approached him slowly so not to startle him "Hey" she whispered

He smiled back at her before whispering back "I could watch her sleep for hours and never grow tired of it. Thank you by the way"

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and joined him in Lisa watching before responding "Thank you for what?"

"For giving me a family" he simply responded with the happiest smile Ginny had ever seen on his face. Just seeing that smile Ginny knew that she would do anything she could to make sure that smile remained on his face as often as possible. Because she knew that Harry deserved that kind of happiness more than anyone.

"Harry, take me to bed." Ginny said leaning up and kissing his neck lightly

Ginny led Harry in to their bed room and began to kiss him fiercely. After a passion filled two hours the two fell asleep in each others arms the requirements of the contract being fulfilled more than once.

The next morning Harry woke slowly with his arms wrapped around his wife. But what was this? Someone was between them. There snuggled in between her two new parents warm and safe was their new daughter Lisa. Harry thanked Merlin that they had put on some cloths before falling asleep. He sat there for a few moments just staring at the two most important girls in his life. The smile that sat on his lips while he watched them was quite simply the most satisfied smile he had ever had in his life.

"Morning Loves" Harry said gently waking the two girls.

Lisa merely grunted and buried deeper into her dads chest but Ginny's brilliant eyes slowly began to open and like Harry she too flashed a brilliant smile we she realized they had been joined by their daughter.

"Morning. Should I be jealous my husband has his arms around another beautiful lady?" Ginny lightly teased

Harry chuckled and tried to wake Lisa again.

"Can't we just sleep a little longer?" Lisa tiredly asked

"We can but then I would have to tickle you." Harry joked

Lisa remained unmoving so Harry had to make good on his threat and began to tickle the little girl's sides. Now Harry may not be the most experienced in family matters but one thing was certain to him in that moment. Waking up to his daughters laughter was simply the best way to wake up he could ever imagine.

After watching their antics with a smile for a while Ginny finally managed to pry Lisa away from Harry and helped her get ready for the day before getting herself ready. Lisa had begged to wear matching clothes with her mum and Ginny even did their hair the same way. Ginny thought it was cute and loved the time she and Lisa spent just being girls getting ready.

When they arrived in the Kitchen the elves greeted them and immediately started to prepare breakfast for them. Lisa beamed her smile at everything, seeing dishes and food fly around as the elves prepared and served breakfast with magic was quite simply the most impressive thing she had ever seen in her young life. A short while later Harry arrived at the breakfast table with a smile playing on his lips.

"Where have you been? And what are you up too?" Ginny asked with a wry smile

"I floo called Remus from the study. He is going to give us a few days before we get back to Order business. He and Minerva are traveling around checking on our properties anyway so they can plan how best to utilize them. As for what I am up to what makes you think I am up to anything?" Harry replied in mocked annoyance.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his behavior "Harry I know that look. You look entirely too pleased with yourself."

"I am just thinking about how I get to spend the entire day with the two most beautiful girls in this world." Harry quickly replied.

"We need to see my parents today Harry."

Harry's face lost some of its smile as he thought about the problems at hand and the things they needed to accomplish. "Well I have actually been thinking about that and I agree with you we need to see them. We also need to makes plans on how to announce her adoption but I would like to take the next couple of days just for us. Hermione will be out in by then and we can get the team together to figure everything out but I agree that your parents need to know sooner, so what if we spend the day shopping and then have your parents over for dinner?"

"Shopping!" Lisa shrieked and started to bounce up and down in her seat

Both Harry and Ginny laughed at her excitement and finished their breakfast. Ginny made a brief floo call to her invite her parents for dinner and they agreed to be there at 5:00 pm. After tending to a few final details they headed out to shop. They decided for safety reasons they would have to stay clear of the Magical shopping areas for now and stick to Muggle shopping centers to blend in with the mass of muggles that are found at any such place. So they walked to the underground station and took the train into London to shop.

The spent a wonderful day together laughing and playing. Lisa was being spoiled rotten but Harry would not have it any other way. Ginny could not figure out who was having more fun Harry or Lisa. Every time Ginny tried to tell Lisa she did not need something all she had to do was bat her eyes at Harry and he would cave. While it was extremely cute to see Harry melt to the command of a five year old girl she would really have to work on him to set limits for their daughter.

Perhaps her favorite purchase however was shortly after Lunch.

Ginny and Lisa where sitting in an ice cream shop and Harry had gone off somewhere or other saying he had to pick something up. He returned a short while later with two packages and handed a small velvet box to each girl. Inside each where the most beautiful matching necklaces Ginny had ever seen. they were a simple thin gold chain and the pendent was a silver heart with a ruby and emerald chip in the center.

"Oh harry! They are beautiful" Ginny said while Lisa simply squealed and bounced in her seat.

"I have not told you the best part yet." Harry replied. "Lisa's is a port key and If your ring tells you she is in danger you only need to grab your pendant and say her name and she will be port keyed to your side no matter where she is. Both are also charmed to block most minor hexes as well."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as Harry placed both necklaces around each girl's necks. This would put her mind at considerable ease, knowing she could call Lisa to her side was simply amazing.

The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying their day and picking up more than a few outfits toys and dolls for Lisa. By the time they finally headed for home Harry and Ginny both where weighed down with packages and bags.

They arrived home at 4 and handed over the many packages to the elves who promptly put everything away. They checked over the final dinner plans with the elves and then went to the sitting room to wait for Molly and Arthur to arrive. Just before five the fireplace flared green and Molly followed by Arthur stepped through.

Handshakes and hugs where exchanges in greeting and then Ginny decided to drop the bombshell.

"Mum,Dad allow me to introduce our daughter Lisa Lorastina-Potter" Ginny said indicating the small figure hiding behind her leg and encouraging her to step forward.

Now in all things considered it would be decided in the years to come the Molly took the news rather well. She politely said hello and then promptly fainted.


	9. Chapter 9: Parents and Security

Chapter 9: Parents and Security

"Mum, are you ok?" Ginny asked very concerned.

Molly Weasley slowly came back to consciousness and slowly sat up with the help of her daughter. Looking between Ginny and young Lisa she shook her head to clear the confusion and stood up.

"It's ok…if you don't want to be my grandma?" Lisa said in a small voice from where she now stood next to Harry.

Molly responded so fast she became a blur as she dashed across the room and snatched the girl up in a bone crushing hug. "Nothing in the world would make me happier then to be your grandma dear. It was just a bit of a shock is all." Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes even Harry and Arthur were seen wiping their cheeks.

"Arthur get over her and greet your granddaughter" Molly ordered

Arthur quickly approached and Molly passed the little girl over to him while she excused herself to clean herself up. Lisa gave her granddad a hug that Arthur quickly decided where among a few of the greatest things in this world. Lisa for her part was beaming with happiness. She still missed her real mum and dad but now she had a new family. She had already met her aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Fred and George and she now had a grandma and granddad as well. She didn't know how much bigger her family could get but she loved every minute of it.

After a pleasant meal the group decided to move to the sitting room where Arthur could be found sitting on the floor playing candy land with his granddaughter which he found absolutely fascinating. She also showed him her Barbie doll collection and even though he is strictly not supposed to he did charm a couple of the muggle toys to make them a little more interesting when Molly wasn't looking. Harry and Ginny invited them to spend the weekend getting to know their granddaughter which they graciously accepted and the elves prepared a room for them. A little after 8 the group was engaged in pleasant conversation while Molly rocked her new granddaughter who had curled up on her lap.

"Mum why don't we take her up to bed I think she's fallen asleep." Ginny suggested

"You will do no such thing. She is perfectly fine where she is. Now why don't you two tell us how this happened?" Molly responded

Harry and Ginny quirked and eyebrow at each other it seemed Molly was taking to being a grandparent rather well. The next half hour they explained how they came to be a family and discussed how they planned to announce it along with arrangements that would need to be made. Molly did not say much through the explanation just sat with a knowing smile on her face.

"Your not angry are you Mrs. Weasley." Harry tentatively asked

Molly sighed but smiled as she responded "First Harry dear it is about time you either called my Molly and mum don't you think dear. And second I already knew it was just a bit of a shock the way my daughter here decided to break the news."

Both Harry and Ginny looked between each other and Molly with utterly shocked expressions. "Mum what do you mean you knew?" Ginny asked a little disbelieving

Molly stared down at the sleeping child in her lap for several moments before responding. Looking up with a few tears beginning to form in her eyes "Well for one thing you did not leave this little girls side for three days while she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But what really gave it away was the way you looked at her. When you … when you" Molly had to pause for a moment to compose herself and wipe away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks generously. Ginny came over and gave her mum a hug not sure what had her so unnerved as of yet. Finally Molly had composed herself and continued "When you looked at her in the hospital wing it was exactly the same way I looked at you when you were a little girl. I knew in that moment you where no longer my little girl and I have to say I have never been more proud of you" Both girls now had a generous amount of tears in their eyes and were hugging tightly.

Sensing that the girls needed some mother daughter time they talked a reluctant Molly into letting them take Lisa up to bed. Harry and Arthur got her changed into her night gown and tucked into bed Lacelaot curled up next to her while she pulled her teddy close to her chest. As they closed the door Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Son I could not be any more proud of you. You have brought happiness to our family in a time of darkness and for that I am truly thankful." Arthur then did something Harry would remember as the first of many father son hugs he would share with Arthur and he treasured every one of them.

The weekend past quickly and uneventfully thankfully enough on Monday morning Hermione was released from the hospital wing and Molly had insisted she stay at the Burrow in Ginny's old room. She had of course been invited to stay with Harry and Ginny as well so ultimately she decided to split her time between the two residences.

At shortly after 10 On Monday in early June Hermione stepped out of the floo looking rather annoyed followed by a worried looking Ron.

"Mione why don't you sit down after that trip, floo travel can take a lot out of you." Ron quickly stated trying to lead her to a chair.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and shrugged his hands off "Ron I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"But Hermione you are still healing and you need to take care of yourself." Ron pleaded

"ARRGGGH!" Hermione shouted. "For the last time Ron I love that you care I really do but you can't mother me."

"Problems sis?" Harry asked with an amused expression

Hermione greeted Harry with a hug before asking with a quizzical expression "Ron seems to think I need to be treated like a child and what is this "sis" stuff?"

"Yeah, well you know I have always thought of you as a sister right?" Harry asked to which Hermione nodded "Besides I just thought I would try it out because I have an offer for you."

Now that Harry had their full attention Ron and Hermione took seats waiting for what was sure to be an interesting conversation.

"Fist let me say that I know you have a lot to do Hermione and I know you have a lot on your mind but I would like to help you. You do not have to give me an answer right now if you don't want to just promise me you will think about it alright?"

Hermione nodded so he continued.

"Being Lord of an ancient house has certain privileges and I would like to take advantage one of those. If you are willing I can make you part of either the Potter or the Black family simply be declaring it. There are a few forms to file with Gringotts but essentially that's it. This would provide you with the full resources of my house to help you deal with your parent's house and belongings. As Hermione Granger-Potter-Black you will find that the Goblins will quite literally fall over each other to help you get everything done." Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was doing his best to comfort her she was too emotional to speak right now but Harry continued.

"That is not the only reason I would like you to consider this offer though. Six years ago you befriended an eleven year old boy when he needed someone to care about him more than anything else in this world. You became the only family I have ever known up until this point. All I ask is let me return the favor let me be your family when you need it the most."

Hermione did not responded verbally only to shoot like a rocket out of her chair in into Harry's arms. He held her for several long minutes while she cried into his shoulder. After finally managing to calm herself she looked up into his eyes wiping away her tears and responded in a very shaky voice "I have always thought of you as a brother and I would be honored to make it official."

Harry flashed a brilliant smile before responding. "Good then there's only one choice left then, do you want to be a Potter or a Black? Although if I may suggest, if you agree to become a Black when you marry" Harry winked at Ron making him blush furiously "I would be able to pass the Head of the noble and ancient House Black to your husband."

Hermione thought for a moment looking back at Ron seeing him blushing caused her own cheeks to heat up as well. After thinking it over a few moments she agreed to become a Black.

"Fantastic now all we need to do is fill out a few papers." Harry said lightly as he pulled out a rather large stack of forms.

While they were filling out the required paperwork Hermione asked where Ginny and Lisa where.

He looked up and smiled that brilliant smile that he got whenever he thought of his family. "Well Ginny is shopping in Diagon Alley with her Mum, they really needed a day just the two of them. Lisa I believe is playing with the elves in her room. It is rather cute actually since Lula, Trixie and her are all about the same size she gets them to try on all her cloths and play dress up." With a mental nudge from Ginny Harry Added "Gin says welcome to the family by the way. She is looking forward to going shopping with her sister soon."

A little while later they had finished all the paperwork and Harry figured the best way would be to have Dobby deliver the paperwork to the Goblins. Something like this was typically handled by the ministry as well but the Goblins were able to handle most of it for an ancient house since both parties were adults in the eyes of the law. Paperwork could be provided to the Ministry if anyone challenged the legality of her status.

"Dobby!"

There was a pop and the trio of teens burst into roaring laughter. Lisa had apparently gotten Dobby involved in the dress up game. Because standing before them, with the largest smile he could have, stood Dobby in a light green sun dress with a pink tutu and straw lady's hat. The laughter at his appearance did not bother him at all in fact he seemed quite pleased to be wearing so many cloths at all which made it that much funnier. When the teens finally managed to get themselves under control Harry proceed with a smile.

"Dobby if my daughter is done dressing you up then I need you to take these forms to Gringotts. Also set up a meeting for Hermione tomorrow with my account manager she needs to make arrangements for her parents and their property." Dobby smiled and grabbed the stack of paperwork before popping out. Harry tried to stop him but was not quick enough "I guess I should have told him he could change first" This caused another bought of laughter as they thought of the reaction Dobby would get in Gringotts dressed like that.

The next couple of days passed rather quickly Hermione had a small service for her parent on Wednesday and the Goblins were handling all the arrangements for all of her parent's property. The elves moved all her possessions from her parents house to her new room at the Burrow. She never need step foot in her old house again which was fine with her since she did not think she could stand in the same room where her parents had been killed right now. She certainly did not wish to see her own blood on the floor of her room and be reminded of the battle she had had for her life.

On Friday Harry and Ginny had a couple of meeting planned, one was with Remus and Tonks while the other was with someone that Hermione believed could help them with the press problem. She would not tell them who it was but said that she would bring her over at 3. Shortly before 1 Remus and Tonks arrived and proper introductions were done with Lisa. Remus and Tonks had both heard of course of the news but they had yet to have the pleasure of meeting the little girl.

Once they were settled in the sitting Room with refreshments Harry began "First Remus, tell me how we are doing on getting Properties setup. We plan to have everything settled with Lisa by the end of the week and then we are going to need to get back on track."

Remus thought for a moment before responding "We have visited all of your properties over the last few days and I don't think space will be an issue we can house approx 500 families between them all. The real issue will be getting people to some of them. You actually even own a small private island where we can send the majority of those. The issue will be international portkeys. My understanding is that Bill Weasley is engaged to Fleur Delacour and you of course know her from the Tri-Wizard tournament. Do you think you have any pull with her?"

Harry shrugged as he responded "I rescued Fleur's sister from the black lake during the second task and I got along with Fluer well enough but I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because Fluer's father is the Minister in France and while they wish to remain out of the war as much as possible it would be best if we could convince them to be the broker so to speak for the portkeys. We could purchase them from France and then setup a manned portkey station to redirect families to wherever needed. I would suggest using the island first as it is virtually unknown and almost impossible to find so it would offer the most protection. Its isolated location also means that a direct assault by conventional magical means would be almost impossible."

Ginny added in "I can talk to Bill I am sure between him and Harry we can get something setup."

Harry nodded his agreement "Sounds good now Tonks I have a bit of a proposition to make."

Tonks quirked an Eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"You know what kind of state the Ministry is in right now. As Such the DMLE is beyond ineffective at this point. There is so much corruption any Death Eater brought in would be on the street within a few hours and that's assuming you were not let go from the department and charged yourself for insulting one of their own."

Tonks nodded it had really gotten bad and was only getting worse as more and more supporters of Voldemort took hold in the departments. "What can we do though we can't stop trying?"

Ginny picked up from here "Tonks how many Auras do you trust there and I mean really trust with your life and how many of those do you think you could convince to leave if you could provide a better opportunity."

Tonks thought it over for a few minutes leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees "I would say I completely trust about 30 of them but I am not sure how many I could get to leave I guess maybe it would depend on the opportunity"

Harry took back over the discussion "Tonks the reason we are asking is because we would like to hire you in an official security capacity to the Houses of Potter and Black. Because of the laws governing and ancient houses you would be authorized to use any means necessary in defense of those houses up to and including lethal force, more than that we would like you to set up an elite security force that can deal with any threat. The Ministry allows the Order of the Phoenix to remain unchallenged because it has always been the Orders policy to stun first and allow the Ministry to take over after the battle. I am suggesting we build a force that can effectively eliminate the threat. By the very basis of who I am you will essentially have a license to take out any death eater as a direct threat to my family. That is unless they plan to take a pledge of loyalty to my family."

Remus looking a little confused asked "Harry surely you are not suggesting we would become some sort of hit squad?"

Harry shook his head while Ginny took up the explanation "No Remus what we are suggesting is that we take steps that will allow us to proactively respond to threats. If we proceed with the safe houses Harry is essentially taking each of those families under the protection of our house. If we do that we will need to be able to anticipate and respond to threats."

Harry took over "For political reasons when the Order got word of an attack they could do little but wait and react once it was too late. If we intercept the information we can bring the family under protection of the house if they agree we then can eliminate the threat and deal a direct blow to Voldermort."

Tonks sat leaning on her knees for several moments of silence before asking the question that was bothering her the most. "Why me Harry? There are loads better Auras why not Kingsley for example"

Harry smiled because he knew that this had been coming.

"That is simple. One you have not been in the department long enough to have become so inflexible and set in your ways but you have also been in long enough to know what works and what doesn't which means we can setup the best force possible. Also quite simply because you are a muggle born. If you had the opportunity and resources to setup the best security force in the wizarding world what would you incorporate from the muggle world?"

The light and smile in the eyes of one Nymphadora Tonks told them that she was seeing the possibilities.

"I would also suggest, should you accept the position, that you talk to the twins they have been working on some stuff that is simply wicked. For example I hear they are working on a type of stun grenade that will incapacitate everyone within a 30 ft radius. I will personal fund any research they do and together you can build some of the most effective Magical assault weapons the world has ever seen. So what do you say?"

Tonks thought about it for a little while longer before deciding she would be insane to pass up this opportunity. She had joined the Order to make a difference in the war and the sad reality was they were highly ineffective and they knew it. Here was a chance to really make a difference that could turn the war in their favor. She had always tried to get the Ministry to incorporate muggle technology even something as simple as headsets so they would not fire on their own in a raid which often happened since they had no way to communicate to one another. A Patronus or Owl delivering messages in the middle of a raid tended to give away your position. But the Ministry had adamantly refused any solution that was not purely magical not seeing how anything muggle good benefit them. Having grown up in the muggle world though Tonks knew that their surveillance and communication abilities far surpassed anything the magical world had to offer. While muggle assault weapons were easily bested by magic, after all you could simply turn a gun into a bunny with a flick of the wand; there were some advantages there as well. A wand had a limited range where a good sniper can take down a target from a mile away. She also knew that a combination could be achieved. She had always been a fan of the show knight rider growing up and while such a car may not be possible in either world alone together it was actually quite possible. So it was with a smile that she accepted her new position and floo'd out to give Amelia Bones her resignation and start making contacts.

That having been settled the group waited for their next meeting to arrive taking a break to freshen up and play with Lisa briefly before 3. At 3 pm sharp the fireplace flamed green and out stepped Hermione with her guest. It took all of a matter of seconds for anger to flare in Harry's eyes, his wand level at his guest.

"What are you doing here!" he practically growled.


	10. Chapter 10: Dealing with the press

Chapter 10: Dealing with the press

"What are you doing here!" he practically growled.

Rita Skeeter had worked for the daily prophet for many years and she was no stranger to being in threatening situations to get a story. Now normally she would not have really considered the Boy-Who-Lived a threat at all but she could tell by the look in his eyes that something had changed in this young man. She had no doubt that he would curse her where she stood and she began to wonder why she ever agreed to this meeting. Sure the meddlesome know it all had told her that it would be worth her time but seriously what was worth getting hexed over.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you are here before my husband start blasting you back through the fireplace." Ginny stated in a cold tone.

Just then Hermione came through the fireplace and seeing the situation before her immediately leapt into action. "Harry, Ginny please put your wands away! I brought her here but we somehow got separated in the floo network I swear the Ministry is interfering with it again. "

Remus who had been invited to stay as an advisor for the second meeting quickly jump into the conversation "What do you mean you were separated?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"One minute I was holding onto Rita and then it felt like something bumped into me and she shot ahead of me." Hermione replied

Remus quickly waved his wand and where there was once a fireplace there was now a solid wall. Everyone looked to him with concern when he began to explain.

"We have been hearing some rumors that would seem to be confirmed by Hermione's experience. The Ministry is tampering with the floo network so they can trace everyone's travels. If they traced Hermione then they now know where we are. While they would not know the address since Grimmauld is still under Fidelius. They would however be able to floo in following her trace. I suggest we complete our meeting with Ms. Skeeter quickly and then we should leave here."

Harry was about to object but Moony assured him that he would explain everything and address his concerns as soon as the meeting was over.

Hermione seeing the need to move on took charge of the meeting. "Harry I know Rita Skeeter may not be your favorite person in the world but she is very good at what she does."

Harry glared at Hermione like she had lost her mind. "And just what does she do so well besides make our lives miserable with her made up stories?"'

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's to assure him that she was there for him.

"Like her or not she knows how to sway public opinion better than anyone. This is where she can help you." She responded like it should be obvious.

Rita feeling uncomfortable being discussed as if she were not there decided to comment "Lord Potter you have to understand that your status means the public wishes to read any information they can about your life. Since you do not wish to work with the press we work with what we have. It is your own fault really."

"MY FAULT? Who wrote the stories? who printed them? How is any of that my fault?" Harry asked more than a little angry

"If you would just accept your public.." Rita started but was interrupted by Harry "It don't want any public I don't want to be famous."

Remus responded to Harry's objections "Harry I know what you wish and believe me when I say that I wish you were not made famous 15 years ago but we cannot change what has happened. What we have to do is learn to live with what has happened and deal with what life gives us. I realize you would rather not be a celebrity but I think Hermione is right. If you were to employ Ms. Skeeter's skill she could benefit us greatly in the war effort."

Ginny who knew this would be a sore subject with Harry added as gently as she could "You need to think about what they are saying. I know how you feel love but it is not going to go away just because you want it too. The people will listen to you and if you embraced that you would be more powerful than the minister himself. You could change the direction the war is going simply by providing the hope the people so desperately need."

Harry gave Ginny a defeated look knowing that he was not going to win this argument. He knew that they were right but he could never be one of the Lockhart types that talks constantly about how great they are. He also didn't believe the people should be listening to him but rather thinking for themselves. So it was with a very apprehensive sigh that he asked Rita what he must do.

"In short you have to embrace your status. You have to be seen and heard. If you want the truth to be heard you have to allow yourself to actually be interviewed. Now if I was given an exclusive interview.." Rita's response was cut off by Hermione. "You were not invited here so you could write the story of the century."

Everyone looked to Hermione with a confused expression so she explained. "Harry what you need is a Press Agent."

Harry buried his head in his hands not wanting to deal with this. Ginny realizing this asked "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Gin! " He quickly responded.

Ginny nodded her head with a smile and quick kiss and turned to the two ladies. "Rita, Hermione if we offer you both positions." Hermione immediately started to object when Ginny shot her a scathing glare. "No Hermione you started this and we will agree but only if she reports directly to you. Rita If we offered you the position what would you do to turn around Harry's Image."

Rita thought this was all rather amusing but could not fathom why she would leave they paper "Why would I accept such a position I think is the better question?"

Ginny gave a little chuckle knowing she would have her right where she wanted her "Because we can pay you about ten times what you ever made at the paper. Now answer my question please."

Rita's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head they were so wide and she began to see the dollar signs. Then taking a quick drink of water to calm a bit began to think "Well first Harry would have to give Interviews. Not necessarily for every story but he would have to frequently respond to requests for a statement at the very least. At the risk of giving away my own secrets, if he gave more regular interviews he would grant himself a certain amount of power. A reporter would not dare print anything negative about you since the most damaging thing to their career would having been the only reporter not allowed at your next press conference."

Ginny thought for a minute and nodded "Would the question list of any potential interview be screened?"

Rita smiled knowing this one knew something about what she was talking about "At first yes but once a reporter shows they are willing to work with us we would need to give them a wider range. Harry also needs to be seen by the public. Frankly I am shocked he has not had the Head of House Ball yet. I didn't think you needed enemies that badly Harry?"

Ginny looked rather embarrassed and put her head down; Remus looked uncomfortable, while Hermione and Harry looked rather confused. Remus was kind enough to explain. "It is customary for a Head of house to hold a Ball to announce important events in the change of a family's status."

Rita added to the explanation "More than customary I think. To not do so is insulting to the other families. Blood feuds have been declared over less. Right now you have three major announcements you have failed to announce to the other families. The change in head of house in not one but two houses; you brought Hermione here into the Black family something that will be insulting to some families anyway and you married without introducing the new Lady of the house. And if I am not mistaken you are in the midst of another insult as I detect a parental bond and yet the child has not been introduced. Each of these events would normally require a Ball all on their own so you have insulted the other families' not once but four times at current count."

Harry sat there shocked he did not know what to say. Being the head of an ancient house seemed to come with a lot of headaches.

Remus was the first to respond "I can assure you Ms. Skeeter that all these changes have occurred in a short span of time and there has not been any time to hold any such formal announcement Ball as of yet. I am not even sure it would be safe in the current environment to do so."

Skeeter nodded but continued "That is the only reason the situation is salvageable at all. Given the current climate and the rapid succession of the changes, the other houses would be more open to forgiving the oversight but that situation comes with an expiration date and I am afraid that is fast approaching. As for the safety I would not worry about it. While in private you are certainly correct to be worried about your safety, in a public venue such as a Head of House Ball any public hostility would been seen as an insult to other houses and they would not risk pushing support to your side with such an action. Frankly not having the Ball is asking the other families not to support you. Even your friend Mr. Longbottom would have to avoid being seen in public with you if he did not wish to alienate his house."

"How soon would we need to hold the Ball?" Ginny asked

"Invitations should go out in the next three weeks at the minimum. You could hold off the actual date of the Ball for as much a couple months as long as the actual invitations are sent out before that. As long as the invitation spelled out what you intended to publicly announced it should be fine." Rita quickly responded

Harry was starting to feel a little overwhelmed and was not sure he wanted to know the answer to the question but asked anyway. "Is there anything else I should be doing I did not know about?"

Rita quickly nodded all business in this her element. "Yes. You also need to attach you name to some sort of charity organization. Malfoy is a perfect example of this."

Everyone had a shocked expression when Hermione asked the question everyone was thinking "Maloy? What has he ever done that could be considered charitable?"

"Nothing anymore obviously but at one time he was the largest contributor of a tuition assistance program that I believe more than one of Lady Potter's siblings benefited from." Replied Rita

Ginny looked like she might be sick. The thought of her family owing anything to Malfoy was a truly unpleasant thought.

"But why would he care about such a thing?" Harry asked

"Because Lucius Malfoy understood public perception he was able to worm his way into positions of power. How do you think he was able to get on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts? How do you think he so easily avoided Azkaban after the first war? Oh there were more than a few bribes to be sure but the rest accepted it so easily because they could not see past the perception that those charitable contribution created. Perception is fact and Lucius understood that."

Everyone sat in a rather stunned silence for a while. Even Ginny and Remus who are familiar with the magical society did not realize everything that went on in the back ground. Finally seeing that he had little hope but to accept his role in this society if he wanted to win this war Harry asked in a slightly defeated voice "So will you take the job?"

Rita thought it over for a few minutes. She had always enjoyed the power to destroy someone with her stories it was a power she could so easily wield. It had not started out that way. She had started out as a very honest and respectable journalist but as so often happens she had become addicted to the fame and wealth that comes with telling the public what they want to hear. Once you tell them what they really want to hear the most, they will keep coming back to hear what you have to say next. The only real problem with this is that it also means they expect what you have to say to be even more earth shattering then the last which was why her stories had become filled with less and less truth until she was nearly making up the entire story. So she really thought about the offer before her. Not only were they offering to pay her a huge amount of money but it may be fun to build someone up for a change and do something positive. She was also pretty sure she would not have a place in the world that You-know-Who would create. Coming to a decision she nodded.

"You have a deal Lord and Lady Potter Black. We should get to work on the details of the Head of House Ball Immediately and get a release to the press as soon as possible. Ms. Granger as I will be reporting to you I suggest we setup daily meetings to go over anything that needs addressed. I would in turn suggest you have daily meetings with the Lord and/or Lady Potter."

"Harry might I suggest we let the ladies take care of the final details. In the mean time I suggest the two of us move to the study as we have several security issues to discuss." Remus commented.

It was agreed and the ladies got to work on the details while Harry and Remus headed up to the study. As they were headed up the stairs Harry was nearly knocked over by an excited five year old missile squealing "Daddy!"

Harry hugged Lisa tight as she jumped into his arms. He had missed getting to spend time with her today but he knew that he would not get to spend every minute with her. "What are you doing sweetie? I thought you were playing with the elves?"

Lisa shrugged as she responded "I was but they said they had work to get done and I was bored so I went exploring. Did you know there is a bedroom on the third floor that has an animal that is a cross between a bird and a horse?"

Harry suddenly became very panicked. He had forgotten all about Buckbeak staying in Mrs. Black's room. "Honey are you ok? You could have been hurt you should not go in there without me or mum!"

Lisa Suddenly looked down she did not know what she did wrong. Remus on the other hand who had been watching the two with an amused gleam in his eye assured Lisa and Harry. "It's ok Harry a Hippogriff can sense the complete lack of guile in a child so young. I doubt he would ever hurt her in fact Hippogriff's rarely choose a human as a master but when they do it is always at Lisa's age. Tell me did he happen to lie down in front of you?"

Lisa smiled and nodded "He sure did! He has the softest feathers and he let me cuddle up against him."

Remus chuckled while Harry looked puzzled all though slightly more amused than before. "Well it would seem that Buckbeak is now your pet and I dare say you are safer with him than any creature on the planet."

Lisa gave an excited giggle "Can I keep him daddy?"

Harry smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead "We will have to talk about it but for right now why don't you head down to the sitting room where mum is. Aunt Hermione is there also I need to talk with Uncle Moony about some things ok beautiful?" Lisa kissed her dad before leaping out of his arms and taking off in a sprint through the house again.

Remus chuckled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Uncle?" was all he asked.

Harry smiled back at the older man "Yeah well I figured it might be too weird if I thought of you as a brother and I know you would never try to replace my dad so uncle seemed only natural."

Remus gave a watery smile and gave a hug to the only person he had left that he thought of as family "Thank you Harry you have no idea what that means to me."

Settling down in the study Remus began the conversation that brought them here. "I think it would be wise to move your family to Potter Manor or Black Castle. Both have security in place that far surpasses the security here and if the Ministry was able to trace Hermione than it is only a matter of time before Voldemort knows how to get to you. We cannot leave the floo disconnected from the network for long as that would become increasingly suspicious."

Harry was looking very concerned when Moony reassured him a little. "As I said earlier because of the Fidelius charm we are still hidden so we should be safe as long as the floo is closed but that is a short term solution."

Harry thought about it for a moment before asking his first question. "If they can trace a floo connections how will another location be any more secure?"

"Because neither property has been used in many years and the Ministry believes no one is currently occupying either. As long as we play our cards right we can assure we keep it that way. Both locations offer every protection that can be given to a property and should be as safe if not safer than Hogwarts herself."

"_What do you think Ginny" _Harry thought to his wife

"_If Remus thinks we are not safe here then I don't think we have much Choice. We should see what Tonks thinks that is why we hired her after all"_

"I talked to Ginny and we agree. Get with Tonks and have her review the properties. She can make any adjustments to security that is needed. We trust her to take the appropriate measures. Just remember we have a daughter to consider and we want her life to remain as stable as possible. Would we be safe here for the next week?"

Remus nodded but changed the topic to a question he had been meaning to ask. "I'll get with her tonight. I have been meaning to ask you though I know you told me since you bonded with the wands that you can talk to each other through the link but I don't notice you doing it very often I would think that would be extremely useful."

Harry nodded and chuckled a little "Oh It can be useful and some things are rather easy. For example I was able to give her the entire contents of the conversation we had in just a few seconds. I simply allow her access to the memory and she has the same memory I do as if she was in the room. But to actually talk takes a conscious effort and we have to open ourselves to each other completely. We have to really concentrate on what we want the other to hear otherwise it is just a noise of every random thought running through our minds. The first day we both had such a major headache. I still get a headache if we try to talk through the link too long as I have to focus on it so hard. Ginny is quite a bit better at it she has even had a conversion with me and her mum at the same time but I think I would go nutters if I tried to do that."

Remus chuckled but he understood. He could not imagine trying to deal with the constant barrage of thoughts from another person.

Having wrapped up there business Remus left to go meet with Tonks on the plan to move the Potters while Harry went back to the sitting room to meet back up with the girls. Rita had already left having apparated from the back yard. Hermione and Ginny were tickling Lisa when Harry arrived and he could not help but pause a moment and watch his girls with a silly smile on his face. Ginny looked up to see him in the door way and flashed him a warming smile. "Hey! Did you and Remus get everything worked out?"

Harry walked over and hugged his two girls "I think so he just left to go meet with Tonks so I am sure she will be able to handle it. What about you what's the plan with Rita?"

Ginny shared the memory of the conversation with Harry so he was aware of the plan but Hermione began to explain so he let her just to make sure everyone was on the same page. "Well we decided the Head of House Ball will be on August 15th. That gives us a little over two months to plan and get other things done. In the mean time Rita is meeting with the Daily Profit and a short announcement will be made in tomorrow's addition nothing to specific just a general announcement. The most important thing included will be your marriage to Ginny as that is something that has the most impact on your family."

Harry nodded. He did not like having to deal with this but at the same time he accepted that it was simply going to be part of his life weather he wanted it or not. They talked a little while longer when Hermione said she needed to return to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny decided to go with her for a visit and to let Ginny's parents know about the story in the Prophet tomorrow as well as the plan on how they were going to be dealing with the press. Molly was less than pleased that her daughter's life would be playing out in public but they convinced her that this was simply something that came with the territory of being Harry Potter's wife. Something Harry apologized profusely for.

The next morning they were sitting at the table when the Profit arrived.

**Harry Potter to Host Head of House Ball**

_In a surprise announcement yesterday it was announced that the famed reporter for the daily profit Rita Skeeter has taken up the position of press agent for the ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black. The head of both houses is none other than the Chosen One Harry Potter. Ms. Skeeter had the following comments._

"_I am exited to announce the marriage of Harry Potter to Ginerva Weasley. Lady Potter-Black has taken her place in the houses and it is an excellent match. I have been fortunate to spend time with the couple and I can say with certainty that they are happily in love. It is also my privilege to announce that Lord and Lady Potter Black will host a Head of House Ball on August the 15__th__. While the arrangements are still being made at this moment I can say for certain that Invitations will be going out in the next two weeks. The Press of course will be allowed access to the event but any reporter or photographer wishing to attend must contact me or Hermione Granger before the event to make arrangements."_

_We here at the Prophet are glad to see Lord Potter take his rightful place in our society and wish Lord and Lady Potter Black all the best for a long and happy life._


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Back to Business

Chapter 11: Getting Back to Business

The next week past in a blur of activity. Harry and or Ginny had daily updates with Remus, Tonks and Hermione on House matters. Madeye even stopped in to discuss some ideas on the request Harry had made of him. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione worked for several hours with the old aura, held up in a locked room in secret. Those in the house during that time could not help but speculate what exactly they were working on.

Two days before the next Order meeting Neville and Hannah were invited over for a meeting. After a long afternoon meeting Neville and Hannah left looking pleased but a little overwhelmed all the same.

Finally the order meeting had arrived and Harry and Ginny left Lisa in the elves care while they gathered everyone in large dining room of Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the meeting after everyone had gathered. "First I want to thank everyone for coming! Second I want to apologize as this first meeting is going to be quite long. We have a lot of ground to cover so let's begin. First If you will remember the last time we met I promised you all answers. Well the time has come. But first let me turn you all over to Moody who will explain how we will proceed."

There was general excited chatter as Moody came to the front of the room. As he began to speak as Harry and Ginny walked around the room and handed everyone a silver pin in the shape of a phoenix in flight with glowing green eyes when activated. The design had been something of a contested issue but in the end Ginny was the one that had the most influence over the design and she felt it was a perfect representation of Harry much to his dismay.

"The Pins that are being passed out are to be worn at all times, No exceptions! There are powerful charms on them that you will activate shortly. With the Help of Ms. Granger we placed a series of charms on the pins that in short will place a memory block on anything that is discussed while the pin is active. If you are captured or in a situation where you feel the safety of this information is in danger then you should tap the pin with your wand and say "Remember the Fallen". The eyes will then turn red and you will not be able to remember anything that was discussed while you wore the pin. for example for those of us that deal at the ministry on a daily basis you simply activate the security before you head to work, when you get home tap the pin and say "Fight for the Future". "

Moody paused to demonstrate the pins use. Tapping his pin the eyes alternated between green and Red and then green again. "Now all of you will need to activate your pin before we continue for that I turn you lot over to Ms. Granger."

Hermione stood before the group and cleared her throat a little nervously. "Now that each of you has your pin we need to walk you through how to key the pin to your wand. You also all need to choose one other person whom you trust and you see on a regular basis. Once we are finished the pin can only be activated by your wand or the wand of the person you choose. The Second person is merely a failsafe so that if you should become incapacitated your pin can be activated by another person. While in the nonsecure mode, when the eyes are green the pin will auto shift to secure mode if your mind is attacked. When you are dealing with another member of the order you should remember to check the state of their pin this will tell you whether it is safe to discuss order business openly with them. The pin also triggers secure mode when you take the pin off and you will not remember anything until you put the pin on and reactivate it. The pin will also trigger secure mode if you attempt to talk to anyone about order business who is not wearing a pin. When talking about order business simply touch the pin once at the start of the conversation and then again at the end of the conversation. This will place the block around the memories that should be secured. doing this will allow you to carry on normally by having access to both secure and non-secure information at the same time. One final note is that there is a disillusionment charm we will activate that will only allow them to be visible to someone else with a pin. Any Questions? Good then let's begin."

Over the next fifteen minutes Hermione walked the order members through how to key the pin to their wand and the wand of the person they chose as their failsafe. Once this was completed everyone had a pin with green eyes pinned somewhere on their clothing. Harry took back over the meeting at this point and once again stood before the gathered crowd.

"Right well now the moment you have been waiting for. I suggest you get comfortable as this will take a while. Also I am sure I do not have to remind you that this information is of the utmost importance. we have taken every measure to ensure it remains safe but nothing is fool proof. we are still placing an enormous amount of trust in you to care for this information. you should touch your pin to activate a secure memory at the beginning of every meeting if you have not done so then please do so now."

Harry looked down and took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like you to hold all your questions until the end, once I am finished we will take a short break for you to process the information I am about to give you and then I will take any questions you have. I guess the best place to start is the beginning..." Over the next two hours Harry related the story of his life at Hogwarts since his first year. He told them about facing Voldemort in his first year. Facing the basilisk in second year and the memory of Tom Riddle. The dementor attacks and how he and Hermione saved Sirius in third year. The fake Moody and Voldemort's return in fourth year. The Ministry issues including his dealings with Umbridge and then the attack at the DOM. The Prophecy he learned shortly after Sirius's death. Then he explained everything he learned about the Horcruxes last year and showed them the fake locket. Everything he learned about Tom Riddle and then finally his account of how Dumbledore died and what they went through in the cave.

When he was done Harry was feeling emotionally drained and was quite pale. He did not look at anyone or comment on anything simply gathered a crying Ginny in his arms and turned and left. The remaining group was in shock to say the least. there were more than a few people weeping silently or outright crying for a number of different reasons. Some simply were feeling the loss they shared with him while others could not believe everything he had gone though quietly and they ached for him. No one spoke they simply gathered in small groups to comfort each other. some sat alone or left to be alone with their thoughts. Some retreated to gather themselves and clean up while some simply took advantage of the refreshments the Elves had delivered.

Some 20 minutes later Harry and Ginny returned both smiling and holding the hands of a bouncing Lisa. As they got everyone's attention everyone once again gathered and took their seats ready to continue. So Ginny proceeded.

"We thought we would start the second half with something a little more pleasant. We consider all of you friends in some way and while this will all be announced at the Ball we wanted to tell you personally. " Ginny smiled at Harry and he continued.

"First I would like to introduce my sister by choice, by magic, and by law. Hermione Granger-Black."

Everyone in the room turned to a blushing but smiling Hermione. There were more than a few questions on their minds about such an announcement but Harry continued and dropped the next bomb shell before anyone could ask any questions.

" Second we would like all of you to meat or adopted daughter Lisa." Except for a few the faces around the crowd was that of utterly shocked individuals. no one could quite wrap their minds around what they had just heard. Lisa however broke the silence as she spotted someone in the crowd.

"GRANDMA!" Lisa shrieked as she ran across the room and jumped into the arms of a laughing Molly.

This served to shake everyone from there thought as Lisa's smile and laughter was simply infectious. Everyone could easily see how you could fall in love with this little girl and those that knew Harry could not help but marvel at the contented smile he had while he watched his daughter. No one had ever seen him so happy or satisfied before and that made them smile just for seeing it.

Ginny spoke to Harry as she retrieved their daughter from Molly "I think I will sit out the rest of the meeting. I promised Lisa I would read to her."

Harry got a slightly annoyed look on his face and asked in a slightly whinie voice "Please tell me your not reading her that children's book again?"

Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eye as she responded. "What she loves the 'Adventures of Harry Potter' " Laughter rolled through the room as Harry rolled his eyes.

Hugging her Dad Lisa responded with the innocents of a child. "I know you didn't _really_ live in a castle or ride a _unicorn_ dad but I love you any way." More laughter rolled through the room as Harry hugged and kissed his daughter and wife.

"Now that we have all had a good laugh at my expense we can continue the meeting. Now that you have had some time to think about it lets have the questions." Harry said.

Neville was the first to speak "The prophecy Harry, does it mean what I think it does?"

Harry nodded as he responded "It means I am the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

Luna interrupted him however in her dreamy state "I do not think that's true at all Harry."

All eyes shifted to the blonde Ravenclaw as Harry managed to stutter out his intellegant response "Huh?"

Looking rather dreamily at nothing in particular she responded as she played with her butter Beer cap necklace "Well the prophecy only says you have the power to defeat him not that you actually will. That is not to say that we will not win over Voldemort but it does not say that you will be the one to actually kill him."

Harry looked more confused than ever he had long since resigned himself to the idea that he would have to face Voldemort in the end and this was making his head spin "So I won't have to fight him?"

Luna shrugged "I wouldn't say that but you might not be the one to actually kill him nor would you necessarily have to fight him alone."

Luckily Hermione seemed to catch on to something "Harry, the prophecy does not say what the power he knows not is and you yourself said you are not sure what that might be."

Harry thought hard but he could not imagine any other outcome then him facing Voldemort in the end. Remus continued where Hermione left off "A Power could be many things Harry. Weather you like it or not you are a natural leader and I know you do not think it is true but people are inspired to follow you. Take this group for example if you went around the room most of us would do what you asked simply for the asking." There were nods all around the table as Remus continued. "Voldemort does not value the people around him. They do not act out of loyalty or honor but out of fear. You would never ask any of us to place our selves in harms way and that is why we will gladly do so of our own free will because you give us the choice and because it is the right things to do. These are concepts and leadership qualities he will never posses or understand. The "Power" may be many things not just one single thing."

"_It's true you know. Half the people in the room would charge into Voldemort's chamber room if you asked them too?"_ Ginny responded in Harry's mind.

Minerva picked up the explanation at this point "The power may not even involve a direct conflict with Voldemort, Harry. The prophecy is rather vague as most tend to be. Voldemort's true power comes from the fear he holds over other people. Taking away his power would be just as much a defeat to him as killing him out right. There are many possible outcomes. Albus defeated the last Dark Lord by imprisoning him in a tower that Grindelwald himself had created I might add."

Harry sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. This was a way of looking at the prophecy he had never thought of. He had always just assumed it was as simple as coming down to him and Voldemort alone in a fight to end the war either they won or they lost. But if everyone was right then it is not as simple as that. This made him feel both better and worse at the same time. This made the future more complex but at the same time it helped to reinforce the idea that he was doing the right thing with the way he was trying to rebuild the order. Finally looking up and shaking his head he continued.

"All right it seems like we have a lot more to think about on the Prophecy so if you have anything you think of let me know. As for the Horcruxes I would like to ask for volunteers who are willing to research them and hunt them down with me."

Everyone turned their heads around to see who would speak first. Bill Weasley stood first "I'm in! You will need an experienced curse breaker." Fluer stood next "I follow my Bill where ever he goes." Molly had to speak out at this. "But Bill what about your wedding?" Bill sighed and looked down as Fluer wrapped her arms around him and he nodded at her in thanks for the support. "We have been trying to find the right time to tell everyone but it never seems to have come. We married in secret last month in a private ceremony. A public wedding in this climate would only put everyone in danger and we could not accept that. So we decided it was best to have to wedding in private."

Molly had tears in her eyes and was about to start yelling at her oldest when Fluer wrapped her in a warm hug. "Molly, we would never have been able to live with our selves or have a happy life together if someone were killed or injured because we decided to have a public wedding. Can you understand this? Bill would never have stopped blaming himself if something happened to you or a member of your family."

Molly looked through her tear streaked eyes from her daughter in-law to her son before nodding. She did not like it but she had worried constantly about how they would keep everyone safe in a public event like a wedding so she at least understood.

With the tension somewhat released congratulations where exchanged among all the members of the order. Arthur hugged both his son and daughter in-law with tears in his eyes. He was sad he did not get to have the memory of attending his eldest sons wedding but he was so very proud that they had sacrificed the wedding they wanted to keep everyone safe.

Charlie was the next to speak up "I have been meaning to take some leave from the reserve anyway so I am also in."

The twins started to stand but Harry interrupted them before they could speak. "Sorry guys but I need you to keep the shop going in Diagon alley. The information you can gather is simply too valuable and we may need your shop as a safe zone in the future."

Both nodded and sat down all be it a little put out that they would miss the big adventure with their two older brothers.

A blushing Christine Davies a newer order member stood next to Charlie who simply winked at her causing her to blush deeper.

Moody stepped forward "I guess I will lead this rabble." with a nod to each of them.

Harry smiled at all of them "The hunt team is set then. Get with Minerva. She has all of the memories from Albus. You can review them and get an idea where to start looking. Here is the fake locket and the note inside."

Harry tossed the locket to bill and he began to examine it while Fleur Read the note out loud. As she finished the short note there where sever surprised gasps and a Remus, Minerva, and Hermione all rushed forward to get a better look.

Everyone was a little curious as to what was going on and Harry in particular was getting antsy for an explanation.

Remus was the first to speak. "Harry I know who RAB is!"

Remus had Harry's complete attention now so he continued." Regulus Arcturus Black always signed his letters RAB it used to bugger Sirius to no end. RAB is none other than the brother to our very own Sirius."

Harry stood their completely dumb struck. He was trying to let this information sink in but it seemed like it was just not possible. finally he stammered out. "Are you sure?"

Minerva was the one to respond however "Quite. I would recognize his hand writing and signature anywhere."

Before Harry could comment any further however Hermione got his attention "Harry the real locket was here in Grimmauld Place. We found it when we were cleaning the study. Remember we passed it around trying to open it."

Harry had begun to get excited as the memory awakened of that day. Could the Horcrux be so easily in reach. turning to Molly he asked in an excited tone "Mum what did we do with all that stuff we cleared out?"

Harry's face immediately fell as Molly responded "Those where the boxes that disappeared that we thought Mundungus Fletcher took."

Harry nodded and shaking his head continued "Right. Well at least our team has an idea where to start looking. Moving on to the next big announcement Since I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year Neville and Hannah are now the commanding members of the Order at Hogwarts. Those of you who will be returning to the school should follow his command as if it was from me personally. He has my utmost confidence and I ask you to welcome him."

There was a round of applause as the couple blushed when it died down Harry continued.

"Now one final piece of business to discuss this evening and for that I will turn you over to my head of security Tonks."

The pink haired aura stepped up in front of the group and tapping the patch on her vest the doors to the dinning room opened and ten people in matching black uniforms walked into the room all of them had the same Potter Black insignia patch on there vest. Harry remarked that they looked like a modified bullet proof vest. Each carried themselves with a strong presence and wore an ear piece that connected to a small radio in their vest. The sight of the ten was rather impressive as they marched in perfect step with one another and Harry was a little shocked to see Cho Chang was among the numbers.

"These ten represent the foundation of the Black Guard. There primary goal is protection of the Potter and Black family. These are the primary members but we plan to double these numbers in the next month. Members of this guard are personally selected by me and will go through an intensive training program. They will include the best of the wizard'ing and muggle world. For those that have there doubts about the muggle aspect of this guard I have prepared a little demonstration. "

Tonks waved her wand and a screen lowered on one wall.

"On this monitor you will see a target I have placed on the roof of a building over a mile way. Let me introduce you to our new sniper specialist. Mark Thompson, Mark has served in the military for the last 10 years and though he is from a magical family he is a muggle himself. However do not discount his abilities. Mark when you are ready."

Mark stepped forward and pulling a state of the art sniper rifle from his back, he walked over to the window and took his position. As he was setting up and taking aim Tonks addressed the crowd.

"Mark will select a few elite members to train and will head up a new department never before seen in the magical world. Using the rifle Mark is carrying a trained sniper can take out a target from over a mile away without ever being seen or heard." Seeing Mark was ready Tonks indicated everyone to watch the screen.

Hearing barley an audible sound at all everyone in the room watched as the target on the screen suddenly appeared to have a hole in it almost dead center. Seconds later and second hole and then a third, with in a span of less than 15 seconds Mark placed four holes in a circle no bigger than a galleon.

To say that everyone was impressed and a little awed would be something of an understatement. Tonks thanked Mark who stowed his rifle on his back which promptly disappeared into his vest obviously charmed to remain invisible. Tonks picked back up.

"While we in the magical community have underestimated muggle's and their technology they have developed weapons more deadly and accurate than any spell. While this may be a shock to some of you tell me how you would defend against Mark from a mile away when you didn't even know he was there?"

Tonks paused and looked around the room for dramatic effect and then continued.

"Each of these Guards has a weapon on them at all times and knows how to use them. Each has been combined with magic to be as effective as possible. Ms Chang if you will."

Tonks waved a wand and created a stone block in mid air that she banished at the Asian girl. Cho spun and with a speed almost impossible to see a sword appeared in her hand she swiped the sword forward and returned it from where it had come so fast people had to do a double take and try to figure out if they had even seen what they thought they did. The stone block laid at her feat in two pieces and she did not look like she had even noticed she had moved.

Harry was beyond impressed and this had gone beyond anything he had thought of when he asked Tonks to take up the post. He could see that this was what the future would be. He looked for the day when it was not needed but that day was far off and security would always be needed.

"Tonks I have to say I am impressed with all of you and I can't wait to see what you come up with in the future."

Harry triggered a polite round of applause that caused Tonks to Blush slightly.

"One final note. If you are to be a member of this organization then each of you, myself included, will be required to log ten hours a week in training with Mad-eye, Tonks, or Kingsley. There are no exceptions to this rule. I will not have anyone go into a fight unprepared. While I realize many of you have the skills required it has been a while since you have had to use them and it never hurts to get into shape. If you can not or will not participate in this training then we will find a way for you to help that does not require you to be on the front line unless it is an emergency."

The Meeting broke up shortly after that and Ginny and Lisa came back in the room and everyone gathered around to greet the little girl. Everyone mingled and engaged in conversation. There was an excitement in the air that could be felt they all finally felt like they would be doing something towards ending this war. Harry saw Cho talking with a group and he felt compelled to say something given there past and how things did not end on the best of terms between them.

"Hey Cho" Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Hi Harry" Cho said with a smile.

"Cho I wanted to Say I'm.." Harry started but Cho cut him off. "Harry don't it's ok. We both started a relationship for the wrong reasons. There is nothing to apologize for and it is in the past. I don't blame you for what happened."

Harry smiled and nodded "Thanks Cho. You were impressive with your sword by the way, where did you learn that?"

Cho blushed a little at the compliment. "My father insisted I take martial arts classes from the time I was old enough to walk. It was part of him enforcing our heritage."

Harry nodded and they talked some more politely before parting all in all it was a highly productive meeting and Harry felt more optimistic about his future then he had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Day and a Meeting wit

Chapter 12: Moving Day and a Meeting with Malfoy

The day following the order meeting was a rather busy day. The Potter's were being moved to Potter Manor per Tonks' recommendation. She had explained the security that would be put in place. Security would patrol the grounds 24/7 and two guards would be stationed at the gates around the clock where the apparition point was. A small apartment was being rented in London proper and the only thing in the apartment was a magical fireplace that was connected to the floo network. The main fireplace in Potter Manor had a one way connection to and from the apartment only.

The Potter's where sitting around the table enjoying a quiet breakfast when Tonks arrived. Greeting everyone and getting a cup of Coffee from Dobby she began to explain the plan for the big move.

"At 10:00am we will travel to Diagon Alley. We are going to floo to the Leakey Cauldron so if you have any business you need to conduct in the alley let me know."

Harry interrupted her at this point "Tonk's why would we go all the way to the Diagon Alley for this?"

"Simple Harry, we are going to take this opportunity to put on a little show for the masses. See you will be travelling today with the Black Guard." Tonks Replied.

Harry looked troubled so she continued. "Your security has to be seen. We need to send a message to Voldemort and his Death Eaters that it will not be easy to get to you. I already talked with Hermione and she will make sure some press happens to be in the alley. I know you don't like publicity but you have to be seen with you security to send the message needed. Don't worry, no one will get near you or your family."

Harry glanced over at Ginny who shrugged and so Harry reluctantly nodded his acceptance of the situation. Once they got passed that Tonks continued. "Once we are through with any business you may have in Diagon Alley we will floo to the Apartment. We then will floo to Potter Manor. Any questions?"

"How are our things getting there? What are the arrangements for Lisa's things?" Ginny asked

"Don't forget Buckbeak Mum. We can't leave him behind." Lisa added

Tonks Chuckled at the little girl. "Don't worry Lisa. Buckbeak will be able to find you no matter where you are. I will ask Hagrid to make sure he gets to the manor ok. As for your other things the elves will take care of everything while we are in Diagon Alley."

They discussed a few other details for the move as well as the plans for Grimmauld Place. It was the Intent to transform the old Black home into a proper Head Quarters for operations. Security would be tightened down and anyone not wearing a pin would be allowed in through any means unless they went through security that would be stationed at the front door. Training rooms and dorms where going to be setup so order member could come and go as needed.

Hermione was coordinating the changes that would go into the control room for the order where dispatch, communication, tracking and planning could be done with state of the art surveillance technology. She was even going to work on getting access to the satellite feeds the Military uses.

As ten O'clock approached Harry was seeing to last minute arrangements with Tonks while Ginny was helping Lisa get ready. Lisa had insisted she take Lancelot her Pigmy Puff with them to make sure he did not get lost in the move. Lisa was quite nervous about the move and was trying her best to pack everything she owned in a rucksack she could carry with her.

Trixie tried to put her mind at ease. "I promise to take good care of your things little miss. They will be in your new room right were you expect them."

Lisa hugged the little elf and clung to Ginny as she looked at her room one last time. Holding her mum's hand they headed down to find Harry.

At ten sharp the Potter Family was lined up at the fireplace ready to floo to Diagon Alley. "I will go first followed by Ginny and Lisa and then Harry." Tonks addressed the family.

As Tonks stepped through the fireplace and spun away Ginny and Lisa stepped up and took their turn. Just as Harry was about to enter Remus who was staying at Grimmauld place put a hand on Harry's shoulder and wished him luck. Nodding at the old marauder Harry threw the powder in and called out his destination.

As usual Harry stumbled coming out of the floo in the Leaky Caldron but managed not to fall on his face. Ginny immediately cast a cleaning spell on his cloths to get rid of the ash. Looking around they were drawing quite the attention. Ginny, Harry and Lisa where surrounded by the ten members of the Black guard all with extremely serious faces five on each side.

Lisa was looking particularly worried so Harry picked her up. Hermione was having a discussion with Tonks when both girls nodded she approached Harry and Ginny.

"I was telling Tonks we might not want to go strutting through the street in this little PR show with Lisa. So if you don't mind Ron and I will take her to visit Grandma Molly." Harry and Ginny both nodded and Ginny hugged there friend.

"Thank you I have been so worried about her in all of this. Taking her to the Burrow for a little while is a great idea." Ginny responded.

Kneeling down to Lisa Hermione asked "Would you like to go visit Grams. She mentioned making some biscuits and would like your help. Would you like to come with me and Uncle Ron?"

Lisa nodded and gave both her parents hugs and Hermione took her hand and led her back through the floo talking excitedly to the little girl. Harry and Ginny both chuckled it was hard to tell you was more excited Lisa or Hermione.

They were now ready to leave and so Tonks turned to Harry and Ginny "Is there anywhere you wanted to go in particular?"

Harry nodded "I need to sign some papers with Griphook and then I understand there is a pitch at Potter Manor so we would like to get Lisa a training broom."

Tonks nodded "Alright we will head to Gringotts first and then we can head to the broom shop."

The group that made their way down the center of Diagon alley was an impressive sight to behold. Harry and Ginny were flanked by five guards on each side with Tonks taking point. The guards were a sight most in the magical community had never seen. Today they wore black pants with green polo shirts with the Potter and Black crests on the breast. On top of that they wore a green wind breaker that had the word security on the back. Each had an ear peace and dark sunglasses that were charmed to give the wearer heighten senses.

As they approached Gringotts six of the Black Guard took up post outside the bank while the other four plus Tonks entered. With two guards on each side the group approached the counter.

The goblins who were not used to seeing sights like this seemed a little put out "What is the meaning of this?"

Tonks spoke for the group "Lord Potter has business to conduct with Griphook. Please notify him of my Lords arrival."

Harry groaned and asked Tonks "Do you really have to refer to me as your Lord?"

Tonks merely responded "It is what you are Harry. Deal with it." and then winked at him for good measure.

Within moments Griphook approached the group and gave a short bow saying "You travel with quite a group these days my Lord. Is all this necessary?"

Harry returned the bow to the goblin and responded "I am afraid in these times there are more than a few who would try to harm me and my family. The Black Guard is tasked with my personal safety a task for which they take very seriously. "

Just then a shout came from the lobby and green light flew from the crowd towards the group. Tonks and the two front guards immediately moved to intercept, banishing Items into the path of the spell that exploded on impact with the Green light. The two rear guards moved to stand in front of the Potters. Cho being one of them reached into her Pocket and pulled out a short throwing spike. With deadly accuracy she banished the spike at the attacker nailing him in the shoulder and dropping him to the ground. Having already closed the distance between herself and the attacker Cho laid the man out with a spinning roundhouse nailing the man in the side of the head with her foot sending him flying backwards unconscious.

The whole affair lasted mere seconds. Two of the guards stationed outside came in and were dragging the attacker out before anyone could even really register what had happened. Turning back to a now wide eyed Griphook Harry simply stated "You can see my point then."

Shaking himself slightly Griphook nodded "Indeed Lord Potter I can at that."

Tonks took control again "Well done Chang! I am going to see our guest off. You are in charge in here and I will meet you back out front. Radio when you are ready to leave."

The group headed to Griphook's office to conduct their business the goblins had several investment and property papers to be signed. They had just finished the last of the paperwork when another Goblin came in and spoke to Griphook.

"My Lord may I present Sharptooth who seems to have a request of you." Griphook indicated the other Goblin who gave a short bow.

"My Lord. My client wishes to have a brief word with you about a most urgent issue." Sharptooth responded.

Harry regarded the goblin for a moment before asking "And who is your client?"

"I would prefer if my client introduced herself my Lord" Sharptooth responded.

Harry and Ginny began to discuss it mentally when Cho interrupted them."If I may, why don't I meet with this client? If it is acceptable then I will let you know."

Harry and Ginny nodded and Sharptooth lead Cho away. She returned ten minutes later looking rather grim. "Well?" Harry asked.

"I think you should meet with her Harry. You are not going to like it but I think you will want to meet with her all the same." Harry quirked an eyebrow at her so she continued "It's Draco's mum or what's left of her anyway".

Harry did not know a lot about Narcissa Malfoy but after some deliberation they decided it was worth hearing what she had to say. The group was lead to a small conference room and Cho requested the other three wait outside while she remained with the Potters.

As they entered the room they noticed Narcissa sitting at the table her robes seemed to be torn and stained in several spots. She was holding her right arm close to her chest and she was looking down at the table. As they approached and the door closed she slowly lifted her head to look at them. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut and her lip was swollen and bloody. To put it mildly she looked like she had been in one hell of a fight.

Harry not having been expecting the sight before him was a little taken back by it. "Cho radio Tonks I have a feeling she will want to be here for this. Gin can you do anything to help her?"

Ginny did what she could for the older women while they waited for Tonks to arrive. She managed to reduce some of the swelling as well a little of the bruising. She healed her arm which was broken and healed most of the cuts. Not ten minutes later Tonks entered the room. She immediately stopped and stared at her Aunt obviously caught off guard with her appearance. Cho went to wait in the hall with the others and closed the door behind her.

"What can we do for you Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Narcissa Malfoy looked between the three occupants and gave a great sigh "I have come to ask for a favor and protection Lord Black. When I saw you enter the bank I knew I could not pass up this opportunity without trying."

"Whom do you wish to be protected from?" Ginny clarified

Narcissa merely looked down at the table while she responded "I do not seek it for myself. My life is not worth saving and my suffering on this earth will end soon enough. I ask that you protect my God daughter Pansy Parkinson."

Harry frowned at how little she seemed to value her own life "Why would Ms. Parkinson need my protection?"

Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye this was obviously taking a lot out of her. "Last night the Dark Lord became angry with my husband and son. To show his displeasure he had me beaten and took away my wand so that I might not heal myself. Because my son fancies Pansy he had her beaten and raped repeatedly while my son was made to watch. My son laughed and responded that he would not be able to marry such a slag and that she was spoiled for him. She too was forbidden from healing herself. Last I saw her she was dragged from the room unconscious. Every time I close my eyes I can hear her scream..." Narcissa was sobbing lightly and had to pause to collect herself. Ginny and Tonks each were holding a hand over their mouth at the horror being described to them. Harry was looking more out raged by the minute.

"I have tried to get to her house. I know she is alone but I have not been allowed to leave the Manor unattended. The man you took out was my escort to make sure I behave properly and not seek help. I will be punished for what your wife did when I return." Narcissa finished looking at the table and in a small voice that was more common with a frightened child.

Harry took a minute to collect himself "Tonks take your team with Narcissa and go collect Parkinson. Cho can see us home ok. We will have healers waiting for you when you return to the Manor with Narcissa and Parkinson."

Narcissa looked up "My Lord my life is forfeit I must pay for my part in the Dark Lords terror."

"Did they rape you as well?" Was Harry's response. There was no anger or hostility in his voice only understanding and compassion. It made the older women break down as she could only nod.

Surprising her Harry pulled the older women into a hug and began to speak to her."I want you to listen carefully. Whatever else you are you are a Black. You are protected by this house and status and I will not allow this to continue. I swear on my Magic they will pay for what they have done to you."

Narcissa's Head snapped up at this declaration. Never had someone showed such compassion for her when they had no reason too. She did not know what to make of the new Lord Black. Sure she knew what everyone said about him but the man holding her right now did not fit any of the descriptions she had heard. Despite herself she felt a small spark of hope for the future that she had not allowed herself to feel since she was told she was to marry Lucius. She could only nod in response to his statement.

After some brief conversation Tonks led Narcissa out of the room. Once they were gone Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms for a loving embrace he needed to feel her love and support to draw strength from it. They stood there holding each other for a long while until finally Harry kissed Ginny and said "Let's go get our daughter a broom."

Tonks had left the four members of Cho's team in the bank and they escorted Harry and Ginny to the broom shop and then to Leaky Caldron to Floo out. They Floo'd one at a time to the apartment, two of the security team going first. Harry turned to Cho before he left "I wonder if you would be kind enough to fetch madam Pomfrey and bring her to the Manor. She will need to be there when Tonks arrives." Cho nodded and Harry stepped into the Fire calling out Phoenix Path the address for the apartment.

A second short floo jump and Harry and Ginny where standing in the middle of the grandest drawing rooms either had ever seen. The Room was huge with grand windows that extended from the floor to ceiling 25 feet in height. The cathedral ceiling was ornately decorated and all the furnishing while obviously old where extremely elegant and well cared for. The three elves bowed to them and indicated that all ways ready.

Harry explained to the elves that they would be in need of some medical supplies as well as two rooms for some guests.

Shortly after they arrived the Floo flamed twice and Cho and Poppy Pomphrey stepped out. Harry greeted them. "Thank you for coming Madam Pomphrey. I don't really trust anyone else in my home at the moment."

Shaking the young Lords hand she responded "It is understandable. Where is my patient?"

Cho responded for them. "Tonks just radioed in and they are stabilizing Ms. Parkinson. She was worse than we thought. She said their ETA is 10 minutes. They are going to apparate in. Let's meet her at the gates shall we."

Two hours later Harry and Tonks were pacing in the sitting room waiting for news from the healer. Ginny had gone and retrieved Lisa and they were out at the pitch practicing with Lisa's new broom. Tonks had related what she knew. Pansy had been badly beaten and she had lost a lot of blood. They found her dumped unceremoniously in the entry hall of her family home naked and broken. She had several broken bones and she looked like she had been strangled during at least one of her rapes. Tonks said it looked like someone had taken a spiked club to her and she doubted she would ever be able to have kids.

Sometime later after Lisa had settled into her room Madam Pomfrey entered the sitting room looking tired and worried. "How is she?" Harry asked

Pomfrey took a seat and sighed deeply "She will heal physically although she has a long road ahead. Mentally however only time will tell. They used a form a Legilimens that basically forced her to experience her own rape from her attacker's perspective. I have never seen anything so brutal in all my days."

Everyone in the room looked horrified at what she was describing. Narcissa looked like she could be sick at any moment.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked

"Wait and Hope. I would like to transfer her to the infirmary at Hogwarts tomorrow. She is going to need to stay a couple of weeks but I do not feel she is stable enough to risk the journey at the present." was the reply.

Harry placed a gentle hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "I will have one of the elves setup a room for you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like or we can assign you to one of my other properties. Perhaps you would feel more comfortable in one of the Black properties."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes again. She was not used to being shown this level of kindness and it was a little overwhelming.

"Thank you my Lord. I do not feel I deserve your kindness. My family has caused you great pain and yet you have treated me with nothing but kindness."

Harry gave her a kind smile before calling for one of the elves to show her to a room. She would have to make some additional plans tomorrow as she had no cloths or belonging with her at the moment and would not be able to return to Malfoy Manor to get anything.

Shortly after Madam Pomfrey left to go back to Hogwarts with a promise to return in a few hours to check on Pansy.

Harry Pulled Ginny into a long hug trying to draw comfort from her. It had already been an incredibly long day and they still had to meet with Bill and Fleur this evening.

After a rather large dinner with many people stopping in and out Harry and Ginny were in the sitting room with Lisa reading one of her favorite books when Dobby came in and announced the arrival of Bill and Fleur.

Standing up the Potters greeted Bill and Fleur as they were shown in. Lisa launched herself at her family exchanging huge hugs.

"Aunt Fleur your hair is so pretty. Can you show me how to do my hair like yours?" Lisa asked.

"I would love too." Fleur responded "We have a meeting with your mum and dad and then I will come up to your room and we can have a girl talk ok?"

Lisa gave a huge smile and nodded fiercely before running off to her room.

"So Harry what did you need to see us about?" Bill asked as he and Fleur took a seat on one of the couches across from Harry and Ginny.

"Actually it is Fleur I needed to speak with." Harry responded. "As you know we are trying to create a plan to evacuate Muggle borns to safety if the need arises. The problem we are having is with gathering the necessary portkeys. Do you think your father would be able to assist us and act as the broker so to speak for the portkeys?"

Fleur suddenly looked troubled and stared at her hands. Harry had never seen her looking so unnerved. Considering he had seen her face a dragon that was saying something.

"I'm not sure Harry. The thing is I don't know how willing my father will be to help." Fleur responded in a quiet voice without looking up.

"You need to tell him." Bill said with concern in his voice.

Fleur whipped her head around to face Bill "No! I promised Bill. You know this. I cannot! I will not!"

Wiping tears from her eyes Fleur stood "I'm sorry." and with that she left the room.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look before she followed Fleur to see if she could comfort her.

Bill let out a heavy sigh "What I am about to tell you Harry will likely see me sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Harry could see the seriousness of the situation written on his face and leaned forward "Bill what is it? Have I done something wrong?"

Bill shook his head "Nothing like that Harry no it is her sister."

Harry looked confused "Gabrielle?"

Bill nodded "She is not doing well I'm afraid." He took a deep steadying breath "She is dying Harry."

Harry sat there stunned and he felt Ginny gasp across the link. He could not even get that to fit into his head. No wonder Fleur was upset. Why where they keeping this a secret though? More importantly what happened?

"How?" was all Harry could get out.

Bill looked Harry in the eye "Do you know anything about veela Harry?"

Harry considered him for a moment "Not really just the few things I have heard. Why?"

Bill nodded "Veela are creatures of love Harry. Their entire magic is based on that love. It is what gives them power and it is what gives them life. As Gabrielle started to mature her magic started to reject love. When you saved Gabrielle during the tournament it created a life debt. It is believed that debt is keeping her from accepting love and what is ultimately killing her."

Harry sat there absolutely stunned and Ginny was not much better he could feel it. What do you say to something like that? "Is it my fault?" he asked in slight despair. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Gabrielle has forbidden it. She made the family promise that they would never reveal this to you." Bill responded slowly looking at the floor again.

"Why would she do that?" Harry asked desperately

"The only way to satisfy the life dealt is to bind her magic too you much in the same way you would a house elf. She would be your servant and your property." Bill responded

Harry rubbed is eyes and Ginny stormed back into the sitting room her face red with rage "That is completely unacceptable Bill. No wonder she would not want to tell anyone!"

"I agree Gin but it is not for the reasons you think. Gabrielle is willing to die if it means she would not cause Harry any stress. She has sworn everyone to secrecy because she believes she can prevent you any pain." Bill responded.

Harry and Ginny just stared in silence. They did not talk aloud or through the link. Their thoughts were so confused and jumbled they likely would have had a hard time figuring anything out from the other as it was.

Ginny knew that a bound from a Veela was normally something done with a lover and it was completely unacceptable to her. At the same time could she really let Harry do nothing and let her die? She knew Harry would never forgive himself for that when he had the power to save her.

Harry was not thinking of himself but simply how this would affect Ginny he wanted so badly to wrap her in his arms and tell him it would be alright but would it really? If only he could come to believe that himself. There was really only one thing to do. They needed to find Hermione and set her on the mission of finding an answer to this problem.

They sat a while longer but no one said much of anything. Finally Bill sensing the Potters needed to be alone left to find Fleur. Harry asked them to stay so they could work this out and he agreed. They called Hermione and asked her to come through they only hoped that between them all they could find a solution to this problem.

Late into the morning the group was in the library having found what they believed to be the solution.

"My parents' are not going to like this Harry."Fleur responded

"I know Fleur. But it is the only solution we have. I will not let your sister die I promise you." Harry responded. He grabbed Ginny's hand and smiled to her. It had been an extremely long and emotional day. They had come up with the best possible solution that would save Gabrielle but allow her to retain her freedom. Now they just had to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Delacour and get them to agree.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting the Delacour family

Chapter 13: Meeting the Delacour family

The rest of the week past by in a relative calm, Pansy was transferred to Hogwarts all though she had yet to regain consciousness. Narcissa was spending her days with her and would only appear at dinner before she would head to bed for the evening. Both Harry and Ginny wished they could do more for her.

Any free moment they had was spent with their daughter. Flying lessons with Lisa was quickly becoming Harry's favorite activity and the two could almost always be found out at the pitch. Ginny would join them but she also loved to just watch her husband interact with their daughter. Watching them laugh and bound was something more precious than anything she could imagine. It was in those moments she truly felt she could relate to how the Delacours must be feeling.

Fleur had setup a meeting for them Friday. Ginny would stay home with Cho in charge of the Black guard while Tonks and four members of the guard would escort Harry to meet Fleur's family. Fleur was worried about how her parents would react to the plan and she tried to talk Harry out of it but he was not going to change his mind.

Remus had also tried to explain the implications of what he was suggesting but Harry just assured him that he understood full well what he was doing and that it was the right thing to do.

Finally Friday morning rolled around and Harry kissed Ginny and Lisa good bye. Ginny wished him luck and told him she would keep in contact with him. She knew this was going to be hard on him and that he was going to be making himself extremely vulnerable to the Delacours but she also knew he had no choice and they trusted that magic was leading them down the right path.

Harry and the guard floo'd to shell cottage were he would be meeting Fleur and Bill and taking an international portkey to France.

As the group was preparing to leave Fleur once again tried to talk Harry out of his plan. Harry simply hugged Fleur and reassured her. "I trust this is the right thing to do. Everything will turn out all right you will see."

Fleur gave him a small nod and the group gathered around the long rope that was to serve as the portkey. Touching the portkey with his wand Bill activated it and they where all pulled from the room. Landing a few moments later the group found themselves in an elaborately decorated entry way. The Black guard stood on either side of Harry and they waited for Fleur and Bill to announce them. A few moments later Fleur and Bill walked back in with an older regal looking gentleman and an older version of Fleur.

Having arrived safely Harry dismissed the guard and told Tonks he would contact her when he was ready to return to Potter manor. With that the group left on a return portkey to wait for the call.

"Harry, May I present my parents Jean Claude and Apolline Delacour. Mama, Papa I present Lord Harry James Potter Black." Tense greetings where exchanged before Apolline motioned for the group to move to the sitting room.

After a few tense silent moments Harry decided he better start the conversation. "Mr. and Mrs. Delacour I have come to settle the issue of the life debt owed to me by your daughter." Harry began.

Apolline looked saddened while Jean Claude suddenly looked furious. He stood up as he began to shout "So you have come to take my daughter have you?"

Fleur approached her father "Papa please listen to Harry he does not wish to take Gabrielle."

Fleur's father regarded her for a moment before retaking his seat.

Harry took a deep breath before standing "I Lord Harry James Potter, offer myself and my house in service of the noble Delacour house thus canceling out the affect of the life debt. "

Apolline's eyes became as wide as can be while Jean Claude looked utterly shocked. He stood up and began to pace the room with a wild look in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what you are offering?" He shouted.

Harry simple nodded and responded "I understand exactly what I am offering. You would have every right to take all that I have and am as Lord Potter Including my title and properties. I would not be able to go against your house in any way and I would have to answer at your calling not matter what you may request of me."

Harry stepped forward towards them and with a more determined look on his face than anyone had ever seen he continued. "Believe me when I tell you nothing I own or am can mean anything if I am not willing to give it up to save the life of your daughter when it is within my power to do so."

Fleur ran forward and grabbed Harry into a hug and sobbed deeply in his embrace. Jean Claude simply looked shocked beyond the capacity to speak. Apolline was a veela and as such believed she knew what love was but this young man before her was showing her a kind of love that was so selfless and pure that it had her veela magic humming as if super charged. Her emotions were at war with her senses and she could not help but join her eldest daughter in the embrace.

Bill simply watched from the side with a slight smirk. He knew this Harry well and he was never prouder to call him family. He had seen his selfless nature and he always enjoyed watching the reactions of those who were just experiencing this kind of power.

After a short while Apolline and Fleur both returned to their partners sides both with almost a glow from their super charged magic. Jean Claude was regarding the young Lord before him. He of course, with his position in the French ministry new much of the person that was supposed to be Harry Potter. He had received many reports from the British Ministry in regards to him and none of them were good. That is one of the reasons he had pushed to find an alternate solution for his daughter rather than to allow the bond to occur. He feared that Gabrielle would be condemned to a fate worse than death as so many other veela had been.

This man before him however perplexed him. This was not the man that he had read about. No there was clearly something very different about him. One look at his wife told him that. She was glowing with power and he knew all too well what that meant. It meant that the offer being made was with no deception of any kind and that Harry was truly prepared to forfeit everything he had to his family with no regret or hesitation. He could not help the tear that slid down his cheek at such an act and by Merlin he could not help himself he found he was hoping for the future. It was right then he knew what he must do.

"I am afraid I cannot accept your offer. " Jean Claude finally spoke. Everyone in the room looked to him and Harry was ready to push the issue when he continued. "Please, if everyone will take a seat I will explain."

They all sat back down and Jean Claude called for their elf to bring everyone a glass of wine. He felt after everything they could all use a bit of a relaxer. After everyone had a glass he took a sip from his glass before beginning.

"When my little Gabbi's health began to fail and we learned of the life debt owed to you Lord Potter I must say I was less than pleased. The stories we have received from your ministry have been less than flattering." Harry actually snorted in response. "I take it that is not surprising to you?"

Harry set his glass on the end table before answering "Hardly! This.." Harry held up his hand to show the scar that read 'I must no tell lies' on his hand "was given to me using a blood quill by the under secretary for our ministry with the full support of the minister."

Jean Claude raised an eyebrow at what he was saying. He knew things were not good in Britain but he had no idea they were that bad. He thought to himself for a moment before asking a question he hoped would be allowed. "I mean no disrespect to you. I wish to know you and so I humbly request that you allow me to use Legilimens on you."

Harry furrowed his brow as he considered this request closing his eyes he asked _"What do you think Gin?"_

"_I do not believe he means any ill will towards you but I __think he needs to understand." _Ginny responded.

Sighing slightly Harry nodded "I will permit it but you need to know that I share a bound with my wife and I respectfully request that you respect her memories."

Jean Claude seemed shocked for a moment. He of course knew of the marriage as it had been in the paper but he did not know they were bounded. Schooling his features and setting to the task at hand he removed his wand and whispered the spell entering the young Lords mind.

After 30 minutes the older Frenchmen set his wand down and rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "I thank you for allowing me to know you Lord Potter. I am truly sorry for the weight that rests on your shoulders. You have had to deal with more in your life than any one man should."

Harry nodded "I hope that you do not think less of me for what you have learned."

It was now Jean Claude's turn to snort "Lord Potter anyone who has seen what you have endured in your life could have nothing but respect and a little awe for the man you are."

Again Harry could only nod "So will you reconsider my offer?"

Jean Claude shook his head "No I cannot."

Harry was silently fuming with anger. How could this man sit by while his youngest daughter was dying?

Jean Claude saw the look of anger that flashed across the young man's face but he did bother to respond. He did not feel too good about himself right now either. Looking to his wife he smiled at her. "What I do now I do for our family."

Jean Claude stood from his chair and walked over towards Harry's chair. "I was blessed with two lovely daughters and while I love them with everything I am I do not have an heir. There is no one to carry on the Delacour name."

He motioned for Harry to stand up and he placed both hands on his shoulders. "I have never known anyone as noble as you. You came to us tonight prepared to sacrifice all that you have to save a member of my family. It is with that in mind that I make my decision. I can do no less than what you were prepared to do yourself. I Jean Claude Delacour name Lord Harry James Potter Black as my heir and my son by magic and by right."

Harry was too shocked to speak he did not know what to do. Ginny was screaming at him through the bound that he needed to do something but what he had no idea. Apolline and Fleur were both holding a hand over their mouths with similar shocked expressions while Bill eyes were as wide as Dobby's. No one was prepared for what happened next.

Jean Claude removed his family ring and grabbing Harry's hand. "I herby step down as head of house and pass the responsibility and magic of House Delacour to Lord Harry Potter Black Delacour." And with that he placed the ring on Harry's right hand. It flashed for a moment accepting the rite of passage and Harry was now head of the Delacour family.

It took a moment for Harry to comprehend what had just occurred but when it did he had to sit down heavily from the shock of it all. He could feel all of the wards around the Delacour properties rekey to him and it made him a little dizzy "Sir you can't…"

Jean Claude simply smiled back "I assure you I can and I have. My family is now bound to you as head of this house and the life debt is satisfied." He opened his mouth to add more but just then a frantic elf popped into the room. "It's Miss Gabrielle you must come quickly."

Everyone rushed to Gabrielle's room where they found the young veela breathing very shallow and shivering slightly. Apolline quickly cast several diagnostic charms on her and tears started to fall from her eyes. It was with a shaken voice that she spoke. "We are losing her."

Apolline sat on the right side of the bed and grabbed her daughters hand and tried to push the love she had to her. Fleur and Jean Claude stepped forward as well just to be with her in what could be her final moments.

As Harry watched the group before him one single fact resonated through his mind. This was his family now. He now had a mother, father and even two sisters. A tear slid down his cheek as he saw the pain this family was in and he felt guilty for what he was feeling. He was thinking it was unfair that he would finally get the family he has always wanted only to have one of its members taken from him. No that was not right he would not allow that! He would not allow his family to suffer this loss. "NO!" He nearly shouted.

All eyes in the room turned to him but he did not notice them. He had eyes only for the young girl lying in her bed close to death. He walked forward and kneeled at the head of her bed; he leaned forward and placing his hand on her forehead began to speak directly to her. "Gabrielle, I want you to listen to me. I don't have many people I can call family. I never knew what that was growing up. I did not have a mother father or siblings. Now I have all of the above and I will not allow you leave us now. Do you hear me little sister. You come back to us right now because there are people who need you. We all love you and we will not let you go." As he finished the last part he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Everyone in the room was watching as Harry spoke while holding their breath. To their astonishment Harry's hand started to emit a soft light glow that to the occupants of the room could only be described as a feeling of complete calm as if it was something you could touch and pull around you like a warm blanket. As he finished speaking Gabrielle's breathing began to even out and she stopped shivering. "That's it sis come back to us. Follow my voice back." Following his example everyone in the room began to speak words of love and encouragement to the girl as she fought for life.

Her breathing was nearly back to normal and Harry somehow knew it was time. "You have slept long enough little one time to wake up."

Slowly Gabrielle's eyes began to flutter and finally half open. Fleur and Apolline were sobbing quite heavily while Bill and Jean Claude's heart were beating so hard you could nearly hear the sound they made. The young women looked to each person taking them in for a moment. She looked to her Papa, her Mama; she saw her sister and her husband. Then finally she turned her head to look at the young wizard beside her. When she saw him she smiled a wide smile.

Harry started to get up from the ground when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You lead me back Harry. I have a message for you. Your mother and father said they are so very proud of you. Their love for you gave me the strength to come back. Thank you."

Harry had tears in his eyes and he smiled and nodded to his little sister. He was so over come with emotions he could not speak. He stood and looked upon his new family as they all gathered around to embrace Gabrielle. He began to walk from the room only stopping long enough to place a reassuring hand on Bills shoulder who also had tears in his eyes.

Exiting the room he moved out to the Balcony as he really needed the fresh air. The Delacour estate was on the coast line and from the Balcony you could watch the waves crash in upon the shore. There was a cool breeze and he simply leaned down upon the rail and closed his eyes and let the love of his wife wash over him. He could feel that she was crying as well and he and before he could stop himself he broke down into sobs of relief joy and sorrow. To hear the message of from his parents had both been joyful and terrifying. He was glad his parents were proud of him he truly was but at the same time he could not get past the realization of just how close they came to loosing Gabrielle. On some level he recognized that what he did was only possible because Ginny was feeding him her love over the bound and he thanked her for that.

He stood there for sometime before a voice broke him out of his thoughts. "How do you do it?"

Harry turned to see his brother in law standing in the door. He chuckled slightly to himself as he now realized he was his brother in law twice, through Ginny and now Fleur. "How do I do what?"

Bill chuckled slightly "I have seen some pretty incredible things and I have heard my sister and brother tell me stories of the things you have done. Honestly until now I had always thought they were slightly exaggerated. But that! What I just witnessed in there. I have never seen anything like it. Merlin's beard I have never even heard of anything like that."

Harry returned his gaze to the waves below. When Bill stepped up to the rail he spoke without turning towards him "Would you give you life to protect Fleur?"

Bill quickly responded without hesitation "Of course she is everything to me."

Harry turned towards him to ask an even more difficult question. "Would you give your life to save another innocent life even if you did not know them?"

Bill looked out over the ocean as he examined his conscience. After several moments he responded. "Yeah, I guess I would."

Harry nodded and looked out over the ocean again "I think I finally understand how I survived all those years ago. I think I know why Voldemort could not kill me."

He turned around and leaned his back against the rail as he regarded the man beside him who was looking both curious and thoughtful. "The killing curse is an act of pure hate. It is a spell that requires you to feel nothing but negative emotions in order for you to be able to cast it. It is one of the reasons it is so damaging to the casters soul. But what my mother did was the exact opposite of that. It was an act of pure love so strong that it was able to deflect the killing curse and protect me. What I did for Gabrielle is nothing compared to what her family has done for me. They have given me a family and that is worth more to me than any amount of power, any amount of gold or fame. It is above all earthly possessions and I will protect it with my life."

Harry had been looking at the floor of the Balcony for much of what he had said so he did not see Jean Claude and Apolline arrive in the door of the Balcony half way through. He looked up to see the man with silent tears in his eyes and a proud smile on his lips. Jean Claude stepped forward and placing his hands on the young Lords shoulders. "Anything you need, anytime, anyplace you need but ask."

He then pulled Harry into a hug "I regret the loss of you parents deeply and I can only hope that you will allow us to fill a part of the void in there stead."

Harry nodded while returning the fatherly embrace. He can only imagine that this is what it would have been like to be hugged by his own father and he could not help the feeling of completeness that brought to his life.

Apolline was next and she took pulled the hung man into what Harry believed had to have been the very definition of a motherly embrace. "There are no words or actions that we can ever give to repay what you have given us. But I promise you that you will have a place in this family for as long as you want it and you will never have to want for love again."

Pulling back slightly Jean Claude addressed Harry once again "Now I must insist that you call that family of yours and have them come at once. I must meet this Lady you think so fondly of and you of course will be staying the week."

Harry gave a small chuckle before responding "She says she would love to." At the older gentleman's puzzled look he started "Well it is a long story you see….."

The next week was nothing short of incredible for the Potters. They spent a lot of time laughing and trading stories with the Delacour family and just getting to know them. Gabrielle was recovering quickly and had quickly become Lisa's favorite person on the planet next to her mum and dad. It was nearly impossible to see one without the other. Gabrielle for her part seemed to feed off of the little girl's energy and they spent hours talking doing their hair and just acting like girls. Bill and Fleur had to return to work on Monday. But the Potters and Delacours spent the week shopping going to the beach and seeing the sights. Tonks had insisted that four members of the Black guard accompany them which the Delacours accepted easily and were extremely accommodating to the nuisance the security brought.

They had gotten time to talk with Jean Claude about the plans for evacuating the Muggle borns to safety when the need arises and he had quickly agreed and helped them finalize plans with a promise to assign a full task force of French Auras to help in the evacuation when the time came. He would use the full power of his ministry that he assured them was now 100% committed to supporting Harry in the fight against Voldemort.

It had been a great week but finally on the following Sunday it was time for the group to leave. There were heartfelt goodbyes exchanged and Lisa was crying as she did not want to leave Gabrielle who was by now almost fully recovered and something of a big sister to Lisa. With a promise to visit soon and write often Lisa finally agreed albeit with extreme sadness.

Soon the group gathered around the return Portkey and with a quick activation they disappeared to return to the pressures of their lives. If they knew what was to come perhaps they would have decided to stay but then Harry Potter would not be who he was if he choose to remain safe and not place himself in danger.


	14. Chapter 14: So it begins

Chapter 14: So it begins

The next morning Harry was awaken by Remus. "What is it Moony?" Harry asked.

Remus looked grave and tired as he responded "Come down to the kitchen there are things you will want to know about."

Harry nodded grimly before rolling out of bed and quickly getting ready for the day.

Ten minutes later Harry sat down at the Kitchen table and was handed his morning cup of coffee from one of the elves. "What has happened Remus?"

Remus regarded Harry for a moment he knew he would not like what he had to tell him. "Minster Scrimgeour was attacked and killed last night. Pius Thicknesse is expected to be sworn in as Minister this morning which means that Voldemort essentially controls the ministry."

Harry rubbed his eyes this was not entirely unexpected but it would prove to make life difficult "anything else?" he asked.

"They also attacked Diagon Alley. With the minister dead it is total chaos. The Death Eaters are not allowing healers in to tend to the wounded and the auras are in no shape to do anything about it." Remus hung his head waiting for the explosion but instead Harry simply looked determined.

"Call in the order and the Black guard." Harry stated in a very commanding tone getting up from the table.

"Harry, you need to think about this." Remus started.

"NO! Either we are a group of action or we are not. We can no longer afford to sit idly by and pick our spots. That luxury has ended. We will not sit by and wait while good people die that can be saved. I want everyone at HQ briefed and ready to move in one hour. We are taking back our world and it starts today." Harry finished and then turned and left. Remus sat there for a moment regarding the man he thought of as family. If anyone could truly bring about the change that was needed it was Harry. He believed that with every fiber of his being. Shaking his head he got busy he had a lot of floo calls to make.

Harry reentered his bedroom to find Ginny sitting up holding her knees to her chest just staring at the wall. He knew that she had been listening in and that she knew what Remus had said. "Morning Love." He said squeezing his shoulder.

"So it begins." was all she said.

Harry smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and nodded. "We are going to need your healing skills but I want you to stay at head quarters with Lisa until the alley is secure."

Ginny looked up at him "You don't have to go either, the order and guard can handle it."

"Aren't you the one always telling me I need to embrace my position? I can't hide or the people will have no hope." Harry responded.

Ginny gave a small chuckle "Of all times now he decides to listen to me."

Harry chuckled as well "Come on we need to get ready."

Forty five minutes later the order and the black guard was assembled in the briefing room at Grimmauld place. It was in what used to be the formal dining room. It now had a projector that was currently showing a map of Diagon Alley. There were seats set in theater style with a podium at the front of the room. The Order was in the back half of seats while the Black guard was in the front half to be closer to Harry.

Harry entered the room pulling on his dragon hide vest while he talked animatedly to Tonks, Moody, Hermione, and Remus who where surrounding him, he stepped to the front of the room and all chatter stopped at once.

"Diagon Alley has been attacked and is currently under the control of the death eaters. We have reports that there are injured people in the Alley but healers cannot get to them. We understand Gringotts is on lock down and no one is being allowed in or out so we do not have to worry about them. Who here has medical training?" he asked. Ten witches and wizards of the group raised their hands. "Good you are now the Red team your team leader is Madam Pomfrey. You are to stay here until the Alley is secured and then we will bring you in via portkey. Madam Pomfrey please assemble your team and begin preparing supplies."

The old healer nodded and motioned for the team to follower her. Once they had left Harry continued.

"Right, the rest of us make up the strike force. Hermione I need you and Ron in the command center." Ron quickly interrupted Harry. "Mate I should be with you." The red head stated.

"Ron you are the best strategist I have ever seen I need you to coordinate the team leaders. This is the biggest game of chess you have ever played and if we are to achieve victory then we will need your cunning." Harry replied. Charlie who was standing next to his brother bumped him in the shoulder and nodded to his brother. Ron gave a resigned sigh but nodded to Harry.

"I know you will not let me down brother. Our team leaders are as follows." As he said this the projector flipped to a chart showing the team members. "Bill and Charlie have the Blue team; Moody, Arthur you have the green team; Minerva, Filleus you have the gold team; Neville and Remus you have the Black team. At 9:00 all teams are to floo into the twins shop and wait in the back room. At 9:15 the Black guard and I are going to just happen to stroll into the Alley and pay our friends a little visit. Today we send a message to Tom and his gang that we are through playing. Today we show that this will not be a one sided war. We fight for something worth fighting for, we fight for each other, we fight for our futures." With the last statement Harry raised his wand high and every member of the order and the black guard stood tall and proud raising theirs wands as well.

"Let's give em' hell" Harry yelled. The assembled force shouted and cheered right back. Later many would remember how scared they were but at this moment they believed they would win this war because they were fighting for something Voldemort could not understand. They were fighting for each other and they were prepared to die for each other and that made them more powerful than any army Voldemort could put together.

As Harry was checking on final details and discussed his plans with the black guard there was a small pop at his side and he looked down into the determined eyes of Dobby. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Harry Potter fights for the future of the magical world and where Harry Potter goes I go sir." Harry knelt down and placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder. "I will be honored to have you fight at my side my friend." Dobby looked like he was about ready to cry for a moment at being called a friend but quickly reset his determined expression.

Tonks smiled at the small elf before handing him a Black guard vest. Cho removed a dagger from her own vest and handed it to the elf with a wink. Wearing the vest and wielding the dagger Dobby became something that had not been seen in a very long time; an elf fighting for his freedom and they all knew that would make him very dangerous to the other side.

As the members of the strike team began to move out there were many couples seen taking a moment to say comforting words to each other. Neville and Hannah were holding each other when Harry placed a hand on his friends shoulder."It's time to move out Nev. Lead your team. You are one of the strongest among us you just don't know it yet."

Neville gave his friend a half smile and nod before parting with Hannah she was on the Red team since she had healer training.

As the teams began to depart Ginny embraced Harry and help him tight. "I will see you soon. I love you." She whispered to him. Harry kissed his wife and gave her one last squeeze.

Just then Minerva stepped up and handed him the Sword of Gryffindor "Here is the item you requested Harry."

Ginny gave him a look the clearly said 'Really?'

"What?" Harry asked "I killed a great bloody snake with this sword besides it makes me look cool right."

Ginny smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes at his goofy grin. She did have to admit though that with his armor and the sword strapped to his side a Death Eater would have to be out of their mind to provoke him.

At 9:00 Harry and the Black Guard gathered around a portkey and left to a store in Nocturn Alley that the Blacks owned and they knew to be empty. I was believed that the Death Eaters would not bother with guarding that section of the alley and it was thankfully deserted. Fanning out and remaining on guard the group began to move forward to where Nocturn emptied into Diagon alley.

"Tonks levitate Mark up to the roof over there." Harry said pointing to a building on the far side of the alley. "Once in position give us a report of what we are up against." Mark nodded and Tonks began to lift him up. Once up top Mark took off and disappeared along the roof line. About 2 minutes later they heard Mark come across the comm. "Looks like 35 hostiles. They have a group of around 150 hostages huddled together in the center of the Alley. Another 75 to 100 scattered throughout the alley status unknown either dead or dying if I had to guess. The Hostiles are passing around bottles of booze and seem to be celebrating their victory I don't believe they expect any resistance."

"Get all that Ron?" Harry asked

"Yeah mate. Blue team when you get into the alley head straight for the hostages your priority is to get them back to the shop. Gold Team hold the position at the shop. Green you have the right flank while Black is on the left. We move on Harry's word." Ron replied over the comm.

"Right we are moving now." Harry replied.

The Black guard fell into formation behind Harry and they began to move out into the Alley. The Death Eaters were so caught up they did not even notice them standing there.

'Morons' Harry thought. Finally after a few moments Harry cleared his throat. "If you're too busy to get your arses kicked you can just surrender now."

One of the death eaters stepped forward and with a family sneer said "Well if it isn't Potter."

Harry recognized his former class mate immediately and responded "So the Dork Lord is allowing ferrets in his ranks now?"

There were several shouts of outrage at his name for their master from the Death Eaters but Malfoy responded.

"Just what do you think you can do Potter. We out number you greatly and what's this? Fighting with a house elf? Pathetic!" Draco snarled and began to laugh with his fellow death eaters.

"Dobby I grow tired of this moron care to handle him for me." Harry responded.

The elf stepped forward. Thankfully Draco took this opportunity to attempt to grand stand some more. "Oh I am scared now! Potter has set his house elf on me."

Before Draco could even lift his wand Dobby raised his hand and lunged forward pushing is magic forward in a blast. It hit Draco Malfoy in the chest and sent him flying backwards and flying through the window of the apothecary. Harry shouted "Now" and the teams began to move out as fighting erupted though out the street.

Harry was like a man possessed and those that would later tell the story to their children and grandchildren would describe the events with nothing short of wonder. He moved through the death eaters shielding, hexing and slashing with his sword blazing. It was like watching a fairy tale fight scene play out before them. The kind you only hear about and legends are based on.

For his part Harry was focused on the task at hand. While he was not aiming to mortally wound the opponent he was taking every effort to ensure that they did not get up again either. He and the Black guard where currently engaged in a battle with twenty five death eaters. Tonks and Cho being the two best fighters of the guard both had muggle weapons as well as wands and they were using both with amazing precision. Tonks dropped a death eater with the quarter staff she carried stunning him for good measure. Cho ducked under a curse and slashed with her sword in a fluid motion that sliced her opponent's wand in half. Leaping from her crouched position she connected her right foot just under the death eater's jaw sending her opponent flying. The death eater was stunned and bound before he hit the ground.

The other teams quickly moved out into the alley and frequent chatter could be heard in their ear piece as Ron directed teams to one section or another. Mark was calling out frequent reports as to where everyone was and what was going on and Ron using a map of the alley was positioning people where they needed reinforcements. Later when it was reflected on it was incredible the way everyone simply accepted the orders given and trusted there teams to respond. It made everyone feel good and filled them with confidence that they could trust the team.

Harry had instructed Mark to take his shots as needed but only aim to kill if it was to protect an innocent. Several death eaters found that the muggle weapon could be highly effective as they attempted to cast a killing curse at one of the hostages. It was the last thing they ever did as Mark's rifle removed that thought from their minds quite literally.

This also had the side affect of causing a group of the death eaters to attempt to deal with mark by throwing blasting hexes at the roof of the building. This unfortunately caused Mark to fall back but distracted them enough that Neville's Team was able to advance on their position and disable them.

The biggest advantage they had was that Harry's appearance and the way him and his group fought gave hope and courage to fight back. Those that were able slowly set aside their fear and began to fight back against Voldemort's forces. It wasn't long before a large group of the hostages had joined the fight against the death eaters.

Thirty minutes into the battle a small group of death eaters had moved into the apothecary for cover and were effectively cornered. They did have a small group of hostages that had taken cover in the building but the rest of the alley was secure. They needed to end it as quickly as possible and the forces quickly gathered around Harry. "Dobby I want you to take black team and pop them into the store room of the Apothecary. Once in I want all but two of you on shields. Try to flush them out into the alley the Black guard and I will handle it. All other teams I want the alley locked down. No one gets into the alley through any means. I want every entrance and exit closed and I want guards at every point. Bill, see to the wards no one leaves or enters this place till we say so."

As Harry finished everyone got set to the task at hand and moved to their assigned jobs. Remus and Neville gathered around Dobby with their team and with a small pop they disappeared. Once inside shields where up quickly and Dobby began to pop as quickly as he could from the back of the Apothecary into the store only appearing long enough to grab one of the hostages and pop out again. Small spell fire could be seen inside the store. The Black team was slowly pushing the seven death eaters towards the door maintaining shields while pushing them back. By the time they reached the front door all but one death eater had been subdued.

The last death eater in a desperate attempt to escape grabbed a young witch that was being held captive and kicking the son aside that she had been protecting moved out into the alley with his hostage.

Harry recognized the death eater at once as none other than Lucius Malfoy "Make a move and the witch dies Potter."

Harry barley heard him though. His eyes were fixed on the child that was crying and calling out for his mother. Every cell of his being every pulse of his magic cried out for the child. He wanted to protect him to protect his family. He would not allow another family to be destroyed as his family had been. Turning his head he locked eyes on the terrified witch that was being held by Malfoy. It was in that moment something amazing and impossible happened. Some would call it accidental magic others would call it and impossibility of magic. Those close to him however, those that fought by his side, or witnessed it firsthand would simply call it the judgment of Harry Potter.

Harry felt the connection to his father's wand so strongly he could almost feel his father's hand on his shoulder guiding him. He could feel the magic build in his core and travel into his chest moving to his shoulder. He felt the magical power travel down his arm and connect with his hand and then finally release through the wand. There was no spell or incantation simply a release of the purest power. A golden light shot from the tip of his wand and connected with the tip of Lucius's wand.

The death eater panicked and tried to release his wand when it began to glow the same golden color. The panic in his eyes was evident when he could not let go of his wand and he did not even notice as Dobby popped in and removed his hostage. The light seemed to travel up his arm and lock onto the dark magic that was the mark of Voldemort on the death eaters arm. Lucius began to scream and clutch his arm for a moment before suddenly and violently starting at the tip of his wand the magic seemed to explode. His wand was reduced to less that splinters as the light traveled up the length of his wand. Hitting his wand arm the light traveled up to the dark mark completely removing his arm up to the elbow. As the light faded the death eater staggered for a moment before falling to the ground.

Harry stood there for a moment simply watching slightly detached from the scene as he felt the power recede with in him. It was several moments before the young mother ran forward with her son and began to thank him profusely and that served to snap him out of it.

It was only a few moments before the team leaders reported in that the alley was secure. Harry immediately called for the Red Team to move in and a few moments later the team was busy tending to the injured. There were over a hundred injured people from the initial attack many were seriously injured. As needed Dobby and several other elves who had arrived were assisting moving any of the injured to St Mungos or the Hospital wing at Hogwarts that were stable enough to be moved. Harry wondered briefly were the other elves had come from but for right now he was just thankful they had arrived. He would ask Dobby later about them.

Bill snapped him out of his thoughts "Harry, Gringotts has released the lockdown and Ragnok the director wishes to meet with you"

Harry nodded and followed Bill over to the steps of Gringotts where a group of goblins were standing. At the front was a rather regal elder goblin. Bill addressed the goblin "Director Ragnok may I present Lord Harry James Potter Black Delacour."

The elder goblin bowed to Harry "My Lord, we at Gringotts are in debt to you for what you have done today and congratulate you on your victory. If we can be of assistance in anyway please let us know."

Harry returned the bow before responding. "Thank you Director. If you have any healers in your ranks we have many injured who are in need of assistance. That would be thanks enough. I would also be honored to have your council in these troubled times for you posses both the wisdom and experience to help us achieve victory in this war."

The director again bowed his head to Harry before turning to one of the goblins behind him and snapping his figures. About a dozen goblins came running out of the bank a moment later. "These are our best healers and they will help in any way they can. As for my council you have earned the respect of the Goblin nation this day and I will endeavor to advise you to the best of my abilities."

With that the healers left to tend to the injured. Harry met with his team leaders and coordinated what he could. Hermione and Ron had arrived from head quarters and where assisting as they could. Harry had located Ginny long enough to assure her he was well but she was too busy with the injured to stay with him for long. The team leaders also reported that many of the witches and wizards that had fought alongside them were inquiring as to how they could join the group. He requested that they start collecting names and he asked Moody to investigate them. If they checked out they could give those interested pins and bring them into the group.

Harry sat down on the steps of Gringotts for a moment to take in the activity around him. Order and guard members were all moving about taking care of everything. Many had blood on them from the injured or from tending to those that had been killed in the initial attack. The death eaters where now bound and sitting in the same spot their hostages had been previously. While their own forces sustained several injuries thankfully no one had loss there life or where seriously injured.

Neville sat down next Harry he had a cut on his shoulder and his sleeve was covered in blood but he did not seem to notice all that much. "You did good today Nev." Harry said

The young wizard gave him a troubled smile "It wasn't how I thought it would be. When the fighting started I didn't really have time to consider what was happening but now." Neville shook his head "It doesn't really feel like we won."

Harry turned towards him "No one ever really wins in war."

Tonks approached Harry and he looked up as she moved towards him. "Harry the minister is at the barricade in the leaky cauldron with a battalion of auras. He says that we are to surrender immediately and that you are under arrest."

Harry stood from his spot and could only respond in one way "Get me Bones."


	15. Chapter 15: Order of Phoenix recognized

Chapter 15: Order of Phoenix recognized

Susan Bones was guarding the entrance to Nocturn alley with her team. She was surprised when Tonks came over and told her Harry was asking for her. She did not want to leave her team but knew it must be important so she followed Tonks over to where Harry was still sitting on the steps to Gringotts.

"You needed to see me Harry?" Susan asked

Harry looked up and the grave expression on his face did nothing to put her at ease "Susan, it would seem the Ministry is here to arrest us."

This simple statement caused Susan to nearly fall over with shock and she was wondering what Harry needed of her. "I need to ask you a question and I do not want to offend you." Harry waited for her confirmation and at her understanding nod he continued. "Do you believe your Aunt to be trust worthy? Do you think she could help us come up with a solution?"

Without hesitation Susan nodded "I know if she can she will help in any way possible."

Harry smiled and nodded "Good. Then I am going to ask you to go with Dobby and fetch your Aunt Amelia. Fill her in on our situation and we will meet with our team leaders and Director Ragnok in fifteen minutes."

Tonks interrupted and demanded that at least two members of the order or guard go with her as security. Harry agreed and sent for Neville and Hannah he figured they were probably the closest to Susan. Harry told Tonks to gather the team leads and he would setup a conference room in Gringotts for their use.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered in one of the large rooms waiting for Amelia Bones to arrive. After another ten minutes Harry was beginning to become concerned and wondering if he should send a team to see if they needed help. Just as he was finishing these thought a rather frazzled looking Amelia Bones entered the room.

"Greetings Lord Potter Black Delacour it would seem you have certainly stirred up a hornets' nest. What can I do for you?" Amelia stated as she sat down at the table.

"Amelia we currently control the alley and no one can get in or out without our say. The Ministry however seems to be rather upset at our actions and Minister Thicknesse and a group of Auras are in the leaky Caldron apparently with the intent of arresting me and my team." Harry replied

If Amelia was affected by this news she did not show it "Charges?" she simply asked.

"For liberating the alley from death eater control we are being charged with a list of charges including assault, in-sighting a riot, and murder of the death eaters that did not survive the conflict."

Amelia raised an eye brow at this but now was not the time to argue about such nonsense "What do you need of me?"

Harry knew he had made the right call in contacting Amelia Bones right then. She was a no nonsense type of person and Harry liked someone who could cut through the BS and get to the heart of the matter. She did not have time to play games and neither did Harry. "I brought you here for a few reasons. The first is that I know you have a great deal of experience and knowledge and I wish to benefit from that with your council. Second I believe you are aware of the shift to a Voldemort friendly ministry and if I am correct you have no intention of becoming part of Voldemort's forces."

Amelia looked gravely at the statement as she responded "You would be correct my Lord although I believe you are aware that we are being given very little choice. I will fight as long as I can but I fear it will be a matter of time before I am either targeted or shipped off to Azkaban."

Harry actually smiled at that a little "Well I am offering a choice for you and any other aura who needs an out. The Order of the Phoenix and the Black Guard will not bow down to Voldemort and his Ministry and make no mistake we will take back the Ministry but right now we need to make an impact were we can. Today was but a start where ever the death eaters decide to attack they will find we are there to oppose them. This leads me to the last thing I need of you and everyone else in this room. We need to be above the Ministry on this. We will not be able to act if we are nothing more than a group of fugitives."

Everyone regarded this for a moment and chatter broke out in the room as people threw around ideas. Bill was the first to propose an idea. "What if we contact Jean Claude? Maybe the French Ministry could offer some protection to us."

Amelia was the one to shoot this down however "I am afraid that would do little good the Ministry would agree to very little the French Ministry would have to offer."

Director Ragnok had been quite through much of the meeting sitting in quiet contemplation "Madam Bones, am I correct in assuming you are still in good standing with the International Confederation of wizards?"

"As far as I know nothing has changed at the ICW. Why do you ask?" she responded

The aged Goblin stood and paced the room as he spoke "As you can imagine I have quite a few contacts with the ICW. I believe it is time we persuaded them to take a stand. If we could convince them to commission the Order of the Phoenix then the Ministry would have little recourse. The Ministry may answer to Voldemort at the moment but they must also answer to the ICW. There is a risk though that you should be aware of Lord Potter."

Everyone liked what they heard so far but couldn't help but feel the last part was rather concerning. "And that would be?" Harry asked

It was Amelia who answered. "As a recognized force of the ICW you would be duty bound to respond to any threat in any nation at any time."

Chatter resumed around the table and Harry rubbed his eyes to try and remove some of the stress. Ginny rubbed his back lightly and tried to help calm him. After a few minutes he gave her a thankful smile. "How long would it take to get ICW approval?"

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment "With the Directors assistance we should have an answer one way or another within the next twenty four hours."

Harry looked around the table "What does everyone think? Can we hold the Alley that long?"

Ginny was the first to respond "Dobby was able to get the injured out so we have no worries there. Those that had only minor injuries were treated but many refuse to leave wanting to help if they can. We may lose some of the injured death eaters in that time frame."

Harry nodded to his wife "That reminds me we need to figure out what we are going to do with them. Handing them over to the Ministry would be as good as handing them back to Voldemort and we cannot allow that to happen."

Hermione responded to this. "Kingsley do you think you have any pull with the Muggle Prime Minster?"

The tall dark aura nodded as he responded "I suppose I may have some why?"

Hermione's grin told Harry that she was having one of her moments of genius and he knew this would be good. "It is really quite simple. We convince the Prime Minster to place them into the muggle prison system. Without their wands they are not much of a threat to the muggles and once in the system we can have them moved around several times and it would be nearly impossible for the government to locate them much less any death eater trying to rescue them."

Harry grinned at his best friend turned sister "Hermione you are truly brilliant sis. Can you make it happen Shack?"

Kingsley too was smiling as he thought this was a great idea. He knew how complex and vast the muggle prison system was and it was true that you could lose someone in that mess very quickly. "I think I can get him to agree to that."

Moody was the next to speak "I don't like the idea of being at the beck and call of the ICW but I don't think we have a lot of options either. We should have the manpower to hold the alley but our people are going to need a break. We'll see if the people asking to help are serious or not."

Minerva was the next to speak. "I agree with Alastor. While I may not like it the ICW may be our only option at this point."

Bill followed next "The wards have been under attack since the Ministry arrived. We have been layering the wards and we put up a new layer every time they break one but we could use some help."

The elder Goblin was quick to respond "I will have a team of goblins assist you young William."

Bill responded and bowed his head in thanks "With that generous offer we can hold Harry."

In a show of just how much Ron Weasley had grown up in the last few years he offered something no one had thought of. "Harry we also need to consider the emotional state of the group right now as well. Many of the DA members have never seen battle before and from what I saw of Neville and some of the others they are realizing what that means. Now that the adrenalin is wearing off some of them are going to be taking it pretty hard."

Everyone including Hermione looked at Ron like he had grown an extra head. "What?" he simply asked.

Harry quickly quipped "Perhaps your emotional range is larger than a teaspoon after all Ron."

Everyone chuckled a little while Hermione gave Ron a proud smile and kiss.

Remus joined in the conversation "I agree completely with Ron and we will have to rotate people in and out. If we can get them out of here while they are not on duty that would be best. We can isolate the floo network in the alley so we could have them floo between the twin's shop and head quarters."

Harry agreed completely "Right everyone knows what they need to do. One Team leader from each team should be on duty at all times I suggest we take it in eight hour shifts with team leads checking in each hour. Ron and Moody you are in charge of coming up with a rotation schedule. Tonks put the Black guard on the same rotation split in half and you are to get some rest as well Tonks. Let's get to it."

Everyone got up and made their way out. It was a testament to everyone's unspoken belief in Harry and what they were fighting for that saw them tending to their duty with stead fast determination. As everyone made their way out of the bank Hermione addressed Harry. "I know you don't like being the center of attention but you need to address these people and tell them what is going on. The fact that so many refused to leave is nothing short than because you are here in the first place."

Harry regarded her for a moment and consulted with his wife briefly before nodding in resignation. Hermione quickly conjured a stage in the middle of the street and Harry smiled at Ginny before climbing up on the stage. As he did so all talk in the alley stopped immediately and all eyes turned to him.

"As you may know the Ministry is now under the direct control of Lord Voldemort. Today we have shown that we will not be easily pushed around but you can be sure that they will push back. As of right now the Minster himself and a group of Auras are trying to get into Diagon Alley to arrest us and anyone who opposes them. While we are taking steps to ensure that does not happen, it will not be safe to remove our blockade on the alley until sometime tomorrow. If you wish to leave let one of my Team leaders know and we can get you out of the alley if you wish to stay and help you will be assigned a team and given a rotation. Teams will be on an eight hour rotation and you will be taken to a secure facility where you can rest while you are not on duty. Thank you."

As Harry climbed down off the stage and as Hermione vanished it he addressed Madeye "Get with Luna Lovegood. Have her talk to anyone who wants to join. If she clears them then give them a pin and hold a briefing for the new members."

"Why Lovegood?" The old aura growled.

Harry just had an amused smile "Trust me Luna is the most observant person you will ever meet and she picks up on things that no own else does. She will know if any own tries to lie or deceive her. Don't ask how but trust me when I say she will know."

Moody did not seem convinced but headed off to carry out the orders all the same.

As he walked away Harry turned to address Ginny "Gin why don't you head back and see to Lisa she must be worried sick right now. She has no idea what is going on all she knows is both her parents left in a rather large hurry."

Ginny pulled him to her and gave him a kiss "You are to take a break and rest later Mr. Potter do you hear me?"

Harry gave her a mock salute to which she rolled her eyes before heading in the direction of the twin's shop. He watched her walk away for a short time with a goofy grin on his face before seeing Dobby and several of the elves talking. Walking over to them he began to address his little friend. "Dobby, where did all these other elves come from?"

"They is mostly elves that belong to families that were attacked here at the alley They wanted to help so Dobby calls them." He responded.

Harry regarded all of them as he responded "I want to thank all of you that helped here today. Your quick action helped save a lot of lives and for that I am truly thankful." Many of the elves who were not used to such praise where looking decidedly uncomfortable but nodded their thanks. "Now I wonder if I can impose on you for another request." Harry said.

Dobby was quick to respond for the group "Anything you need Harry sir we will see it done."

Harry nodded his thanks "There will be a large group of people who are stuck here for a while. Can you and this group prepare some food and supplies and bring them back."

The elves quickly agreed and the group disappeared with a soft pop. It was not even at half hour later that elves started to arrive back with trays full of sandwiches and butterbeer. Those in the alley were very grateful for the refreshments and everyone thanked the elves constantly.

At around three o'clock Kingsley arrived back in the alley and told Harry that the Prime Mister had agreed to the plan after some coaxing. Unfortunately this would include Harry meeting with Prime Minister in the very near future to discuss what was going on in the magical world and what was being done about it. Of course Kingsley did not tell the PM that he would be meeting a teenager but he figured some surprises were best to private.

It took until almost seven to organize but shortly after that the group of death eaters were portkeyed out of the alley and to a muggle location where they would be handed over. Harry could not help but smile at the thought of Draco Malfoy in a muggle prison. He would pay anything to see that.

The rest of the night was quite. At eight the shifts changed and teams began to move about the alley. Fleur as the second best at wards next to Bill relieved her husband and he headed off to get some much needed rest. Maintaining the wards almost constantly for eight hours had left him rather drained. The Minster had left in the last hour and left only a small contingent of auras that were reinforced with a few death eaters so the attacks on the wards had been considerably lighter although they still need to be constantly refreshed.

At around two in the morning Harry came across Remus who was sitting at a table at one of the shops drinking a coffee the elves had provided. "Your parents wanted to name me godfather along with Sirius did I ever tell you that?"

Harry looked over at the old marauder as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "No. why didn't they?"

Remus took a sip from his cup looking at the table as he responded "I would not allow it. I had argued that my furry problem would make me unsuitable to be a guardian to you. I have regretted that decision every day of my life but never as much as I have the last few months."

Harry looked over at the man as he sat across from him "I know you have said before I am the only connection left you have of my parents but I am no different from you Moony. You are all I have left of them. You are family to me in every way that matters. I was not lying before when I said I thought of you as my uncle."

Remus gave a watery smile as he nodded "An uncle who could not be more proud of how you have handled things. You saved a lot of lives today Harry."

"It was hardly just me uncle. Everyone acted as a team for a cause they believed in. That I believe will be the difference in this war. "Harry responded.

"I believe you are right Harry. Now why don't you head in and get a few hours rest. You are the only one who has not taken a break. I would not want to be you if you are still here when Ginny gets back." Remus responded.

Harry gave a light chuckle although he had to agree Ginny could be quite scary when she was upset with him. Getting up he pulled Remus into a brief hug. "I love you Moony. Thank you for everything."

Remus again could not help the tear that formed in his eye and he squeezed Harry a little bit tighter. "I love you to Harry your parents would be so proud of the man you have become."

Wishing each other good night Harry made his way back to the twins shop to floo back to Grimmauld place. On arriving Harry made his way through the sitting room and paused to smile at the scene before him. Asleep on the couch was Neville leaning against the arm rest while Hannah slept with her head on his lap. Neville appeared to be still running his hand through her hair even though he appeared to be quite out of it.

"Oh Harry dear you must be exhausted." Molly whispered causing the young wizard to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Morning mum. What are you still doing up I thought everyone would be asleep" He whispered back.

Moll gave a worried sigh "Couldn't sleep I am afraid. I have been terribly worried about everyone. I will be happy when Amelia gets back and we can hopefully put an end to this."

Harry nodded before giving Molly a hug and wishing her a good night. She told him that she had insisted Ginny take the master bedroom rather than one of the rooms they had been set aside as the dorm style rooms for the order members so Harry made his way up to the top floor.

Walking into the master suite Harry had to stop and lean against the door frame and just watch. There in the bed lit by the light of the moon Ginny lay sleeping with Lisa curled up into her chest. He could not imagine a more beautiful sight then watching his two angels sleep. They looked so peaceful. There were no troubled looks that come with war on their faces only absolute peace. Harry quickly went into the bathroom and got ready for bed before climbing in bed behind Ginny and wrapping his arm around both Ginny and Lisa. It was not long before he fell into a deep sleep thinking this was as close to heaven as one could get.

Harry woke around nine alone in the bed. He quickly got changed and headed down to get some breakfast. He was nearly tackled by Lisa as he entered the kitchen as she ran forward and leapt into her dad's arms. Kissing Ginny good morning he put Lisa down so she could finish her breakfast and started to fill his plate.

About ten minutes later a rather tired looking Amelia bones came walking into the kitchen. Harry quickly forgot about his breakfast and waited impatiently for her report.

Amelia quickly fixed herself a cup of coffee before she began sitting down at the table. "I am happy to report we were most successful although I do not believe we would have been so without the reassurance of Director Ragnok. His confidence in you was what swayed them in the end."

Harry broke out in a huge grin "Brilliant! Now all we have to do break the news to the world and let our dear Minister down."

Harry quickly rallied the troops and talked about the best way to handle things. Never one to do things in halves they decided to hold a major press conference at 1:00 with everyone in attendance they could get here in time. The morning was spent getting everyone organized and head quarters became an incredibly busy place to be.

By noon they were able to ensure that press would be available from just about every major nation. Turns out the promise of a major announcement from the boy who lived tended to get people's attention and it did not take much convincing for them to attend. Getting everyone there was a bit of a problem but they were finally able to work out the problems. At 12:30 Harry met with all the team leaders and advisors including Amelia and the Director in Diagon alley. He felt it was important that everyone be in attendance for this event as a show of force. Everyone was dressed in robes that where now emblazon with the ICW logo and the Order of the phoenix logo. Even the Black guard now wore both crests although they still maintained their muggle style combat uniforms. Stepping into the Leakey Caldron Harry approached the shimmering wards that were held in place across the arch. He could see the Minster and the Auras once again on the other side of the wards as he stepped up to wards edge.

"As a commanding officer of an International Confederation of Wizards Security force I command all auras to stand down." Harry said in his most commanding tone.

There was general confusion from the aura forces and they looked to one another almost asking what they should do. The Minister stepped forward through the group and approached the wards edge as well. "You are under arrest Mister Potter and you hold no authority to command my auras."

Harry gave a smirk as he responded. "Ah but I do. You see the Order of the Phoenix is now a recognized security task force for the ICW and as such I no longer answer to you or the Ministry. If you have a complaint against me or my team then you will have to file it with the ICW. In the mean time I have absolute authority to act in matters of security and you will respect that unless you wish to inform the ICW that you no longer recognize there authority and by doing so declare war against every other nation of the ICW. "

"You lie. The ICW would never support you." The Minister sneered back.

"See this." Harry said tapping the ICW logo on his robes. "You know as well as I do that no one could wear this logo without the blessing of the ICW. It cannot be faked or copied and it is absolute proof that I am in fact telling the truth."

The Minister suddenly looked rather pale and the auras around him began to put there wands away.

"Now that we have that is sorted out you will be allowed to come through the gate one at time. As we will be holding a rather important press conference rather soon that I am sure you will not want to miss let's move this along. Minister would you like to go first?"

As he came forward Harry nodded to Fleur and Bill who tapped some runes on the arch and motioned for the minister to step through. As he stepped through he was immediately stunned and there were several yells from the other side where many of the auras once again drew their wands. They could do little more than watch as Bill quickly rolled up the ministers left sleeve which revealed the Dark Mark. Bill removed the Minister's wand and handed it to Harry before reviving the stunned man.

"What is the meaning of this" he shouted.

"Pius Thicknesse you are under arrest for the crime of caring the Mark of a death eater and supporter of Voldemort." As he was saying this he noticed that several of the people in the group of auras seemed to quickly leave. Pius yelled about how Harry could not do this as he was dragged from the room to be transported to a muggle prison although he was not aware of that. Harry walked forward again and snapping the ex-ministers wand he tossed the peaces over his shoulder before asking "Right who's next." There was an audible gulp from the other side as almost everyone took a step or two back.

Shortly before 1:00 they managed to get everyone sorted out. No one else carried the mark although they were quite sure that anyone that had been marked had been smart enough to clear out of there. With everything settled they made their way back out to the alley which was now packed with people. There was a raised platform in the middle of the alley and as Harry stepped up with Ginny at his side silence fell over the crowd.

"I want to thank you all for coming. First I would like to report that as an acting security force for the International Confederation of Wizards I have placed Minister Pius Thicknesse under arrest for being a marked death eater. The ICW has authorized the Order of the Phoenix to hunt down and arrest anyone caring the mark. I would also like to announce that our most wanted target is none other than Tom Riddle himself. Are there any questions?"

A reporter up front was called "Who is Tom Riddle?"

Harry gave a smile as this was exactly the question he was hoping for. "Tom Riddle is the real name of the wizard who calls himself Voldemort. The name everyone has feared for the last twenty years is not real. Voldemort does not exist and is only a made up name. Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts and I assure you he is as human as any one of us. The next time you start to feel fear of him I want you to remember that you are afraid of nothing more than a fictional name nothing more nothing less. I for one will no longer refer to him as anything but the name he was given at his birth. Incidentally he was named after his muggle father in case you are wondering. Any more questions?"

Looking around it was quite obvious everyone was too stunned to speak which made Harry smile even more. "Great well obviously we all have a lot to do. We will release the alley although I encourage the new minister to see that security is increased. I look forward to working with whoever that is and wish them the best of luck. Again thank you all for coming."

As Harry and Ginny stepped off the stage you could have heard a pin drop the crowd was so stunned. It took a few moments but soon the chatter rose to a roar as everyone began to talk about what they had heard. Harry and Ginny walked over to the team leaders who were all smiles. "How did I do?"

Remus gave a small chuckle. "Well I think you gave them something to talk about."

Minerva chuckled as well at that "Give them something to talk about? I believe you have just turned the world on its ear."

Amelia could only ask one question "Do you have any idea how much paper work you have just caused me?"

Sitting in his hideout Lord Voldemort was not a happy man things had not been going his way but he had no idea how bad things were about to get. But he would soon find out in the morning paper which was sure to have quite the tale to tell.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises from Snape

Chapter 16: Surprises from Snape

The next morning a large group was gathered around the breakfast table at Potter Manor. There was laughter and many discussions going on around the table. Many of the order was there along with several of the Black Guard. Harry was helping Lisa with a waffle and many at the table where getting a good laugh at how more butter was getting on the two of them then the waffle itself. After the tension of the last two days it was a kind of healing laughter that everyone needed.

In the middle of the morning fun Trixie popped in "There is a Floo call for you Harry."

Harry excused himself and the chatter once again resumed with Ginny taking over the duty of helping Lisa. It was a decidedly cleaner affair with Ginny vs Harry but clearly Lisa's Mother took eating a tad more serious than her father did.

As Harry entered the study where he would take the floo call he was a little surprised to see Narcissa's head in the fire. He had not talked to her for a while as she spent almost all her free time with Pansy.

"Morning Narcissa what can I do for you?" Questioned Harry.

"Good Morning Lord Black. I wonder if I might come through and have a brief word with you?" Narcissa said although it was clear to Harry that she was bothered by something. Harry nodded his agreement and a few moments later Narcissa and Pansy both stepped through the fireplace. Harry raised an eyebrow at this but did not comment. Pansy no longer had the confident air about her that she once carried. She kept her head down and for all intense and purpose resembled someone who was broken.

"Pansy, how are you?" Harry asked.

Pansy did not look up but in a small voice almost that was whisper said "Why?"

Harry thought for a moment, he did not have to ask what she was asking 'why' about. It might seem strange to some people but Harry instinctively knew she was questioning why he would lift a finger to help her. "I am not sure I can explain that, at least not in any terms that you would be able to accept to you right now. But let me ask you a question. Do you think you were worth saving?"

Pansy was not ready for this question at all and she sat rather stiff. Was she worth saving? She truly wished she had not been saved. What could possibly be worth living for in her life? She could not speak the words. She could not give voice to her pain though and she simply shook her head slowly and a tear ran down from her eyes.

Harry nodded as he had somehow sensed that this would be the case "That is why."

Pansy suddenly had to look up as that was such a startling yet simple answer to her. She had no response she had no defense for it she just sat there frozen in contemplation. "W…What?"

"I don't know you Pansy and I would never presume to understand what you have been trough. What I can tell you is that no person should be made to feel they have nothing to live for. I am fighting this war because if Voldemort wins then that will be everyone's future. The idiots that follow him do not seem to understand that Voldemort cares for no one. Life means nothing to him and he will destroy everything if he is allowed to continue. Myself and those like me on the other hand value life and we cannot pick and choose what life we will and will not value. Your life is no less valuable then mine and I promise you that if you give those around me a chance you will see that they feel the same way." Harry responded with such emotion that both Narcissa and Pansy where is tears by the end of his explanation.

Narcissa was the first to respond "I am glad you feel that was Harry because I must ask you for something I have no right to ask you."

Harry smiled reassuringly "If it is with in my power to give."

Narcissa seemed to struggle internally before finally making her request. "I would like you to meet with Serverus."

Harry sat there for the longest time simply shocked. Of all the request's he could have expected this was not one of them. Then his anger started to surface at the memory of seeing Snape kill Dumbledore in the tower. "I plan to meet with him some day and when I do I will see justice done." Harry quickly spat.

Narcissa had expected this answer "I must implore you to listen to me there are things that you need to know. I bring this vial of Memories from him and I beg you to view them. If you still feel the same afterwards then I will not push any further."

Harry contemplated her request for several moments and asked the question he felt he truly needed to know. Finally after seeing no reason to deny her this request he decided to view the memories. "I will do as you ask but I would like Ginny to accompany me."

Narcissa quickly agreed and Harry mentally asked for Ginny to join him. Pouring the contents of the vial in there pensieve the couple quickly dove into the memories. It was a full forty five minutes later that a very pale Ginny and Harry exited the pensieve and collapsed on the couch to stunned for any type of response.

After several long moments Ginny was finally able to speak a few words. "Is this real?"

Narcissa simply responded "It is."

Harry shook his head for several moments trying to process everything he had seen. Snape loved his mother and they had been friends, Snape had made a vow to protect him, Dumbledore had basically forced Snape to agree to kill him to save Draco. "Why do you bring me this?"

Narcissa took a deep breath she knew his question was coming and she knew that she had to answer honestly if there was any chance of success. "Because I love him. I have loved him for many years and now that I am free of Lucius I find that I am able to finally act on those feelings. I cannot do that though unless we are able to put this war behind us. I know you and Severus have not always see eye to eye but he is a good man and he can help you win this war if you will let him."

Harry nodded his head and considered her words. It was true that Snape would be able to provide information that no one else could. His only problem was his ability to trust him. Nodding his head again he decided there was little to do but see what the man had to say. "I will set up a meeting with the Order leaders. I will let you know what time. I assume you can get a hold of the professor and tell him where to be?" Narcissa nodded her head and they exchanged farewells. To Harry's surprise Pansy pulled him into a brief tentative hug and said thank you before leaving with the older women.

That night Harry and Ginny were talking quietly in regards to everything that had been uncovered with viewing Snaps memories. To say that they had a lot to think about was just a bit of an understatement. Harry was questioning everything he ever knew about the man. As the couple was in quiet contemplation an excited Bill and Fleur entered the room followed by Remus.

"We've found it." Bill said excitedly.

Harry and Ginny both sat up at attention now waiting for their excited family to continue.

Fleur picked up the story "This afternoon Bill and I were at Gringotts and who should walk in but one Delores Umbridge."

Harry's Eyes darkened at this and Ginny squeezed his arm and motioned for them to continue.

"Care to guess what particular piece of Jewelry she was wearing?" Bill asked

"You don't mean she has the Locket do you?" Ginny asked

"We do indeed." Fleur responded with a smile.

"Right. Remus we need to get teams on this immediately. I want around the clock surveillance on her. Get with Tonks and see what we have in the way of muggle surveillance equipment. I want to know everything about our dear ex professor. We need to form a plan. Get with Ron and coordinate all information through him. By this time next week I want to have a plan in place and a team ready to retrieve that locket." Harry stated.

Remus quickly nodded and left the room. "Any leads on the others?" Harry asked.

"Actually yes" Bill responded "we have composed a list and gathered as much information as we can find on all known Founders artifacts. Going off that list we were able to determine which could be immediately ruled out. For example we know the sword of Gryffindor is not a Horcrux so we were able to exclude that. Based on the memories provided we know that the cup of Hufflepuff is one but we have no idea where it may be. We also know that the other one should be something of Ravenclaw. Since there is only her lost diadem and her bracelet known to exist then we are fairly certain we can narrow that down as well. We have also been able to obtain at least drawings of all the artifacts so we know what they look like." Bill responded

"We will be calling a meeting of all the Leads in a few days bring everything you have and let's see what we can come up with. Maybe with everyone putting their minds together we can come up with something." Harry responded.

Three days later everyone was sitting in the briefing room at HQ. Having called the meeting to order Harry called everyone's attention. "We have a few things to go over tonight. First I would like everyone to view a memory I received recently. Let me warn you that it will come as a bit of a shock. " Harry rolled his eyes when Ginny snorted at this.

"Yes well, if everyone will touch the bowl we can get this over with. I am sure there will be more than a few questions when this is over."

Everyone stood and placed a figure on the bowl as Harry activated the Runes and everyone was pulled into the memory. When it was done there where mixed emotions in the group. Some looked outraged while others looked saddened some just seemed lost in thought and disbelief at what they had seen.

"Is this some kind of Joke" Moody growled.

"No I wish it was" Harry replied.

"I can vouch for at least some of this" Remus replied. Everyone turned to him as he continued. He took a deep sad breath as he continued "Snape and Lilly where indeed friends and we had always suspected he loved her at least on some level. At the time and I must confess since it did not seem relevant and I gave it little thought, however I must confess in light of this I find myself questioning that."

"Was Albus really that ill? Why did he not say anything?" Minerva asked

Harry shook his heads sadly "I wish I knew that answer myself. I have thought long and hard on what I could have missed and as I am sure you all are aware he did have the rather blackened hand the year previous. He never told me how he had gotten it but it does seem to fit."

"What do we do with this information" Hermione asked

"That will be up to this group to decide. I will not ask you to trust him as I have no right to ask that of you. If we decide to give him a chance however then I will send word and he will join us here tonight. I do not think that any of you can deny that if this is true than he may be an ally we cannot afford to leave out."

Everyone around the table contemplated this for a while and seemed to come to a consensus after a brief discussion. Dobby was sent with the message and a few moments later the loyal elf escorted the potions master into the meeting room. He received no small measure of dirty looks that did not seem to bother him at all he simply sneered and took a seat.

"Professor, there has been no love between us but if we allow you to join us can you be loyal to our cause and can you tolerate taking your lead from me?" Harry asked with an emotionless face.

The professor regarded him for a moment and seemed to grimace at his own words as he responded. "I admit Potter that I may owe you some measure of an apology for my past actions towards you." Harry and several others seemed to wear identical shocked expressions at this but he ignored them and continued. "However I must confess I have been rather impressed with how you have been doing things thus far. The death eater that have disappeared did you kill them?"

Harry stared him down for a few moments trying to decide how much to share "No. Suffice to say that Voldemort will have a rather difficult time locating them particularly since they are in a place that he would not think to look as he would feel it beneath him somehow."

Snape simply nodded "You should know he is planning a retaliation strike however. He wishes to cause you stress and as such he is planning to level a muggle orphanage as he believes this would cause you the most suffering."

Harry's face broke into a mask of rage as he growled out "When?"

"The Dark Lord has not seen fit to share that information as of yet but I promise that if it is in my power to find out I will. However you have depleted his forces and he has to regroup in a way that he has never had to do before. I suggest you keep doing whatever it is you are doing. I trust you understand that there is no low the Dark Lord will not stoop to see you suffer." Snape calmly stated.

Harry just nodded his head "And there is nothing I will not do to see him pay for the crimes he has committed"

Snape actually smiled at this. Several people had to do a double take at this but sure enough Severus Snape was smiling. "I believe you will. I must say you have certainly changed Potter. I do not believe you would allow me to push you around so easily anymore."

Harry did not know what to make of that so he simply moved to the next topic. "Severus I believe Albus informed you of how Tom Riddle survived?"

"He informed me of the abominations that were created. Yes" Snape simply replied.

Harry nodded and continued. "We have found another. It is currently in possession of Delores Umbridge. Ron can you give a report on our current surveillance and do we have a plan yet how we can retrieve it."

"She has a pretty basic routine actually. Unfortunately no intelligence has been gathered about what is going on in the Ministry as we had hoped. She really does not take any social visits at her home. She has fairly advanced wards that could be a problem but we do have a small window were we might grab her. We would need to get her outside the wards but we have a slight plan forming for that. A couple more days and I feel we should be ready to move." Ron replied

"Great keep me updated mate. Bill can you give us a report on the other possible items."

Bill began handing out folders. "In the packets I am now giving each of you is a list of possible items Voldemort may have used as a Horcrux. We have included all of the information we could find as well as a picture or drawing of the actual item. The real problem so far though is where they may be and unfortunately we do not have a lot of leads as of yet. Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated."

Hermione got the thoughtful look she so frequently gets and then started biting her bottom lip. Harry smirked seeing this as he knew she was having one of her famous brain storms. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well what if we build a type of locator?" Everyone seemed intrigued and puzzled at the same time.

"How so?" Charlie asked

"As you know everyone's magical signature resonates at a different frequency. That is how the ministry of magic is able to track underage magic at all. What if we can build a detector of sorts that can be tuned to a certain frequency kind of like a radio." Hermione responded thoughtfully.

"Remus how does the marauders map work could we build something like that, only tune it to Voldemort's signature?" Harry asked

The old marauder considered this for a moment "it is possible but it would take a great deal of power to create a map that big. We were able to create the map using the ambient magic that resides in Hogwarts herself but to create something that would cover a large enough area would take a huge amount of power."

Dobby who had remained at Harry insistence but remained in the corner suddenly let out a little squeak. Harry turned to him and asked what was on his mind. Very nervously the elf began to respond "Well you see Harry Potter Sir when we elves be needing extra magic we is able to channel it through another by focusing on the individual. I be able to show sir how to do it but I never heard of a wizard being able to do it before."

Harry seemed to think for a moment before asking the group "Well? Any thoughts on that?"

Amazingly it was Luna that responded. "We would need to do some tests but I believe the theory is sound it would take a fairly powerful wizard to act as the conductor I believe you are the only one that could channel that much energy Harry and there would be some risks as we could overpower your core but if we could work out the bugs then I believe we could make it work."

Hermione seemed very skeptical but did not argue either.

Harry nodded "I believe we all have plenty to work on. In the mean time if you have new information that you can share Severus please get a hold of me. I will not allow Riddle to harm innocent children so as soon as you get word pass it on and we will have a strike team there before he would know what hit him."

The meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways Fleur, Bill, Charlie and Ginny volunteered to work with Luna on the power transfer project and Remus, Hermione, Minerva and amazingly Snape started up a conversation on how to make the tracking work. Everyone left a while later and while they could not identify it they could feel that the end was closer than it ever had been.

Meet Madame Maxine

Moving the muggles

Snatch death eaters off the streets (using tags that can potkey them out)

The Head of House ball is held.

Narcissa asks Harry to meet with Snape

Finding the first Horcrux

Snape shows his memories

Narcissa and Snape are in love.

Taking back the ministry

It is pointed out that Harry has essentially been the unofficial minister and he should take the job

Luna is brought in to head up the Potter foundation.

Potter Institue is created. Move the students and shutdown the advantage.


End file.
